Total Drama Island Challenge (SYOC)
by Animeforlife345
Summary: After All-Stars, Chris has been looking for a new way to get the producers back on his side so he can make more money. He decides to bring a new season, back to where it all began before the radiation and nuclear waste. With all new contestants, how will Chris torture these ones? Find out on Total Drama Island Challenge! (SYOC 24/24) APPS CLOSED!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! AnimeforLife here with a brand new Total Drama Story! I have wanted to do a SYOC Total Drama story for a while and I felt like this was a good time to do so! So please, send in your OC's by PM and I will let you know if your character has made the cut. Without further do, here is the App for the OC's!**

Name:

Nickname (If any; If your character doesn't have one, just say none):

Age:

From (Make these real places. We don't need someone from Atlantis or Hell):

Sexuality:

Hair Color:

Eye Color:

Ethnicity:

Height:

Weight:

Regular Clothes (Will be wearing these normally, especially during dry challenges):

Swim Wear (Will wear these if a challenge takes place around water):

Sleepwear (Self-explanatory):

Relationship (Yes or No):

Backstory (Life back at home, stereotypes are revealed here):

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Audition Tape (Remember, not everyone gets picked. That's what audition tapes are for. If you want to have a greater chance for your character to make it in, write a decent audition tape. Make it detailed):

* * *

 **So with that out of the way, here is an example of the App used effectively**

Name: Brian Van Vorst

Nickname: None

Age: 17

From: Prescott Arizona

Sexuality: Straight

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Brow

Ethnicity: Caucasian

Height: 5'8

Weight: 185 lbs.

Regular Clothes: Black jeans and a white t-shirt, with a black and green hoodie over the shirt. There are thumb holes on the arm sleeves of the hoodie.

Swimwear: A white tank-top and aqua blue swimming trunks

Sleepwear: Black sweatpants with white stripes and a blue t-shirt

Relationship: No, but looking

Backstory: Coming from the states makes Brian quite an interesting competitor. Being pressured by the thought of having to move out of his house soon and paying for his own place, he decided to send in an audition tape to Chris McClain to try and get into the newest season of Total Drama to try and get the prize money. He is a band/choir geek, who loves all types of music, but got bullied a lot because he plays the flute and sings. All and all, Van Vorst is a good guy who cares more about other people rather than himself.

Strengths:

1\. Music challenges are his speciality

2\. Though he might not be the best at something, he will never give up willingly

3\. Is a big team player

Weaknesses

1\. Not the most athletic person

2\. If something happens to his instrument, he loses his mind

3\. Doesn't do well with bullies

Audition Tape:

"Hey, Gabby, is it on?"

The camera shook up and down before Brian gave the okay signal to the girl behind the camera. "Alright cool! Hello, Chris and Total Drama producers! I'm Brian Van Vorst from Prescott Arizona, in the states. I would love to audition for your show because I am in need of the money...I'll be moving out soon and I'm not going to get any help from my parents so I would love to compete for that 100 million dollars," he said as he began to walk around the instrument storage room in his band class.

"Awe, look at Brian auditioning for a reality show!" Another girly voice added as Brian glared in that direction.

"Mayela, don't even start," he said as he turned back to the camera. "Anyways, I'm a singer/flute player and I am very musically inclined. Listen as I enrich the air with my beautiful voice..."

Before he could sing and walk at the same time, a hand reached in front of him and opened one of the lockers, causing Brian to run straight into it!

"Ow!" Brian yelled in pain and he clutched his head. "What the hell you guys!?"

"Hahahahaha!" Makyla's voice sounded as she playfully held up the loser sign. "Loser!"

"Oh hardy har har," Brian exclaimed from his position on the ground before lifting up a thumb. "Please consider me for the show!"

* * *

 **And there we go! I hope you all enjoy this and decide to send in your Oc because I feel like this series can be so much fun! Catch y'all later, Ani out!**


	2. Update: We are Done!

**Holy crap you guys...let's just start with this: I was not expecting so many messages after posting my SYOC Total Drama story. I was expecting like one or two messages, but my inbox got blown up with you guys. The competitor slots got filled up so fast with interesting characters that now I have to close the App because I already have all 24 contestants. So without further ado, here are the contestants for Total Drama Island Challenge!**

* * *

 **Girls:**

Jasmine Amari (BoostUp7)

Natalie Perksman (Annoyingalaramclock)

Madelyn Gill (FoxGirl426)

Serdene De Parsel (Candela Monsoon)

Naomi Marie Thompson (xLIV3)

Sarah Carolyn Anderson (Gucci Mane LaFlare)

Jelaminah Roberts (Lul-taytayy)

Max Grayson (Dogtimus)

Leilani Laukea (ThorBringTheThunder)

Georgia Brown (Rouge Tundra)

Sami Gardner (NoH8-make-a-rainbow)

Viola Simmons (Skyn1nja123)

Allisandra Rhodes (My OC)

 **Boys:**

Drew Hanson (Skyn1nja)

Ryung Hampson (MaMcMu)

Octavian de la Reina (That1guyeveronehates)

Brian Van Vorst (My OC)

Eli Hamann (Tristan25)

Dustin Newton-Obsidian (Candela Monsoon)

Nick Fuentes (Sir Pootis)

Nikolai Ivanov (Katastic Writer)

Charlie Clover (Rouge Tundra)

Craig Butler (bsandler818)

David Clarke (Dogtimus)

* * *

 **Alright and we are done! Now yes, I know there are two characters in here who are made by me. Before you all bash me in the review section and PM's, I promise on my life that they will not be the primary focus in the story. I might refer to them in a story line, but they aren't guaranteed winners, I promise. I hope everyone who decides to read this story will enjoy it and I am excited to work on this! I hope you all have a great night, see ya next time! Anime out**


	3. Episode 1: And We Are Back!

**So, I owe all of you an apology. With my life being extra busy to the point where I haven't been able to do any updates on this story, I am terribly sorry to everyone who has a) sent in their OC's for this story and b) to the people who have been waiting for this story. Hopefully I can make it up to all of you with this first real chapter.**

* * *

 **Episode 1: And We Are Back!**

"CHRIS!"

The host of TDIC jumped in his make-up chair, causing the foundation that was in the make-up artist's hand to go up into the air. Chris turned around and saw that Chef Hatchet was standing in the doorway. "Chef! Can't you see that I'm getting my make-up on?" The host asked in anger. "Couldn't you wait for at least five more minutes?"

Chef shook his head and looked at clipboard that was in his hand. "The producers wanted me to let you know that the newest season is starting right now,"

"RIGHT NOW!?"

 **(Intro)**

(Cameras begin popping out of trees and holes in the ground as the song starts. A clapboard comes into view and two hands clap it, signaling filming to start.)

 _Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine_

 _You guys are on my mind_

(The camera passes Chris before zooming up the infamous cliff from previous seasons. The camera dives into the water to show Eli struggling to reach the surface before being helped up by Naomi, who pats his head before diving back into the water for a nice swim.)

 _You asked me what I wanted to be and now I think the answers plain to see_

 _I wanna be famous_

(An eagle flies over the water, only to get snatched by a large purple tentacle from the depths. With all of its strength, the tentacle flings the bird across the camp before landing in front of a stage, where Madelyn and Sami are recreating a scene from a musical. As Madelyn starts trying to sing, Georgia begins mimicking her perfectly, matching her voice and body language perfectly, making Sami start to laugh.)

 _I wanna live close to the sun_

 _Well pack your bags cause I've already won_

(Seredene gets into a martial arts stance as Leilani gets into a boxing stance of her own. As they run towards each other for their sparring match, Ryung ends up getting caught in the middle, causing the three to go tumbling down a hill).

 _Everything to prove nothing in my way, I'll get there one day_

 _I wanna be famous_

(The camera shifts into the kitchen where Octavian is trying to sneak out before a knife gets thrown in his direction, stabbing into the sleeve of his shirt and pinning him to the wall. Chef rolls his eyes before handing a tray of food to Viola. She rips it out of his hands and glares at the bigger man before the tray in her hands gets eaten by Max, who burps out the metal tray back into Viola's hands. Behind them, Dustin and Nick are playing chess and once Dustin declares checkmate, Nick flips the table they were sitting at and pulled out his crowbar, making Dustin run away in fear).

 _Na-na-nanana-nanananananananana_

(The camera zooms out of the kitchen as Jasmine is between Alisandra and Jeleminah, the two telling the innocent girl to come to them. To the side, Craig tries talking to Sarah, but the anti-social girl raised her fist, causing him to back up. Next to them, Nikolai is acting very suspicious in the bushes before being surprised by David, who steps closer to the Russian with his magnifying glass over his eye).

 _I wanna be_

 _I wanna be_

 _I wanna be famous!_

(Natalie is playing on her phone on the dock before Chris comes into frame and takes the device away. As soon as the host touched her device, the teen grabbed him by the collar, making him give the phone back).

 _I wanna be_

 _I wanna be_

 _I wanna be famous!_

(At the bonfire, Drew was about to light a cigarette with his lighter before accidentally getting bumped into by Brian. The bigger male grabbed the musician by his shirt and the two glared at each other as Charlie pops up behind them).

 _(Whistles)_

(Everyone runs away as Charlie whistles, a branch from a higher tree falling on him to end the song).

"Yo!"

Chris comes into the view of the camera as he begins making his way towards the dock. "As you can see, we are back in Muskoka, Ontario, and back in my old stomping grounds of Camp Wawanakwa, finally free of all the toxic waste from previous seasons!"

Chef walks up behind his boss as the host turns to him. "This means I can't get arrested again right?" He asked as Chef Hatchet shrugged his shoulders. "Anyhow, we have a brand new cast to tort-I mean to compete for the prize of $100,000,000!"

The sound of a boat motor could be heard as well as loud party music, making the two look out into the water. On the front of the ship was a teen, with dark brown hair and a white shirt, who had a cigarette in his mouth and didn't seem to have a care in the world. Once the boat reached the dock, the male stepped off of it and dragged his suitcase with him. "Looks like our first competitor is already here in the form of Drew Hanson!"

Chris's smile dropped as soon as he saw the cigarette. "Hey dude, I'm gonna need you to put that out," he said. "The producers don't want any damage caused to the island and I'm pretty sure a fire counts as damage,"

Drew scoffed as he flicked the cigarette down on the ground and stomped on it. "Let's get one thing clear McLean," he said as he walked up to the host and got up in his face. "You don't own me. I'll do whatever I damn well please,"

Chef walked up and shoved Drew aside. "Move it maggot!" He said in a rough voice. "We are on a schedule!"

Drew rolled his eyes as he walked to the other side of the dock. "Might as well give me the money now," he said, playing with his lighter. "No one can compete with me,"

"Keep telling yourself that Mr. Sunshine,"

Stepping off the next boat was Leilani, a backpack over her shoulder. Leilani was on the smaller side, but had the muscle to back up her height. Her wavy black hair reached to about her waist and she had it underneath a green bandana. "You aren't the only one on this show,"

"Leilani Laukea everybody," Chris said with a frown on his face. "I'm supposed to be doing most of the talking here people!"

Drew looked the Hawaiian female up and down before smirking. "Well I mean if you're here, I can make an exception," he said as he winked.

Leilani put her hand out and frowned. "First of all, you try flirting with me again, your arms will end up being backwards and stuck up a place you don't want them to be," she said, her tone getting darker. "Second of all, this is my game to dominate. Get in my way, you are out of here,"

"HEY!"

Both Drew and Leilani turned to face Chris, who was fuming. "As much as I love drama, we need to move on," the host said as another boat pulled up. This one had a blonde female with a side ponytail. Since she was on her phone, the girl didn't even realize that the boat had arrived at the dock.

"Our next contestant is Natalie Perksman!" Chris exclaimed before turning to the girl, who continued to text on her phone. "Hello?"

Natalie looked up for a second. "Give me a second," she said before she put her phone in her pocket and grabbed her sack. "Hello everyone, I'm Natalie. Nice to meet you!"

She never got a response as Drew and Leilani kept shooting glares at each other. "Tough crowd I guess..." she said as she stood next to the two others and pulled phone out again.

Chris walked over and plucked the phone out of her hands. "Sorry Nats, but no phones allowed here on the island!" he said with a smirk on his face. "You can get it back after you are eliminated or after the show is done,"

The host felt his collar being pulled forward as Natalie's face went from nice to almost demonic looking. "You are going to give me my phone back or else!" she said as Chef tried getting her to back off, but as soon as the big man laid a hand on her, she grabbed it and threw him in the water. She turned her focus back onto Chris who flinched and handed her phone back to her. "Thank you!"

Natalie released her grip on the host and stood back with Drew and Leilani, who finally looked at the new girl. They were getting a good look at other competition and knew one rule: _Don't touch Natalie's phone._

Chris dusted himself off as Chef pulled himself out of the water. "Yikes," the host stated as he took a deep breath as he saw the next boat starting to pull up. In this boat was a male, wearing a brown trenchcoat, a la Sherlock Holmes, complete with a magnifying glass, playing up the detective stereotype. After stepping off of the boat, the teen stepped closer to Chris, bringing up the magnifying glass to the host looking him over.

"AH!" Chris exclaimed in surprise as he shoved the teen away. "I don't need you looking at my face! I couldn't shave today!"

"Actually, that is false sir," the teen detective said as he looked the host up and down. "Smelling the serious amount of aftershave you use and the surprise reaction of my investigation, you accidentally cut yourself while shaving and don't want anyone to know, especially the viewers at home! That's why you used the excessive amount of make-up to cover it!"

Chris's face slumped as he glared at the teen. "David Clarke everyone," he said in an annoyed tone as David walked towards the other contestants, quite pleased with what he had figured out.

Looking over his competition, his eyes landed on Drew, who was trying not to laugh at both Chris's secret and David's eccentric look. "Don't you know that the nerd convention is on the island across from here?" he asked sarcastically. "This show is for people who are serious about winning. Not for people to play dress-up,"

David didn't seem to pay him any attention and just smiled lightly. "Oh, you are going to be a problem aren't you?" he asked, startling the other contestant.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN HUH?!"

"MOVING ON!" Chris yelled as another boat pulled up, carrying a young male, about 17, who was wearing a grey hoodie and black jeans. His short brown hair was complimented by the light beard that the teen was growing. Once the boat reached the dock, he took his hands out of the pockets of his jacket, grabbed his things, and stepped onto the wood dock. "The next contestant we have is Brian Van Vorst!"

Brian put down his suitcase and stuck his hand out to Chris, who was hesitant and stepped back, but when he realized the teen wasn't going to threaten him, he took the hand shook it. "Chris," Brian said with a nod of his head. "Thanks for letting me on. Wasn't actually expecting to make it on the show,"

"Well, you're here, now move," Drew said, rolling his eyes.

"Dude, seriously, what is your problem?" Leilani asked, but didn't get an answer as the other teen scoffed. Brian walked towards the rest of the group, standing in between Natalie and David.

Chris smiled at the drama that was already building up, but it dropped when he heard a strange noise coming from the next boat. The engine appeared to be failing! "Everybody hit the deck!" Chris cried out as he and all the campers fell to the floor to protect themselves. The boat hit the dock and from it, a small Korean boy with black hair and a dirty yellow hoodie with a silver jacket and beige pants launched from, almost like a cannonball towards the island. He was finally stopped by Chef standing in his path and the Korean boy hitting him directly in the chest, the big man not even effected by the teen. Chris looked up from his spot on the ground, noticing that everything was fine and got up, dusting himself off. "Well, after almost getting killed by our contestant, why don't we introduce him? Charlie Clover everyone!"

Charlie got up from his spot on the ground, smiled and waved at everyone. "Hey guys!" He said in a very innocent voice. "I am Charlie, but you can call me Charles. I can't wait to bring my good luck to you all!" As soon as he said this, one of the trees behind him began to topple in his direction. Chef Hatchet looked at the tree with wide eyes and picked the teen up by the back of the shirt and pulled him out of the way before the tree crashed down onto the ground.

"Uh...What was your last name again?" Natalie asked him, hiding behind the rest of the campers who were all huddled to protect themselves.

"Oh, my last name is Clover!"

Everyone began to laugh nervously as Chris looked at the kid in shock. "Clover...right..." he said as he watched the broken down boat was dragged to the side by the interns using a towboat. Another boat was coming towards the dock and in it was carrying a platinum blonde girl wearing a white crop top, a light denim jacket, and blue ripped jeans. "And on her way to the island, Viola Simmons!"

Drew whistled as he was looking at the blonde coming towards the island. "Well alrighty then," he said as she stepped onto the dock. "Maybe this place won't be so bad after all,"

Viola rolled her eyes as grabbed her stuff and began walking over to the rest of the contestants. "Hey guys. Viola or Vi, take your pick," She said as she stood next to David. "And if you try anything, I swear your stay here will be nothing but hell," As she said this, Drew just cockily smirked.

"Do your best sweetie, nobody can stop me in this competition,"

The next boat was on its way and on it was an athletic-looking African American female with a caramel skin tone. She was wearing a black tube top with light blue high-waist ripped jeans and red high top vans. "The next camper that we will be welcoming to the island is Naomi Marie Thompson!" Chris announced as she stepped onto the dock once the boat stopped.

"Hey y'all! Nice to meet you!" Naomi said as she walked to stand by the others. "I hope to have some fun an get some good competition out of all of you," She looked at her fellow competitors and locked eyes with David. "Are you like a detective or something?"

"That is quite correct," David confirmed. "And looking at your body structure, you seem to be someone who is quite into athletics, I presume?"

Naomi nodded. "That is right! Man you are amazing!"

"Oh come on, anybody could of guessed that by looking at you!" Drew exclaimed in annoyance.

The next boat pulled carrying a Hispanic-Caucasian male with brown eyes wearing a grey hoodie, cargo pants, and sneakers. In his hands was a crowbar, much to the terror of Chris and the rest of the campers. "Nick Fuentes everyone!" Chris said as he hid behind Chef. "Uh...didn't you say that we wouldn't like it if we _didn't_ accept you?"

"Yeah, well," Nick started as he stepped off the boat and dropped his luggage on the dock before raising his crowbar up, making everyone wince. "I couldn't just leave my trusty crowbar at home! So this is a warning to everyone; don't piss me off. Cause bad things will happen," He then grabbed his luggage and walked towards everyone, before stopping right next to Brian.

"Uh...how do you do?" The flute player asked him.

"Oh, you know," Nick began as he began to spin his crowbar in his hands, making Brian take one more step to the side. "Just happy to be here!"

"That's...wonderful?"

The next boat was already at the dock and stepping off of it was a Japanese female with black hair. She was wearing a white t-shirt with a grey cardigan over it, with jeans and black flip-flops. On her face were oval-shaped glasses. "And the next contestant is Jasmine Amari!"

"Hi everybody!" Jasmine exclaimed in a happy voice. "I might seem nice, but don't count me out! I can put up a fight just like you guys can!"

Chris rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, we are on a schedule. Chef!" Chef Hatchet pushed the Japanese teen towards the rest of the group as the next boat pulled up carrying a small, skinny Korean boy wearing a sapphire blue hoodie, with red shorts an a thick orange scarf around his neck. He had a selfie stick with a phone attached to the end of it. "Moving on, this Ryung Hampson!"

"H-hey everyone," The skinny teen stuttered as he realized that there were a lot of girls around. He made sure to steer clear from them and stood near all the other guys, not even looking at anybody else. "Oh...this is going great already...I am probably out of here first, aren't I?" Drew was about to say something, but a quick slap to the back of the head courtesy of Natalie. The smoking teen glared at the phone crazy girl, but she quickly gave him a look that could kill.

The next camper that was coming towards the island was brown-haired girl wearing a dark blue jacket and baggy jeans with some old sneakers. Though she was singing as quietly as possible, the other campers winced at the terrible singing that she was doing. "Madelyn Gill everyone. Now let's just hope that she doesn't continue that singing while here..." Chris said hopefully as the next contestant stepped onto the dock.

"Hey, say what you will, I really don't care," Madelyn said as she waved at everyone. "Hey so I know that there is a small time window for me to introduce myself, so I guess you could say that I am just 'Waving through a Window'?" She laughed lightly as people looked at her with confusion and let out a groan.

"You...did not just do that," Brian said, clearly looking disappointed at the terrible joke.

She shrugged as she stood next to the other contestants as the next boat pulled up to the dock. This boat was carrying an Italian-Canadian male with jet black hair swept to the side and curled at the end. He was wearing a soft navy blue polo, a pair of white shorts that cut off before the knees and matching blue dress shoes. "Ciao everyone!" The teen said with an Italian accent and a small smile apparent on his face. "It is great to be here!"

Chris walked up to the black-haired Italian teen and put his hand on his back. "Everyone, this is Octavian de la Reina, the smarty pants with a passion for politics and law," he introduced. "It's about time we get someone smart on this show who doesn't look like a twig broken off a tree,"

"It is very nice to be here Chris, grazie," Octavian said as he walked towards the rest of the contestants and stood next to Drew and Leilani.

The next boat pulled up and a heavier set boy was on it, looking like he had not wanted to be there. He was wearing a black shirt with a game controller on it, with red shorts and glasses on his face. Trying to step out onto the dock, he tripped and face planted onto the wooden dock. "Ow..." he said as he tried to pick himself up. Naomi ran over and helped the teen up. "T-thank you...I've never stepped off of a boat before,"

"No problem, just please be careful," The caramel-skinned teen said as she picked up his glasses, gave them to him, and brought him toward the rest of the contestants.

"And that was Eli Hamann," Chris introduced as he was trying to hold in the laughter from seeing the teen face plant on the dock. "Our resident Couch Potato has finally arrived..."

"Hey! Don't call me that!"

"Whatever, can't really do anything about it can you?" Chris said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Anyways, we are going to continue while Naomi tries to heal crumpled potato chips over there,"

"Hey!"

"The next camper to arrive is Seredene De Parsel!" As Chris announced the next contestant, the next boat arrived, carrying a blonde-haired girl with a plain white shirt, skinny jeans, and white tennis shoes. As the host went to turn around to greet her, she seemed to have moved faster than the blink of an eye behind him. "What the heck? Where did she go?"

"Hi Chris,"

The host jumped and screamed with a high-pitched scream, jumping into Chef's arms, holding onto him tightly. The other campers began to laugh loudly as Chris scowled and glared at the blonde before having Chef put him down and dusted himself off. Clearing his throat, he looked at the blonde with an angry expression. "Look, when you said that in your audition tape, I didn't expect you to do that! You could give somebody a heart attack!"

Seredene shrugged and walked over to the other contestants as the next boat drove up to the island. This one had a Filipino male with short black combed hair, wearing a green soccer shirt, black shorts, and tennis shoes. "Next up is Dustin Newton-Obsidian. Looks like the smarty-pants stereotype has finally been fulfilled..." The new contestant glared at the host and went over to the rest of the campers.

"So, what practices do you use that brain for?" Octavian asked Dustin as the teen as he stood next to him. "I use mine for politics and law,"

"I am very skilled in mathematics," Dustin explained as he turned to the Italian-Canadian. "I can also beat anybody here in a game of chess,"

"Bet!"

They turned to Nick who had walked up to them. "I won plenty of chess matches. Only because I scared the person with my crowbar and my anger issues, but hey, that counts as winning!" Octavian and Dustin looked at each other with wide-eyes and turned the other way as Nick was confused why they were looking away. "What, was it something that I said?"

The next boat pulled up to the dock and the next camper stepped off to join the rest. This one was a female with black hair that had blonde highlights. Her clothes consisted of a rose gold Nike shirt, black leggings, and white shoes. "Everyone, this is Jeleminah Roberts, our next contestant," Chris introduced as the girl rolled her eyes.

"I can introduce myself," she said as she looked over the campers and scoffed. "I see no competition here. Look everyone, if I were you, I would just step back on those boats that you came on and leave, because this is my game,"

"Right and just to be clear," Drew stepped forward and glared at her. "You aren't the only one here wanting to win this game. So look here _Jela,_ " He stepped closer to her and got into her face. "Stay in your lane,"

The two glared at each other as the next person came on a boat. It was a girl with a short ginger bob haircut wearing a light blue collared shirt, tied off to show off her protruding belly, cream knee-length capris, and brown sandals. "Oh wow, I just got here and there is already a fight," she said as she began to look around. "Well, now that I am here, where's the food?"

Chris looked at the girl and rolled his eyes before turning to the rest of the campers. "This is Max Grayson, food eating extraordinaire. And I thought we would never have a female Owen on this show," he said as all the contestants looked at him confused.

"But what about Sugar from Pahkitew?" Naomi asked.

Chris ran over and covered her mouth. "We don't talk about Pahkitew," he said as Naomi nodded, making him let go and smile. "Thank you,"

Max walked towards the other campers and let out a huge fart, making the rest of the campers cover their noses. "Oh my goodness, what the heck did you eat?" Ryung asked the bigger girl, trying not to breathe in the air that had fallen victim to the gas.

"What didn't I eat is the question?" Max asked before laughing, letting out little farts while doing so, making everyone take a step away from her.

Chris, holding his nose in disgust turned back to the camera. "Alright, let's get this over with before we die of suffocation. The next contestant is Allisandra Rhodes!" he introduced as the next female stepped off the next boat. She had bright red hair, almost Zoey-like and she was wearing short shorts with a black top. "Thank you so much for coming to the island and by the looks of it," He looked the contestant up and down. "It's gonna be a fun time for you,"

"Uh...hi..." Allisandra said, fiddling with her hands, looking down at the ground. "I-I hope that you all are n-nice to me..."

Drew scoffed. "Look sweetie, someone like you won't last one week on this island. I am looking at you and all I am seeing is a spineless waste of a slot for someone else. At least make this hard for me to win," he said as Jasmine stepped in front of him and glared.

"How dare you? She has done nothing wrong, she is just nervous is all," she said as she walked over to Allisandra, the red-head looking completely terrified, before she was walked over to everyone else, making sure to stay clear from Max, who's gas was still filling the air around her.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Jeez, all this lovey-dovey is starting to bore me. I want violence!" He said as the next boat came, carrying a long brown-haired girl with glasses, wearing blue jeans, a red sweater, and red shoes. She was playing a game on her cellphone and she for sure did not want to be at the island. "And now coming is Sarah Anderson, who is **_also_** breaking the rule of having a phone with her," As he said this, he glared at Natalie who wasn't even paying attention as she was still texting.

Sarah stepped off the boat, put her hands in her pockets and went over to the other campers, not wanting to talk to any of them. Brian was going to say something, but as he walked up and tried to talk to her, she glared at him, causing him to take a step back. "Well, I guess that is what I get for trying to be nice..." he said in a hushed voice to himself.

The next boat to pull up was carrying a shaggy black-haired male wearing white collared dress shirt, a bluish-gray sleeveless vest, black tie, black pants, dress shoes, and a bluish-gray fedora. Safe to say that this guy did not look like he was competing for the one hundred million dollars; he looked like he dressed up for a fancy dinner. "Up next is Mr. Russian Pirate himself, Nikolai Ivanov," Chris introduced, poking fun at the male's eye-patch over his right eye.

True to Chris's introduction, Nikolai was Russian. "First of all, let's not make fun of my injury," he began as he stepped off the boat and glared with his good eye. "And it is nice to meet you everyone! I am just a normal Russian teen, looking for some fun and wanting a chance at the money!"

Everyone else seemed to not really care about Nikolai had said, as it sounded like the things that they have been saying to the other contestants as well. But there was one certain detective who wasn't buying the teen's explanation. "Hm...interesting," David thought to himself as he put his hand to his chin. "Quite interesting,"

The next boat was pulling up to the dock and on this one was a female with dyed purple hair who was strangely wearing a magician's outfit, minus the hat and the wand, with tight black pants, black shoes, and white gloves on her hands. "And to introduce our final three contestants, first, Georgia Brown!" Chris announced as Georgia stepped onto the dock with a huge smile.

"And with me, that leaves two more campers!" Georgia, unexpectedly, was able to perfectly mimic Chris's voice, clearly creeping out the host and everyone else who was there. "Chef! I am going to ruin my makeup, please save me!" That made everyone start laughing, even the jerks of the group let out a small chuckle as Chris crossed his arms.

"Oh come on, that doesn't even sound like me!" He complained as Georgia walked up to him and stood next to him and mimed his motions.

"Oh come on, that doesn't even sound like me!" She mimicked perfectly as Chris dropped his arms and sighed.

"Just go over there please,"

Georgia nodded and happily walked towards the rest of the group. As this was happening, the next contestant was already on the dock, just confused on what he had arrived to. He had brown hair that was tied to the back with a bun, with glasses and a small goatee. He had a light blue shirt that depicted an exploding volcano, with olive colored cargo shorts, and running shoes. "What the heck did I even walk into?" he asked with a confused expression on his face.

"I was being copied Craig Butler, I was being copied," Chris said as he introduced the male contestant. "Welcome to the show, now please go over there as we are almost out of the time,"

"But don't you wanna hear how I will bring the compe-,"

"Move!"

Craig shrugged his shoulders and stood next to the other campers as the last contestant arrived to the island. She had red hair with a gray fedora on top of her head while wearing jean shorts and wearing a shirt that had a picture of Annie from the musical of the same name. "And our last camper to arrive at the island is Sami Gardner," Chris introduced as Madelyn was already looking at the girl with wide eyes.

"Oh my goodness! Another musical fan!" She said as she stepped forward and hugged Sami, making the newest arrival look at the girl in confusion before smiling and hugging back. "I bet you wanna hear my Dear Evan Hansen jok-"

"No, I really don't think she does," Brian said as he took a step forward and covered Madelyn's mouth. "We already had to hear it once. Not again,"

Sami began laughing as Chris rolled his eyes and pulled out a camera. "Alright campers, since this is my first time being back here since the toxic waste was plaguing the island, I think it would be great to get a picture of you all on the dock. So if we could quickly do that, that would be great," The host moved everybody onto the dock and they posed.

"Wait a minute, isn't this the point where the dock breaks apart?" Craig asked as the rest of the campers looked at each other with fear, attempting to move from their positions. This didn't exactly sit well with Chris.

"HEY!"

They all looked at him. "If you move before the I take the picture, I will see to it personally that you all sleep in the woods. And for everyone who has seen this show, the woods here on Wawanakwa, the animals aren't exactly the friendliest," he stated as the campers looked at each other and shrugged as they got back into their poses. Chris snapped the picture and looked at it with a small smile. "Ah, memories. See, I told you all, there is nothing wrong with the dock. They rebuilt it with the best wood around to make sure it didn't break!"

All the campers began to walk back off the dock. "Wow, this is amazing!" Charlie exclaimed as he looked at everyone. "Nothing has gone terribly wrong yet!" As almost by pure coincidence, the dock began to crack underneath the pressure of everyone and the contestants all went into the water, all people with phones/cigarettes/lighters holding them above their heads to try and save them. They all popped their heads out of the water and once Charlie got to the surface, they all glared at him. "What, was it something I said?"

Everyone got dried off and made it to the island as Chris began laughing. "Oh man, that was great!" He exclaimed as they all glared at him in anger. "Anyways, if you follow me, I will give you all a tour of the new and improved island," The host of the show lead the way as the campers followed him. The first place that they reached was a fire pit with 12 seats made out of tree stumps. On the other side of the fire pit was a podium, where Chris took his place. "This...is the place of the campfire ceremony. This place right here isn't just a place to make you feel warm and cuddly inside. This is where all the elimination this season will take place. If a team loses a challenge, then the 12 members on that team will come here after voting for one person. I will be handing out marshmallows to the members of the team who will be staying and the person who doesn't get a marshmallow will have to take a trip to the Dock of Shame and ride the Boat of Losers where they will never come back. Ever,"

The campers all looked at each other in confusion. "That's...it?" Allisandra asked him.

"What do you mean 'is that it'?" Chris asked, looking at the girl.

"Well...I guess we were kinda just expecting more," Jasmine explained as the other campers nodded. "This seems very old fashioned of you. You made people go down a toilet, jump out of a plane, and even get sling-shotted off the island. This seems very...first season of Total Drama of you,"

Chris shrugged. "I was feeling nostalgic this season. Like I said, I actually missed this place," His eyes then lit up. "Oh yeah! Before we continue any further, we need to divide you up into 2 teams! Now, if you will all pay attention," He then pulled out a piece of paper and cleared his throat. "Jasmine, Nikolai, Octavian, Max, Viola, Natalie, Allisandra, Ryung, Drew, Leilani, Charlie, and Eli, you all will be apart of the first team known as the Screeching Goldfish!"

He threw a banner towards the group who had moved to the left and Leilani caught it, unraveling it to show a red goldfish with its mouth wide open, seemingly screeching. "Are you serious?" she asked. "This doesn't seem very threatening..."

"Doesn't matter to me," Chris shot back as he looked at the remaining teens. "And that means Naomi, Jeleminah, Seredene, Dustin, Nick, Sarah, Georgia, Sami, David, Craig, Madelyn, and Brian, you guys will be a team called the Ridiculous Raccoons!" He threw the banner over to this group and it was Naomi who caught it, revealing a laughing raccoon.

"Well, alright, raccoons are...threatening?" Georgia suggested as the rest of her team shrugged their shoulders.

Chris then lead the two teams, who were walking with each other now, to an outhouse that was by the two cabins. "As you can see, the cabins are over there. Goldfish, your cabin is the one on the right and Raccoons, your cabin is on the left," he explained as he then turned to the outhouse. "This right here is our Outhouse Confessional, where you will be able to share your feelings and your opinions in there. Of course, there will be a camera in there too, so best be careful what happens in there," He began laughing as everyone looked at each other disgusted.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Leilani)**

 **Leilani:** "You. Have. Got. To. Be. Kidding me. Not only are there cameras everywhere we go, but there has to be one in here!? I know that this has been the case in every season in Total Drama, but maybe Chris was to have a change of heart?

She sat there for a couple seconds before slapping her head.

 **Leilani:** "C'mon Leilani, this is Chris we are talking about. He is still a psychopath,"

 **(End Confessional)**

* * *

 **(Confessional: Drew)**

 **Drew:** (Lighting a cigarette) "Well this is just great. Not only do I have to spend multiple weeks with these losers, but I have to look at this camera every time I come to relieve myself? Like, this is ridiculous," He then turned to the camera with more focus. "Anyways, let me tell you all a little story. It is how Drew Hanson is going to go all the way and win that money,"

Taking a drag of his cigarette, he let out a little puff before smirking.

 **Drew:** "There is nobody in this game who will be able to stop me. No nerds, no musical geeks, no bad luck, and definitely not a chick who farts and eats a lot. They can try, but I will be the winner,"

 **(End Confessional)**

* * *

Chris wasn't done as he led the teens to the Mess Hall, where Chef resided. "And this here is where all the meals will take place. And Chef Hatchet does not like it when somebody doesn't eat his cooking," He looked back at his right hand man and saw him with a large meat cleaver, cutting something up in the back with a large, sadistic smile on his face.

"Uh, Chris," Octavian began as he raised his hand to get the host's attention. "I am on a strict diet and I can't have any fatty foods. Is there like a healthier option in this establishment?" In response to this, a very sharp knife was thrown in Octavian's direction, catching the sleeve on his shirt and pinning him to the wall. "Uh...Aiuto?" he asked in a very worried tone.

They all exited the Mess Hall and Chris turned to all the teens. "I bet you are all thinking that I am going to throw you into a challenge today, don't you?" He asked, making almost everyone nod in response. "Well, shockingly, I am not going to do that. As much as I would love to torture all of you today, I am far too tired and need more beauty rest. So go on ahead, get relaxed, cause it is going to be the only time you get a free day,"

The campers all cheered as Chris rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, now go away and leave me alone," he said as all of the contestants headed to their respective cabins.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Brian)**

 **Brian:** "Wait a minute, Chris _isn't_ giving us a challenge today? Why? Not that I am complaining, I would love to get a little bit of extra sleep and talk to my teammates, but normally we would be diving off a cliff or something!"

 **(End Confessional)**

* * *

 **(Screeching Goldfish)**

Drew threw his stuff onto the ground and jumped up onto the top bunk. The cabin was able to fit all twelve of them and it was clear that the smoking teen had picked his bed. "Uh, don't you think we have a say on where we have to sleep too?" Drew scoffed as he looked over to see Ryung looking at him.

"Look kid, I already picked my spot. You can sleep anywhere, but here," He said as he rolled over and began changing into his clothes as everyone began walking in. "Didn't know I would be giving everyone a show. Might as well throw me some tips right now, it's the only kind of nudity that you are going to get,"

The rest of the Screeching Goldfish team members all looked at him in disgust as they all covered their eyes. "Can you like, hurry up and finish that please? We would all like to have our eyesight back," Natalie complained as she set her stuff down on her choice of bed. "Ugh, these beds are rock hard!"

"C'mon guys, it could be wo-," Before Charlie could finish his sentence, Nikolai came up behind him and covered his mouth.

"Charlie, comrade, before you finish that sentence, remember what has happened. When you said something like that, the dock, which were apparently made of the strongest wood to make sure that it didn't break, broke when you said those words; Now, I would like to sleep with no issues, so please watch where you are saying those words," Nikolai said as the bad luck charm nodded his head before released again.

Everyone on the Screeching Goldfish's cabin had picked out their beds and were attempting to fall asleep. And of course by attempting, it means trying to fall asleep while Max was chowing down on the food that she had brought from home and letting out massive farts while doing so. All the rest of the campers on the team covered their faces with their pillows or pinched their noses with their fingers. One particular 'happy' Japanese teen was having a hard time not saying anything.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Jasmine)**

 **Jasmine:** "Look, I try to find the good qualities about everyone that I meet, even the people who are very mean and can bully people. Max is nice, determined, and I guess her farts can sound like Mary Had a Little Lamb? But it's only the first night and if we can't handle her gas right now, will we be able to handle it for the rest of the time that she is here?"

She looked around and looked at the camera with wide eyes.

 **Jasmine:** "Don't tell her I said that!"

* * *

 **(Ridiculous Raccoons)**

"So this is where we are staying for the rest of the competition? This place is a dump!"

Once the team had entered the cabin, they could instantly see the cockroaches running up and down the walls of the cabin. "You have got to be kidding me," Sarah said in a monotone voice as she looked around their place of residence. "Does Chris actually expect us to stay in a place like this?"

"Well, this is basically him going back to his roots," Dustin said as he tried picking a bed. When he found one, he shook the pillow and some bugs happened to fall out of it. "He was feeling nostalgic and the original cabins were almost like this, maybe even worse,"

Everyone set there stuff down and David went to the confessionals. As he left, Nick looked at Craig. "Hey so, that guy is obviously going to be a threat," He told the other teen. "Did you hear what he does? He is a detective of all things! He will probably be able to do all these challenges with ease and maybe even could win this. We got to get him out of here,"

"But won't he be able to tell if we were plotting against him?"

* * *

 **(Confessional: David)**

 **David:** "Detective Log #1: I have arrived here at Camp Wawanakwa and already have I been able to solve the mystery of Chris's razor cut and Naomi's body type. I can't say that I won't be a target by people cause they think I am too smart and too cunning, but I am here to solve the biggest mystery of it all; what will it take for Detective David Clarke to win the $100,000,000?

 **(End Confessional)**

* * *

All the teens were attempting to fall asleep as Chris and Chef were in the camera room, watching everyone falling asleep. "Well, they better get as much sleep as they can because they are in for a rude awakening tomorrow!" Chris said as he turned to the camera. "With the first day of Total Drama Island Challenge complete, will the campers be able to handle these 24 weeks to try and win the dough? And which teen will step up and be able to win this? Find out next time on Total. Drama. Island Challenge!" He then turned to Chef and smiled. They looked at each other awkwardly before the camera fizzled out, ending the episode.

* * *

 **Once again, I am going to apologize with all of my heart. I really wanted to try making this a great chapter to try and introduce all the characters with a lot of depth. I do have a favor though. I am going to need help...I am for sure not the best writer out there and I would love some help for suggestions, challenges, storylines, alliances, etc. Please, I want this story to be for you guys, not just for me. Thank you so much everyone, Ani is out!**


	4. Episode 2: New Twist on an Old Classic

**Alright everyone, here it is once again, Total Drama Island Challenge! The campers will be facing a somewhat similar challenge to the first one of the official series, but with an added stipulation. What will it be? You are going to need to read this next chapter!**

* * *

"Last time, on Total Drama Island Challenge!"

"24 new campers arrived and the drama already seems to be building as it seems nobody can stand one Drew Hanson," The flashback shows multiple campers glaring at Drew as he took a drag of his cigarette. "There are two teams; The Screeching Goldfish and the Ridiculous Raccoons, 12 members on each team. Since I was feeling _nice for once_ , I decided to let them relax on their first day, but today is challenge day, which means there will be someone going home today,"

Chris came into view of the camera, holding a cup of coffee. "Who will come out on top in today's challenge and which miserable sap will lose out on winning $100,000,000!?" He said before smirking. "Find out on Total," The camera backed up. "Drama," It got even farther away. "Island Challenge!" On the last two words, the entire island was shown.

 **(Intro)**

* * *

The sun came up on Camp Wawanakwa and Chris was about to have a nasty wake-up call for the campers. He was in the middle of the clearing between the two cabins, holding a very large megaphone in his hands. He smirked as he held it up to his lips, before turning to the audience. "This is going to be fun!" He exclaimed quietly as he took a deep breath and turned the megaphone on.

 **"ATTENTION ALL CAMPERS! MEET ME IN THE MESS HALL TO FIGURE OUT YOUR FIRST CHALLENGE! IF YOU ARE NOT THERE IN THE NEXT 10 MINUTES, YOUR TEAM WILL BE PENALIZED GOING INTO THE CHALLENGE!"**

 **(Screeching Goldfish)**

Almost all at once, you could hear the collective groans of the campers as they all got up and got dressed. Drew lit up a cigarette after he put a shirt on, filling the cabin with smoke as everyone began coughing, trying to get changed. "Look, isn't there a bear that talks about preventing wildfires?" Natalie said in between coughs. "Maybe you should practice fire safety by putting that out,"

Drew rolled his eyes as he dropped his finished cigarette and stomped on it. "You think that you can just tell me what to do? Look hon, you do you and I will do me. If you have a problem with me, then I will make sure that you are one of the first people off of this island," And with that, the teen that nobody seemed to like was out of the cabin, leaving everyone there to glare in his direction.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Charlie)**

"So I know that I am considered the 'bad luck' of the team, but I at least hope that no one completely hates me like they hate Drew," Charlie said as he frantically looked around, making sure that no one was around him. "That guy is bad news. I feel like he is going to be that Alejandro-kind of person in this season; going to manipulate more and more people to get closer and closer to that prize money. I'm hoping someone can stop him. Whether it be anyone else or it be me!"

He smiled to himself. "Yup! I am going to bring so much good luck to this season that I am going to take down the major villain this season and win that money!" Charlie winced, almost preparing himself for something terrible to happen. When nothing did, he shrugged his shoulders and nodded. "See, nothing bad is going to happen!"

Charlie walked out of the confessional and almost instantly, a lightning bolt came down (mind you, this is a sunny and clear day) and struck the boy with bad luck, making him groan in pain.

 **(End Confessional)**

* * *

 **(Ridiculous Raccoons)**

Everyone seemed to be getting along inside of this cabin, but everyone seemed to feel off about Dave, who was still wearing his trench coat. They all left the cabin and made their way towards the Mess Hall, all while the Screeching Goldfish decided to talk to the them, trying to avoid Drew who looked like he didn't want anything to do with his teammates. "So uh...I guess we are all on the consensus that nobody likes him, right?" Madelyn asked Octavian, who just gave her a shrug.

"I personally have anything against the guy, but he seems like a jerk," He said, quiet enough to make sure that his unpopular teammate couldn't hear him. "He can keep doing what he is doing, I don't care. The one thing I know is that a team seems to vote out a teammate who doesn't perform well in a challenge. So if he does well in this first challenge, I'd let him stay. Let him stay around until the merger and then take him out along with the rest of them," He then walked ahead of her, leaving Madelyn by herself. "Until I am the last one left,"

All of the campers made it to the Mess Hall to see Chris and Chef, with plates of food on the table that Chef had made for them. Of course, it didn't look like the best kind of food, but with a chef who looked like he could squish you with his foot, you would eat his food too. As the campers were eating, Chris stood in front of them. "Good morning campers! I hope you all got enough sleep before I rudely interrupted you," He said with a smug expression on his face.

"Well I was sleeping well until I heard your voice," Jelaminah said as she rolled her eyes. "Can we just get a move on and let us know what the first challenge is going to be?"

"I was getting to that!" Chris snapped before clearing his throat. "You all know I am starting to feel nostalgic this season. Which is why we will be having a cliff diving challenge for the first challenge of Total Drama Island Challenge!" Everyone groaned at that. "What, what's the matter?"

"Well, no offense Chris," Sarah said with a sarcastic tone. "But that just isn't original. Everyone knows, which ever team has the most people jump into the shark-infested waters and survives gets an advantage and there is going to be some kind of second part to the challenge. Come up with something new,"

The host glared in her direction before taking a deep breath. "I wasn't finished," he said as he calmed himself down. "You aren't just jumping off of the cliff by yourself," He and Chef then led the contestants, who had finished eating the disgusting slop, outside to a giant curtain being held up by two trees. Chef then removed the curtain to reveal a giant pile of junk, piling almost as far as the beginning of the forest.

"What is all this for?" Nick asked as he walked up to the junk pile, picking up a fake fish head. "All I see is garbage,"

"These are the extra parts from the Jumbo Jet from the 3rd season, plus everything we have accumulated throughout every season so far," Chris explained as he picked up a metal piece that contained his face. "Ever since Sierra blew up the Jumbo Jet in Drumheller, we were trying to decide how to bring it back to the show somehow. So how about making it apart of the first challenge of this new season?"

The campers went through the piles of junk and pulled out random things. Brian picked up half of a guitar that didn't have any strings, Jasmine grabbed a lamp that instead of a lampshade, had a giraffe where the light bulb is supposed to be, and Ryung picked up a cane with a duck head. "U-um...what do these have to do with our challenge?" the shy Korean boy asked the host.

"It's a new twist on an old classic!" Chris exclaimed as everyone looked at him confusingly. He then sighed. "Do I really have to explain? You guys are going to be picking up things from this junk pile to take with you for the dive. You are going to be picking things to make your jumps more...interesting and flashy. Chef and I, including a returning veteran to the Total Drama scene, will be judging you on your jumps and the team with the highest points at the end of the cliff diving challenge will be chilling in a nice mansion and having dinner with me, while the losing team will be sending someone home tonight!"

"So...there isn't going to be a second part like season 1? Thought you were feeling nostalgic Chris,"

Chris went up to Craig and smacked him on the back of the head, clearly annoyed. "Anyways, you have 15 minutes to find what you need to make your guys' jumps spectacular," When no one moved, he raised his hands into the air. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get to it!"

The two teams broke off to look for objects to help them in the challenge. Natalie went to go grab half of a surf board and then Drew walked right up to her. "Oh hey, thanks for that!" He said as he ripped it from her hands before running off.

"Hey! Get back here you jerk!"

The Ridiculous Raccoons were searching as a team. "Hey, this might help you," Brian offered to Seredene, holding out a piece of bamboo. "You seem like some kind of ninja girl or seem to have taken martial arts training. You could possibly incorporate this into your dive,"

Seredene smiled and grabbed the bamboo stick from her teammates hands.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Brian)**

"Yeah, I know that in the long run, this isn't a team game," The musician said as he sat there with his arms crossed. "I really should be looking out for myself more so than my team. But if we don't win challenges, then I have a chance of getting eliminated, just like everyone else does. I'm not saying that I don't want to make friends, but I really want to win that money,"

* * *

Madelyn and Sami decided to search together as they found multiple things, including a broken-in-half record, a mop bucket, etc. "So you are into musicals too?" Madelyn asked her as the musical freak nodded.

"Oh yes. I have been in multiple productions back home," Sami answered. "What about you?"

"You know, I don't know why, but I just can't seem to get into one, no matter how hard I try on my auditions," Madelyn answered as she walked away to go look for more stuff. "I can't imagine why," As she was walking away, Sami had to plug her ears as Madelyn began singing, her voice sounding like nails on a chalkboard.

Back with the Screeching Goldfishs, Jasmine was helping Allisandra, who seemed like she didn't want to be there. The nice Asian teen turned and saw her new friend with her hands in her pockets and kicking a can around the pile of garbage. "Hey Alli, are you alright?" She asked her as she hopped off and landed next to her teammate. "You seem like you are having a hard time here,"

"I-I am just missing home," The shy girl answered as she picked up the can that was on the ground. "I think I can use this..."

She walked away from Jasmine, who had a very concerned look on her face.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Jasmine)**

"I feel super bad for Aliisandra," The Asian teen stated sadly. "I remember when I told my parents that I got into the show. They were super sad to see me go, even though I have a big chance to win the prize money and bring it back to them!"

She then slumped over. "But Allisandra seems like she doesn't even want to be here. It's almost like she was forced to come here by her parents..." She then gasped sharply. "I hope they didn't tell her that if she doesn't win the show that they will throw her out...oh my, that would be terrible!"

* * *

 **"You all have 5 minutes left!"**

Chris's voice rang through everyone's ears as they rushed to finish their decorations for each one's jump. Nick had grabbed a large piece of sheet metal and using his crowbar, was able to smash the piece of sheet metal and shape it into a giant metal swan. Dustin just looked at it as Nick smiled, tossing his crowbar up in the air and catching it. "You need help," Dustin said under his breath, making Nick raise his crowbar in alarm.

"What was that!?"

"Nothing!" The Philippine teen said as he winced, not wanting to get hit with the blunt object.

Nick nodded as he lowered his crowbar and walked off, making Dustin sigh in relief. Jeleminah grabbed multiple things in her arms, causing Craig to walk up, trying to help. "Here, let me carry a couple of those for you," he said as he outstretched his arms.

She smiled, before dumping the entire load on top of him, causing him to fall on the floor. She then stood over him with an annoyed expression on her face. "If you can't carry multiple things like this, then you aren't of any use to me. If your jump isn't extraordinary and we end up losing today, then you will be the first one to go, do I make myself clear?" Craig gave her a strained thumbs up as Jeleminah collected all of her things and went off into her own direction.

Sarah had just finished her plan for her jump when she was accidentally bumped into by Drew of all people, looking at the competition. "Can I help you," She said in a monotone voice, almost sarcastically.

"Oh you know, just looking at what I am facing for this challenge. And from what I see..." He took a look around to see everyone else's decorations for their jumps. He snickered as he saw Georgia struggling, trying to carry multiple pieces of broken wrapping paper, dropping multiple pieces in the process. "This is going to be an easy win for my team,"

"Did you just come here to gloat to me or did you actually have something intelligent to say?" Sarah said with an annoyed tone to her voice. "You aren't even on my team. Wouldn't you prefer to talk to your own teammates?"

"See that's the thing," Drew said with a smirk. "I can't stand those idiots on my team. I mean you have seen them right?" She nodded, almost agreeing with him. "But you, I can actually stand. I am coming to you with a chance for an alliance. One person for each team, we can take them out from the inside,"

Sarah was actually shocked that someone was trying to make an alliance this early, but her surprised expression dropped as she realized who she was talking to. "Unfortunately, I am going to decline that," She answered, making Drew's smirk drop into a frown. "You might be able to tolerate me, but let me make one thing apparent; I absolutely CAN'T stand you," And with that, she walked away, leaving Drew standing there, seething.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Drew)**

"She is going to regret that," He said as he punched the wall of the outhouse. "How dare she deny my offer!? I am the strongest player in this game!" He grabbed a cigarette from his back pocket and lit it, not realizing the wall also caught on fire. "Eh, doesn't matter. If I get the chance, she will be the first one to go from them," As he took a drag, he finally realized the small ember on the wall. "Oh *bleep*!" He yelled as he used the sleeve of his jacket to put the flame out. "See? All under control,"

* * *

 **"TIMES UP!"**

Everyone dropped what they were doing and looked at Chris, who walked up with Chef and a very familiar looking Goth. "Everyone, you probably all know who this is if you have watched previous seasons of Total Drama, but for those who don't know, this is Gwen, Season 1 finalist!" Gwen turned and glared at him as he said that. "Like I said, not winner, but finalist!"

"Chris, why the heck am I here?" She asked as she crossed her arms. "Ever since the island sank, I was told I wasn't ever going to be needed again. Yet, you come around still staying I am under contract!"

"Well you happen to remember that spa appointment that you had two weeks ago?"

"Yeah..." Gwen said, glaring at him. "Even though I signed in, they said that I wasn't allowed to go in. Really ruined my day," After saying this, her eyes widened with surprise. "Wait a minute, how do you know about that?"

"Well I needed to get a veteran for the show, so I may have sent the spa my contract for you to sign instead of their signing in papers," The host said with a small smile, not thinking he did anything wrong.

"YOU DID WHAT!?"

"Look, its only for this challenge okay?" Chris said, putting his hands up in defense. "I needed a veteran to whip these new guys into shape,"

Gwen looked around at the campers for this season and rolled her eyes. "Well, at least most of them look better then the people that were around for my time here,"

"Anyways, I hope you all are ready for the challenge, because it is starting right now!" Chris announced as everyone looked around nervously. "Time to bring up all your creations to the top of the cliff where we will be taking part in the diving challenge!"

"Wait a minute,"

Chris turned around to see Naomi with her hand raised. "Why didn't you just bring the piles of garbage closer to the cliff so we didn't have to carry our things so far?"

The host put his hand on his chin and thought about it. "You know, that probably would have made it easier," he said before shrugging and smirking. "But I also remembered, I don't care! Carry your things to the top of the cliff!"

Everyone groaned as they grabbed their creations and dragged them up the cliff. Eli was having a tough time as he tried carrying some aluminum foil and bubble wrap. Drew began laughing as while no one was watching, he shoulder-checked his own teammate, making him drop everything, it flying through the gust of wind. "NO!" Eli yelled as he tried grabbing his things.

"Oh no!" Drew said sarcastically. "I am so sorry!"

Since she was right behind them, Viola tried to grab as many of the floating objects that were flying through the air, but wasn't able to get all of them. She then walked up to Eli, who looked down in the dumps. "Hey, sorry kid. I couldn't get all of them," She said as she handed him the remnants of his items. As he walked away with a quiet 'thank you', she glared in the direction of her teammate that almost ruined Eli's jump. "Freaking jerk," she said to herself as she grabbed her items and dragged them up to the top of the cliff.

As soon as everyone got to the top, one of them happened to come up with another realization. "We are about to jump into water, right Chris?" Leilani asked the host, who just nodded in response. "Then why the heck didn't you just have us dress in our bathing suits before coming up here!?"

Chris shrugged. "Didn't really think about it until now, thank you Leilani!" He said sarcastically. "All of you, go back to your cabins and change into your swimsuits. And since she was the one to bring up that bathing suit issue, Leilani from the Screeching Goldfish will be going first!"

"Wait, wha-"

"Do you want to be pushed off now?" The host asked as Leilani could feel the presence of Chef Hatchet right behind her. "Then I suggest you get a move on and don't complain!"

Everyone groaned as they ran down the cliff as fast as possible to get to their cabins. As soon as they all got back up to the top of the cliff, Leilani, in her black and blue wetsuit, looked over the cliff, seeing that it was a lot higher then she previously believed it to be. "Okay, Leilani, you can lift a 250 lb. barbell weight, a thousand-foot high cliff shouldn't be anything," She said to herself as she grabbed her objects for her jump: A bar for a barbell, that was missing both of the weights, a pack of half-used matches, and multiple sheets of paper that were taped and wrapped around both sides of the bar.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Leilani)**

"I decided to go with a mixture of both my favorite pastime, weight lifting, and my heritage, being from Hawaii and all. Fire spinners are very famous where I am from and I have practiced doing that. Better get me a good score," She said in a huff, clearly annoyed that she was forced to go first.

* * *

Chris, Chef, and Gwen were all at the bottom of the cliff on the beach, all three of them having perfect view of the cliff and the campers' jumps. "Alright Leilani, we don't have all day!" Chris exclaimed as loud as he could, receiving a glare from said muscular Hawaiian.

Lighting up the two matches, she lit up both ends of the bar, the flames igniting almost instantly, making everyone back up just in case. With a quick breath, she jumped off and began the challenge. Everyone, even Drew, seemed to be impressed by the fire-spinning skills of the Hawaiian native. She then ended her performance by throwing the bar into the air, the flaming object spinning multiple times in the air before falling back down, Leilani catching it before creating a large splash in the water. She surfaced as the judges just looked at her with wide eyes, still not over what they just saw. "You got to tell me that was good, right!?" She yelled towards them as they all raised their boards, all three of them reading a perfect '10'.

 **Screeching Goldfish: 30**

 **Ridiculous Raccoons: 0**

The Goldfishs all cheered and whooped as Leilani began swimming out of the water, completely happy with her jump. "I don't know what to say Chris, maybe you should have saved the best for last," she said with a smirk as the host just shook his head in disbelief.

"Well then, after that amazing jump, the Screeching Goldfish pull ahead very quickly!" He exclaimed as he then looked up to the cliff. "Alright, since Leilani went, someone from the Raccoons needs to go. I don't care who it is, but the decision better be quick!" He then turned to Chef and Gwen. "Though I doubt anything is going to top what she just did," He said to them, both nodding in agreement.

The Ridiculous Raccoons all looked at each other. "Well, I mean, come on guys, just because she probably did the best trick ever, doesn't mean that we lose hope!" David said as they all turned to him.

 **(A Couple Seconds Later...)**

"Alright, when I said that, I didn't mean that I volunteering as tribute!" The detective yelled in fear as he looked down at the water. "I am a man who solves mysteries, not a man who does childish stunts!"

"Okay, well first of all, you aren't that much older then the rest of us," Nick said as he walked closer to the detective teen. "And riddle me this: What's black and blue and red all over?"

"Well, first of all, the phrase is black and white and red all over, and second of all-"

"I'll give you the answer: YOU IF YOU DON"T MAKE THE JUMP!" Nick yelled as he held up his trusty crowbar, making David wince in fear.

"Okay, okay, fine!"

David took one last deep breath before looking down at the water. The scene went black and white as the detective looked on in deep thought. _'This musn't register on an emotional level,'_ He thought to himself as he looked at the trajectory of the cliff compared to the water. _'First, jump off the cliff,'_ A scene is shown with David jumping off of the cliff at a certain angle.

 _'Then, move slowly to the left as the wind will slow down my fall,'_ It shows the detective falling, moving to the left since there was a random piece of rock sticking out on the right side of the cliff.

 _'Next, hug legs close to body and fall into the water, creating a small splash of water,'_ It then showed the detective landing in the water, safely. _'That will for sure lead to-'_

"HURRY UP!" Chris yelled, breaking David's concentration.

* * *

 **(Confessional: David)**

"Chris must know that a detective needs all the time in the world to think," David said as he took a puff of his 'pipe' and took it out of his mouth pointing it towards the camera. "A crime can't be solved in a matter of seconds. A true detective must use all of his brain power and observation to find out the clues and the steps to catching the culprit," He then put the 'pipe' back in his mouth. "Of course, this is just a cliff jump and nothing as severe as the Case of the Missing Dog Treat, but same steps apply,"

 **(End Confessional)**

* * *

David took the leap and followed every single step that he had thought about, even the part of hugging his legs together and making a small splash in the water. He smiled as he swam back towards the shore, but was stopped by a long tentacle that came out of the water, wrapping around his ankle. "Oh this is so not elementary!" The detective yelled as the tentacle picked him up out of the water and threw him towards the judges and Leilani, who ducked to avoid the flying human. They turned and saw that he had hit one of the trees before peeling off and landing face up.

Chris, Chef, and Gwen all looked at each other before holding up their signs. Chris gave him a 4, Chef gave him a 2, and Gwen gave him a 3.

 **Screeching Goldfish: 30**

 **Ridiculous Raccoons: 9**

The detective got up and narrowed his eyes at the host. "Chris McLean, if you wouldn't have broken my concentration, I would have been able to figure out what to do to avoid that squid! Don't you understand how hard detectives must concentrate to figure things out!?"

Chris rolled his eyes as he looked at detective and smirked. "Well, we didn't have time for your concentration. Now, go over by Leilani or I can have Chef here throw you back into the water with that squid. And he doesn't look like he is done with you yet," Everyone looked to see the tentacle pop out of the water and menacingly wave at David.

The detective gulped as he slouched, walking towards Leilani. "Alright, who's next!?" The host yelled.

What followed next was a montage of people jumping and doing their tricks. The next person to jump was Charlie, who held a skateboard in his hands. He jumped and as he attempted to do a trick, the board was instantly snatched by a flock of seagulls. Charlie looked scared as he pulled out a cartoon-ish sign saying 'Help me'. The Goldfish groaned at his luck as he just plummeted to the water below. Chris gave him a 2, Chef gave him a 0 and Gwen gave him a 2. Once the bad luck charm surfaced, the tentacle tried grabbing him, but was stopped as a loose tree fell from the side of the cliff, hitting the tentacle, causing many bubbles to surface from the source of the tentacle, the long object being pulled back into the water. Charlie dived underneath to see the squid rubbing its tentacle before noticing the bad luck charm, inking as it swam away, cover Charlie in a black ink.

 **Screeching Goldfish: 34**

 **Ridiculous Raccoons: 9**

Up next was Sarah, who was using two shards of metal from the Jumbo Jet. With the same deadpanned face as before, she jumped off the cliff, before stabbing the metal shards into the cliff, using them almost like the hidden blades from Assassin's Creed. The other campers were wondering how the heck the shards weren't breaking as she made it half way down the cliff. Sarah took a deep breath as she then let go of the metal shards, falling backwards towards the water with her arms outstretched. She landed in the water, creating a pretty decent splash. Chris gave her dive a 6, Chef gave it a 7, and Gwen gave it a 4.

 **Screeching Goldfish: 34**

 **Ridiculous Raccoons: 26**

The Raccoons cheered, knowing that they had gotten back into game as Sarah swam her way out of the water, still keeping the same deadpanned face. "Talk about a leap of faith!" When the host realized You aren't going to smile?" Chris asked her as she shot him a glare. "Alright, going to just move on from that. NEXT!"

Max was up next as the eating contest extraordinaire took a few steps back. In her hands was an old swimming pool, which had a metal bottom. She then ran and jumped, landing in the middle of the swimming pool, which when colliding with the water below, created a large splash, soaking both Chef and Gwen, but not Chris, who opened an umbrella for himself. They glared at Chris who closed his umbrella and whistled as he wrote down his score for her. He gave her a 5, while Chef gave her a 6, and Gwen gave her a 2.

 **Screeching Goldfish: 47**

 **Ridiculous Raccoons: 26**

Nick jumped next for the Raccoons, as in his hands were random pieces of junk; a Frisbee, that had multiple holes in it, an old statue that had a golden tint to it, and a large dry board. Also in his hands was his crowbar and on his face was a frightening grin. He jumped and threw all the items into the air, minus the crowbar and as they fell towards him, he took 3 mighty swings at each item, breaking them mostly in one swing. When he realized the dry board didn't break, he swung madly at it, breaking it into small itty-bitty pieces. The golden statue landed by Chris and he looked down in horror to see that it was...

"My Gemmy!" He exclaimed in disbelief as the other judges rolled their eyes at him. Nick then landed in the water and held his crowbar up in triumph.

 **Chris: 7; Chef: 10; Gwen: 8**

 **Screeching Goldfish: 47**

 **Ridiculous Raccoons: 51**

Drew grumbled as he realized that his team had lost the lead. "That's just great," he muttered as he looked at his team. "I'm going," he said bluntly as he pushed his way through. In his hands was the the half of a surf board that he snatched from Natalie and attached to it was a sheet of metal, one that happened to have Chris's face plastered on it. "This is how a real man goes down a cliff,"

Jumping off the side of the cliff, Drew put the surfboard/metal board underneath him and it landed on the side of the cliff. Since he had some metal on the board, it had just enough traction to stay on the rock. As he surfed down, Drew took a puff of his cigarette before crushing it on the surfboard. Once he made it closer to the water, he jumped off the board and landed in the water. He surfaced and threw his arms up in the air. "Now that is how you go down a cliff!" He then looked towards the judges to see their scores.

 **Chris: 6; Chef: 6; Gwen: 5**

 **Screeching Goldfish: 64**

 **Ridiculous Raccoons: 51**

"Oh you have got to be kidding me," Drew said as he climbed out of the water and got right in Chris' face. "Why isn't that a better score? I literally did better than anyone who has jumped so far!" He then backed up as Chef Hatchet stood up and got in his way, glaring down at the teen.

"I mean, I can make it lower if you'd like?" Chris threatened as he went to erase his board.

"No no!" Drew exclaimed in defense. "I mean 17 is great! That is a great score!"

Stepping up to the plate next was Georgia, who stood on the edge of the cliff with her arms outstretched. She then took one small step and began her descent down towards the water below. As she fell, she did multiple flips and somersaults in midair, all while blowing kisses down to the contestants that had already jumped. She then landed in the water, making a small splash in the process.

 **Chris: 6; Chef: 8; Gwen 4**

 **Screeching Goldfish: 64**

 **Ridiculous Raccoons: 69**

Nikolai stepped up for Goldfish and in his hands were pieces of metal, that closely resembled pistols. The other contestants stood back in terror before he just looked at them and smiled lightly. "Worry not comrades; I don't intend on using these on you," He then turned and the smile dropped. "Not yet anyways," He then jumped.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Nikolai)**

"I was taught by my uncle how to make anything into a firearm. Looks like his training will help me in this game more than I thought it would..." He then realized what he was saying. "And when I mean training, I mean training to become a cop. You know, they get into tough situations, they have to get out of them," He looked around before he pulled said item and shot the camera.

 **(Outside of the Confessional)**

As Nikolai left the confessional, David could be seen behind it, writing down notes in his notepad. "Trying to hide things from us all, are you Nikolai?" The detective said as he put his notepad in his trench coat. "Mark my words, I will find out what it is you are hiding. Whether it be non-threatening or malicious intent,"

* * *

As he was falling, he began firing his guns in multiple different directions, flipping and spinning as he did so. For his final trick, he squinted his one good eye and aimed down towards Chris, making everyone who was down below cover their heads in fear. Chris was still cuddling his Gemmy, but it was shot out of his hands by the last bullet that remained in Nikolai's clip. "HEY!" The host exclaimed as everyone uncovered their heads and began laughing hysterically.

 **Chris: 2; Chef: 8; Gwen: 7**

 **Screeching Goldfish: 81**

 **Ridiculous Raccoons: 69**

Brian walked up to the edge of the cliff and gulped loudly. "Okay music boy, you can do this!" Naomi exclaimed towards him, making the flute player look back and nod at her. From the case behind him, he pulled out his flute and put it together before putting it to his lips.

"HEY, WE WANT A CLIFF JUMP, NOT A LULLABY!" Drew yelled loudly at him from down below.

Brian rolled his eyes as he looked down, took a deep breath, and jumped. He began to play a fast-paced melody, spinning and dancing in midair. The melody only seemed to get faster as he got closer to the water and so did the spinning, before he landed in the water with one last note for the song.

 **Chris: 5; Chef: 3; Gwen: 8**

 **Screeching Goldfish: 81**

 **Ridiculous Raccoons: 87**

"Hey, so are you guys going to come get me after after I jump?" Octavian said as he looked over the cliff. "Because I am pretty sure you read my file, saying that I can't swim,"

"Yeah yeah, look, if your jump doesn't completely suck, we will fish you out!" Chris yelled out. "And by we, I mean Chef!" Chef glared at the host who just shrugged. "Hey, he is a rich Italian guy who knows many famous people and comes from a wealthy, prosperous family. Can't risk any lawsuits!"

Octavian was getting nervous as he continued to look down at the water below. " _Fanculo_!" He yelled as he jumped, in his hands a soccer ball. As he fell, he bounced the ball of his foot multiple times before using his head to bounce it higher into the air. Realizing that he didn't have that much more time left, he looked up at the ball. Just as he was about to hit the water, he went upside down and kick the ball downwards, both he and the ball creating splashes in the water.

 **Chris: 3; Chef: 1; Gwen: 2**

 **Screeching Goldfish: 87**

 **Ridiculous Raccoons: 87**

Chef grabbed a large fishing rod and threw it out towards the Italian scholar, hooking him in the shirt and reeling him back onto shore. Octavian hugged himself all the way until Chef got him to shore, finally releasing as he saw he was safe. " _Grazzi!"_ He exclaimed in thanks before looking at the scores. "What!?"

Chris shrugged. "Sorry, it wasn't that impressive," he said as he looked at the Italian teen. "For a smarty-pants in politics and law, I was expecting a lot better from you too,"

Sami jumped off the cliff and she seemed to be standing on a platform. On her feet were tap dance shoes and she began to sing and tap dance to the Newsie's song 'King of New York'.

 _A pair of new shoes with matching laces_

 _A permanent box at Sheepshead races_

 _Pastrami on rye with a sour pickle_

 _A personal puss on a wooden nickel_

 _Look at me!_

 _I'm the King of New York!_

 _Suddenly_

 _I'm respectable_

 _Starin' right at'cha_

 _Lousy with stature_

She did a spin as she broke out into a tap dance number, before the platform landed in the water with her finishing her dance with her arms in the air. Everyone gave her a clap as she took a bow.

 **Chris: 6; Chef: 8; Gwen: 5**

 **Screeching Goldfish: 87**

 **Ridiculous Raccoons: 106**

Ryung was shown jumping next, using his selfie stick to take multiple pictures, each from different angles. He panned over the contestants who were standing at the bottom of the cliff and once he saw the girls that were their, he began to lose his mind. He turned away from everyone else and held his selfie stick in the air before splashing into the water.

 **Chris: 4; Chef: 1; Gwen: 0**

 **Screeching Goldfish: 92**

 **Ridiculous Raccoons: 106**

Dustin took a unique approach for his jump. He grabbed a chalkboard that looked really worn down and wrote multiple mathematics problems with a piece of chalk that looked like it was bit into by a beaver. He grabbed the sides of the chalkboard and took it down with him before he got to solving. He quickly solved the first equation before looking down to see how much time he had left. He then went back to solving the second problem and when he was done, he realized that he was running out of time. "Shoot!" He exclaimed as he solved the last one as fast as possible before crashing down into the water, making a decent sized splash. He surfaced on top of the chalkboard, before looking up and smiling.

 **Chris: 3; Chef: 1; Gwen: 2**

 **Screeching Goldfish: 92**

 **Ridiculous Raccoons: 112**

Viola had with her a pad and a oil pencil, making people wonder how she was able to find those in Chef's pile of junk. She jumped and began drawing very fiercely, before landing in the water with the pad high above her head to protect it. The judges were about to give her a low score, but once she turned the pad over, they started changing their minds. On the piece of paper was a very detailed picture of Viola, with the briefcase of money in her hands and everyone else cheering behind her, minus one Drew, who was drawn with a donkey head. Everyone laughed as Drew was fuming.

 **Chris: 6; Chef: 4; Gwen: 8**

 **Screeching Goldfish: 110**

 **Ridiculous Raccoons: 112**

Jelaminah jumped down with a makeshift hang-glider, using 2 metal poles and a large piece of an old flag, one that seemed to resemble the old Killer Bass flag. She gently glided down before back-flipping into the water, letting the glider go towards the beach. She surfaced to see the judge's scores. Let's just say...she wasn't too happy. "You have got to be joking me," she said as she growled at them.

 **Chris: 3; Chef: 3; Gwen: 5**

 **Screeching Goldfish: 110**

 **Ridiculous Raccoons: 123**

"Hey, don't hate the judge, hate the game," Gwen simply said as she shrugged, making Jela almost jump at her, but she held herself back and just growled.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Jelaminah)**

"Look, I can get past the fact that we started off slow. Heck, I can even get past the fact that we could lose today, which my team better not be planning to do," Jela said with a frown. "What I can't get is how my jump didn't get us a better score. What I did was better than the people who ended up botching, how do I not get at least all 7's? If we end up losing today, it won't be my fault. It'll be my teams for not getting better scores,"

 **(End Confessional)**

* * *

It was Jasmine's turn and jumped down with some broken plates and some poles. Her initial plan was jump with those items and spin the plates on the poles, but right before she did, Allisandra came up right behind her. "Hey Jasmine!" she said surprisingly loudly, startling the Asian teen, making her drop the plates right out of her hands. "Oh no! I'm so sorry...I was just going to wish you good luck..."

Jasmine looked worried before she put her arm around her. "It's no worries! I can still do this without those plates!" She looked down at the poles for a moment. "I just gotta think of something..."

"HEY! WE HAVE A SCHEDULE!" Chris yelled from the bottom of the cliff. "HURRY UP!"

Jasmine looked at the poles and then the same flock of seagulls that stole Charlie's skateboard coming their way, before smiling. "I got it!" She exclaimed as she jumped off the cliff with an excited giggle. The seagulls thought that they were going to torture another person, but to their surprise, Jasmine used the poles to climb up on their backs, standing on flock as if she were riding them. They flew around frantically, trying to shake her off, but weren't successful until they were low enough to the water, where Jasmine jumped off on her own free will.

 **Chris: 6; Chef: 8; Gwen: 5**

 **Screeching Goldfish: 129**

 **Ridiculous Raccoons: 123**

Naomi jumped with a loud whoop, spinning through the air like a trapeze artist. She then reached behind her and grabbed her leg, showing off to the rest of the cast how flexible she was. With one last front flip, the athletic beauty landed in the water. When she surfaced, she was pleased with her scores, as was the rest of her team.

 **Chris: 6; Chef; 7; Gwen: 4**

 **Screeching Goldfish: 129**

 **Ridiculous Raccoons: 140**

She swam to the shore and gave her teammates a high five for regaining the lead, all while the Screeching Goldfish were looking on in concern, not knowing how long they could keep trading the lead with the other team. "You got skills," Brian said as he gave her a high five. "If you really wanted to, you could have been a member of the color guard. You would most likely fit right in,"

"You ain't bad yourself, music boy," Naomi said as she smiled back at him. "I've always been interested in color guard ever since seeing them at high school football games and what not. I was busy with cheer-leading, you know?"

Allisandra was at the top of the cliff with a can, a bowling pin, and a tennis racket that was missing the net part. "I wonder what she can do with those," Craig whispered to Madelyn, who looked at him in confusion. "I mean, she seems really shy and acts like she doesn't want to be here. I bet that whatever she is going to do, she will mess up and cost her team,"

The red-head jumped off the cliff and tossed one item into the air...and then another. But as she threw up the second item, she caught the first item. She began juggling her items, getting faster and faster as she got closer to the water. When she was about to touch the water, she caught the last item behind her back and fell in, making a small splash.

 **Chris: 5; Chef: 2; Gwen: 4**

 **Screeching Goldfish: 140**

 **Ridiculous Raccoons: 140**

"Wow, its that close," Jelaminah said as she looked up at the cliff. "YOU REMEMBER WHAT I SAID CRAIG!? IF YOUR JUMP DOESN'T GIVE US THE WIN, THEN YOU ARE GONE!"

Craig stepped up to hear what she said and gulped.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Craig)**

"Look, I am no pushover," He said as fixed his shirt. "I mean, I am one of the biggest fan of Total Drama, so I know how Chris works. But that Jela girl really scares me. I don't know what I did to her for her to hate me...all I offered to do was help her with her stuff and now I am on the chopping block. Well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news for her, but I won't be going home today or ever. I'm winning this challenge and this game

 **(End Confessional)**

* * *

Madelyn walked up to him and slapped him on the shoulder. "Don't worry Craig, I bet your jump will be fantastic," She then jumped. "But I am going!" She flipped forward before clearing her throat. "Hey have you guys seen Wicked? I've heard it's magic!" The collection of groans were heard from down below. "Wait, wait, I've got more! My friend once had to fill in as the lead for Little Shop of Horrors! Looks like he was Suddenly Seymour!"

"OKAY FIRST OF ALL, THE FIRST PUN YOU MADE WAS ACTUALLY BETTER THAN THOSE!" Brian yelled up. "SECOND OF ALL, JUST STOP, YOU AREN'T HELPING THE SCORE WITH YOUR PUNS!"

Madelyn didn't seem to care though. "I once went into a Julius Ceaser audition and wanted the part of Ceaser, so I sang the song _'Backstabbers'_ by the O'Jays!" She exclaimed as the then landed in the water with a splash. When she surfaced, let's just say that she had annoyed people with her puns.

 **Chris: 2; Chef: 1; Gwen: 1**

 **Screeching Goldfish: 140**

 **Ridiculous Raccoons: 144**

"Awe man!" Madelyn exclaimed as she crossed her arms. "I thought I could give us a nice cushion for us to win the challenge!"

"Never in a life time," Sami said with a smirk. "My goodness, those were some of the worst puns I've ever heard!" When she saw Madelyn frown and slouch over, looking sad, she rolled her eyes and smiled. "That doesn't mean that you were bad. Your musical knowledge is very vast for you to know so many bad puns. I think I might have made my first friend here," When she said that, Madelyn's eyes glowed before she smiled.

Natalie was dragging a large mechanism with her, startling both Craig and Eli, the other member of the Goldfish still trying to figure out what he was going to do without most of his items. "Um...what exactly is that?" Craig asked as Natalie wiped the sweat off of her forehead.

"Oh this?" She asked before slapping the side of it. "This just happens to be a mechanical flying goat that I built using clothes hangers, pieces of the jumbo jet, and for a fire breathing feature, I was able to create sparks using matches and pieces of paper!" She demonstrated as she lit a match and put it near the back side of the goat, before opening a contraption by the mouth to make it seem like it was breathing fire. "See you on the other side!"

She activated the goat and jumped off the cliff, dive bombing down the cliff before lifting up, gliding through the air. She opened the mouth and made her creation breathe more fire. Multiple birds ended up getting their feathers scorched off, making them glare at the phone obsessed female. She then flew over the contestants that were at the bottom of the cliff, making them hit the deck to make sure they don't get hit.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Natalie)**

"Okay, was the mechanical flying goat a little too much?" Natalie asked as she put her finger on her chin. "Maybe, yes. But Drew stole the surfboard I was going to use! To be honest, I really wanted to throw this challenge so we have a chance of getting rid of Drew, but I don't want him to twist it into pressuring the other members of the team to vote me off. Plus, we have a really good chance of winning this challenge, I don't think Craig is going to pull out anything amazing, so all Eli would have to do is jump and we get the win! Nothing bad is going to happen!" She then thought about it for a second before knocking on the wall of the confessional. "I might have hung around Charlie too much today..."

 **(End Confessional)**

* * *

She flew down to the water and landed, before jumping in, not even creating a splash. When she turned around, she looked at the judges scores and was happy to say the least. "YES!" She exclaimed before bringing her and her mechanical flying goat out of the water.

 **Chris: 7; Chef: 6; Gwen 4**

 **Screeching Goldfish: 157**

 **Ridiculous Raccoons: 144**

Second to last was Seredene, who was holding her bamboo staff that Brian had found for her earlier. Also in her hands were pine cones, small rocks, and a wooden board. She jumped and began whacking the objects into the air, before putting the bamboo stick behind her and breathing in, bringing her arms close to her body. Once the wooden board was level with her body, she breathed out, punching the board, completely obliterating it with the one punch. She landed in the water before surfacing to see the scores.

 **Chris: 4; Chef: 7; Gwen: 2**

 **Screeching Goldfish: 157**

 **Ridiculous Raccoons: 157**

Eli looked down from the cliff and began to get worried. "Guys! I'm not sure I can do this!" He yelled down as his teammates looked at him with wild eyes.

"What are you talking about!?" Viola yelled up. "If you don't jump, they win the challenge!"

"And that means you are going to be the first one out!" Drew yelled with poison oozing from his voice. "Jump now or face the consequences as soon as you get back down here! I am not joking!"

The Screeching Goldfish all looked at him with wide-eyes. "You will do no such thing," Jasmine as the rest of them nodded. "We might be here to win the money, but I care more about his safety rather than the possibility of him hurting himself. If you want him," The rest of the team stood in front of him. "You will have to go through us,"

Drew looked at his team with a scowl. "This is exactly why you all don't have a shot in this game. You are too soft," He waved them off. "Oh fine, I won't hurt him. But I will be eliminating him. Mark my words,"

Chris grabbed his megaphone. "So does this mean you aren't jumping Eli? Because if you don't you will be disqualified, which basically gives the Raccoons the win," Eli nodded as the host rolled his eyes. "Alright, come down here then,"

The couch potato began the long trek down the cliff as the Raccoons looked at Craig, the last member of their team to jump. "All you gotta do is jump!" Georgia exclaimed loudly. "Easy victory for us!"

"Alright Craig, it's all down to you," The nerd said to himself as he took a deep breath. "All I need to do is jump, then I won't be voted out. But I need to prove that I am not going to take the easy way out. Let's do this," In his hands was a device that looked like a platform and a button in his hands. He stood on the platform and ducked down, holding the button high above his head. When he pressed it, he was launched high up into the air, making everyone look up in amazement. After about five seconds, they actually started to become worried.

"Uh...is he going to be okay?" Gwen asked as Chris shrugged.

"Eh, should be. If anything, a sick injury would be great for ratings!" The host said as the goth just frowned in his general direction.

"THIS WAS A BAD IDEAAAAAAAAA!"

Everyone heard Craig yell as he came back down from his long jump. He was flailing his arms crazily as he past the top of the cliff where just Eli was standing. "Well...uh...that took a bit," The couch potato said as he looked down from the cliff to see Craig. The nerd was smiling as he began to get excited.

 _'This is amazing! I just won the game for my te-'_ He thought to himself before hitting a part of the cliff that was sticking out, causing him to spin wildly before landing in the water. He surfaced face down, causing everyone to react in worry. Craig rose his thumb up, letting everyone know he was okay before slowing swimming his way back to shore. Jela rushed towards him and smirked, helping him up to his feet.

"Looks like I was wrong about you nerd," she said as she slapped him on the back, causing him to fall.

"Please help, I think I might have a concussion,"

The Raccoons looked to the judges, who held up their scores.

 **Chris: 7; Chef: 6; Gwen: 1**

 **Screeching Goldfish: 157**

 **Ridiculous Raccoons: 171; Winners!**

"And the winners of the first challenge of Total Drama Island Challenge, the Ridiculous Raccoons!" Chris exclaimed as said team celebrated their win, high-fiving and fist bumps. "As for the losers-"

Eli had just made his way down towards everyone else, hands on knees, trying to catch his breath. "H-hey everyone...w-what did I-I miss?" He asked in between wheezes and coughs.

"Oh yes, as for the losers, you will be choosing who you will be voting off tonight. And for you Eli, since you are the only one who didn't jump out of the rest of the campers, you get to wear a special hat that we are bringing back from Season 1!" The host went over to the couch potato and slapped on the chicken hat from season 1, which made Eli get depressed. "Alright everyone, go back to your cabins. Goldfish, you have a decision to make tonight, so see you at the campfire later. Raccoons, we will be having dinner as soon as the campfire ceremony is over,"

The teams began walking back to their cabins as everyone from the Goldfish, except Drew, all surrounded Eli, who was sulking with the chicken hat on his head. Said smoking teen was walking in front of them, scoffing before walking away from them. Once they got to the cabins, the couch potato began breaking down, still wearing the chicken hat. "Hey buddy," Natalie said as she came out onto the patio of the cabin and sat with him on the stairs. "How you holding up?"

"I am such a failure..." Eli was able to get out while sniffling. "My parents forced me to audition for this show to get me out of their house. It was either this or play football and I sure as heck can't play sports," He sat up as he looked at his teammate. "Now I am going to be sent home early and be forced to do something that I can't do. My parents never understood how hard it was for me to make friends or be motivated to do something other than watch tv or play video games. Now I guess I have to start losing weight and train to be a football player..."

"Well, they can't really force you do to that," They both turned around to see Leilani and the rest of the Goldfish, minus Drew of course.

"What do you mean?" Eli asked as he wiped his eyes.

"Well, think of this comrade," Nikolai said as he walked right up to him and sat down next to him. "You _did_ make it on this show. You did compete, even if you were to be eliminated. That means your parents can't really force you to do something you don't want to do anymore,"

"You see, _mi amico,_ " Octavian began as he crossed his arms. "If your parents said that if you didn't make it on this show, then you would be forced to play football, then I am pretty sure that you just beat them at their own game," He then smiled down on him. "It is time for you to take a stand. You have just taken more strides then you have all your life to get outside and now they can't say anything to you,"

"But...I have no frie-"

A hand was put on his shoulder, courtesy of Jasmine. "That is where you are wrong," She said with a light smile. "We are your friends. This might not be a show to always make friends, but I think I can speak for all of us when I say we are friends,"

"You can say that again!"

They all looked ahead of them and saw the Ridiculous Raccoons walking up towards them. "You come to rub your victory in our faces?" Leilani asked while glaring at them.

"Not at all!" Dustin exclaimed in defense. "We actually came to see how Eli was doing,"

"We felt bad for the guy," Seredene explained as she smiled brightly at the depressed teen, making him slightly smile back. "We have nothing against him, he could have easily beaten Craig over here!"

"Hey! I got a concussion for us!"

"Either way," Georgia interrupted. "We wanted to come over and give him our support," She said as the rest of team nodded, even Jeleminah, who seemed like a bad person to show feelings. Eli wiped away the rest of his tears as he smiled.

"Honestly, I don't care if you guys send me home. I have done more in one day then what I have done all my 17 years of my life," He said as everyone surrounded him with a hug, except for Charlie, who was pushed away. "No hard feelings, I just don't want the bad luck,"

Charlie just shrugged as he hugged himself.

* * *

 **(Later that night)**

The Screeching Goldfish were sitting on the stumps at the campfire, with Chris standing at the podium on the other side. In his hands was plate that had 11 marshmallows on it. "Goldfish, welcome to the first campfire ceremony of Total Drama Island Challenge," He started off as he looked at the plate of marshmallows and then back to the campers. "I am sure you all know how this works, but just in case, I will explain how the elimination process goes. Based on this elimination box that is write, which has been counted, you will be getting marshmallows to let you know who is safe. The one camper who doesn't have a marshmallow at the end of the ceremony, you will be walking the Dock of Shame and board the Boat of Losers, where you will officially be eliminated and will not be allowed to return. **_Ever_** ,"

The campers looked at each other in worry as Chris cleared his throat. "When I call your name, I will toss you one of these fluffy treats. The first marshmallow of the season goes to...Max,"

The large ginger caught her marshmallow and instantly ate it. "Can I have any more?" She asked as the host shook his head. "Awe..."

"The next one goes to...Ryung,"

...

"Allisandra,"

...

"Viola,"

...

"Drew,"

He caught his marshmallow and smirked down at Eli as he ate his marshmallow, the couch potato not paying any attention to the bully.

"Octavian,"

...

"Jasmine,"

...

"Nikolai,"

...

"Leilani,"

...

"And Natalie,"

Both Charlie and Eli looked at each other, the bad luck charm looking more worried than the couch potato. "Charlie," Chris began as he looked at him. "You have caused bad luck for both you and your team since you have been here. Surprisingly, all you hurt today was yourself and a squid, which somehow got hit with a tree," Charlie smiled nervously as he opened his mouth to say something, but noticed a tree start to crack near him, so he shut his mouth, making the tree go back to normal.

"And Eli," The host turned to him next. "You decided to not jump today, which costed your team the challenge. Plus, you aren't much of an outside person," He then turned to the last marshmallow on the plate. "The final marshmallow will be going to..."

Charlie was shown, shaking in his seat, nervous. The tree was also shown, it being broken about halfway, just in case. Eli was shown next, though looking sad, had a giant smile plastered on his face. After a couple more seconds of suspenseful tension, Chris finally decided to announce his decision. "Charlie," The host said finally said as he tossed the last marshmallow towards the bad luck charm, who caught it.

"YES!" He yelled in excitement, which caused the tree to fall on top of him, making him groan in pain. "No offense Eli..."

Drew stood up and got in Eli's face, trying to rub in that he was the first one eliminated, "How do you like that you fat tub of lard?! How does it feel that you are the first one out, huh?!" He exclaimed as the other boy just kept smiling.

"It feels good,"

This took Drew aback. "Wait, what?" he asked.

"It's like I told everyone else but you, I have done more in one day than I have for the past 17 years. No matter what some bully says to me, I will keep my head held high," He answered as he began walking towards the Dock of Shame. He then turned around looked at the rest of his team. "Hey guys? Please get this jerk out," He said as they all nodded in his direction, shocking the smoking teen. Eli then got on the boat and waved to his new friends as it drove away.

"Well, the first real day at the island has ended with Eli being eliminated from the competition. From 24, to now 23, in favor of the Ridiculous Raccoons, who will end up rising above the others to win be the last one standing? And what kind of torture can I think of next for these campers? Well, you know I will find that out, but find out what will happen next time on Total..." Chris said as the camera zoomed in on his face. "Drama..." The camera zoomed out. "Island Challenge!" The last camera shot was of the entire island, with the campfire lighting the bottom right of the large island.

* * *

 **Alright, after so long, it is finally done! At least it didn't take me an entire year to completely write this one, aye guys? Anyways, The first real episode of the story is complete and it ended with Eli Hamann being the first one eliminated. I want to let all of the creators of these OCs know that when one of your characters gets eliminated, it is not because I don't like them, it is because I have created a story line and a flow for the story. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I hope to see you in the next one! Ani out!**


	5. Episode 3: Animals Rule

**Hello everyone! Continuing on with my Total Drama story, it will be the third episode of the season and with one person already voted out, the tension is getting high between people. Everyone seems to hate Drew and Jela and Craig don't seem to be on bad terms, but that could change very quickly. Plus, there is a certain character that might be hiding something about themselves...but who is going to be? With that out of the way, I hope you all enjoy Chapter 3: Animals Rule!**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Island Challenge!"

"It was a twist on an old classic as the campers would pick items out of Chef's mysterious junk pile and then take the infamous thousand foot cliff dive all while doing stunts and tricks," Scenes of David being thrown against the tree by the tentacle, Charlie's skateboard being stolen by a flock of seagulls, and Jasmine riding the same seagulls around the cliff. "The Screeching Goldfish were able to pull ahead to an early lead with Leilani's fire dance, but due to Eli not jumping for his team, Craig secured the victory for the Ridiculous Raccoons," It then shows Craig launching himself high into the air with his launchpad and Eli being forced to wear the chicken hat of shame. "That ended up with Eli being the first one being eliminated from Total Drama Island Challenge, but Eli didn't react in the way that Drew so desperately wanted him to," Eli is shown riding the Boat of Losers with a surprisingly large smile on his face.

Chris was shown sitting in his mansion, in a pink bathrobe and a coffee cup in his hand. He took a quick sip before smiling. "From 24 campers to 23, who will be the last camper standing to win that $100,000,000? What will I think of next?" He then walked out the front door of the mansion he was in, right in front of the lake. "Find out on Total..." Camera is zoomed in on his face. "Drama..." The camera zooms out as he raises his arms. "Island Challenge!" The camera zooms out to show the entire island and in the background, a specific island that would be important for this episode's challenge...

 **(Intro)**

* * *

Ryung's blinked open his eyes and stretched before getting up and putting his clothes on. He stepped outside and to his surprise, Seredene and Leilani were in the clearing between the two cabins, looking like they were fighting. His eyes went wide as his worst fear was basically right in front of him. He quickly ducked back in the cabin, only to be met with Nikolai. " _Moy drug*!_ How are we doing this fine morning comrade?" He asked as he turned to see the two girls sparring. "Ah, came to admire the ladies I see? I guess that is one thing you can do here,"

Unknowing to Nikolai, Ryung had already walked away from him, causing the one-eyed Russian to become confused. "Was it something I said?"

* * *

 **(Confessional: Ryung)**

"Look, I don't really know what it is, but I am terrified of females," He started with a worried expression. "Especially girls like Leilani or Seredene. They are just so scary and strong..." He then grabbed his stomach. "Almost as scary as my weight issues...I sure do hope Chef's food doesn't have that many calories..."

 **(End Confessional)**

* * *

Seredene through a kick towards Leilani, who was able to counter it with her arm and sweeped her leg. The Hawaiian native held her hand out and the girl from the other team took it. "Nice sparring match 'Eden," Leilani said as Seredene nodded.

"Thank you for agreeing to it," She answered. "When I came to the island, I didn't think I would be able to continue my training," She then looked at the smaller girl. "So, how is your team dong without Eli? It was sweet of you guys to come to his defense like you did,"

Leilani crossed her arms. "Look, make no mistake, it wasn't my decision to surround him with love and care like we did. If anything, that was Jasmine's idea to protect the kid from Drew, which is understandable," She then turned away from her sparring partner. "This is an individual game, not a game to make friends. If yesterdays challenge were to happen later down the road and he threw it like he did, then I hate to say this, but I would be in the same shoes as Drew. I am dominating this game...alone. And feelings are something I am not looking to show," She then walked away, leaving Seredene by herself to think about what Leilani had said.

* * *

"Uh...Chef? Why am I here?"

Chef Hatchet had Octavian in front of his stew pot, the Italian teen looking at the contents of it. He swore he saw an eyeball, but due to how violent the chef could be, he decided that it would be a bad idea to bring it up. "Look kid, I read your file," Chef began as he took one of his large spoons and put a spoonful of the stew in one of the many bowls that were in front of him. "You know many famous people from where you are from. You are also very knowledgeable about law and politics,"

"Alright, where is this going _Capocuoco_?"

"If I help you win this game, you find a way to get lawyers who are suing this show to drop all charges on Chris," The chef offered, the Italian teen taken aback by the offer. "Don't look surprised. Despite how he mistreats me, Chris and I are friends. Plus, if he gets sued, that means he gives up more money that could be going into my paycheck,"

"First of all, you get paid?"

"I know right!?"

"And second of all," Octavian stated as he continued to watch with wide eyes as Chef put the stew in bowls. "Didn't you already try doing this with DJ in Action? It didn't seem to go as well as you would have hoped," Chef slammed the ladle back into the pot, making the teen jump.

"Look, that softy never should gone against me cause I could have made him rich," Chef Hatchet said before looking at Octavian. "I'm not asking you to share the money with me when you win. I am asking you to safe Chris's hide so I don't suffer,"

 **"ALL CAMPERS, REPORT TO THE DOCKS IN EXACTLY 10 MINUTES! IF NOT, THEN YOU KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN!"**

Octavian looked to leave the kitchen, but his arm was grabbed by the Chef. "Look, think about it kid. I can give you a free ride to that $100,000,000 or you can have the chance to leave every episode, just like everyone else," He released as Octavian pondered it. "Make your decision by the end of the day. Cause who knows if you will make it another day,"

* * *

Everyone met Chris at the docks, where a giant boat was waiting for them. "Hey Chris, is that our boat out of here?" Viola asked, getting a few laughs from the crowd of campers.

"Are you saying that you want to leave now and give up a chance for the money?" The host asked as the waitress tensed up and shook her head. "Good. Now, do the rest of you have anything smart to say?" He was met with silence. "Awesome! Now everyone, get on the boat!"

"Wait, where are we going?" Dustin asked, raising his hand.

"Why, we are going to most safest place around Wawanawkwa! Home to many beautiful creatures who want nothing to do but to cuddle with you!" Everyone could tell that the host was being sarcastic...except for Jasmine.

"Oh my goodness!" She exclaimed as she put her hands on her cheeks with excitement. "What kind of animals will we see? Bunnies? Hamsters? All the cute fluffy animals you see in the zoo and inside of pet stores?" Everyone looked at her, asking themselves how naive this girl is. She then looked at everyone and slumped over. "He was being sarcastic...wasn't he?"

"Duh!" Natalie exclaimed as she looked at Chris. "But there aren't going to be zoo animals, right? I had a bad time at a zoo one time and those animals scare the crap out of me,"

"You campers really have a bad time with letting me finish, don't you?" The host asked, getting a little bit ticked off. "Anyway, we are traveling to the infamous Boney Island!" They all gasped in surprise. "Yeah, things aren't always good when you don't let the host finish! Anyways, you will be taking this boat to Boney Island where you will be playing an old-fashioned game of dodgeball!"

"And here we go with the nostalgia thing again," Naomi said quietly to Max, both the girls giggling to themselves.

"Boney Island is home to the most dangerous creatures on the planet, most of them thought to be extinct by scientists a long time ago!" Chris said with a big smile. "Which is why we put protective barriers around the area where the challenge will be taking place, where none of the animals can get to you!"

"Well that's reassuring," Drew said with a snarky smile as he put his hands behind his head. "This is going to be a clean and easy sweep. You stupid Raccoons are going down today,"

"Evidence shows that it was your team that were the ones that lost last week Mr. Hansen," David said as he readjusted his detectives cap. "I seem to remember you saying this was going to be easy for you," After saying this, Drew grabbed the detective by the collar of his shirt, but thought twice about it before releasing him.

"You know what? You are right. We did happen to lose last week, which I blame 100% of that on my team, not me," He said, receiving death glares from the remaining members of his team. "That just means we need to step it up this week and embarrass the living crap out of you guys. Better watch out, cause you might be receiving a beating today, courtesy of yours truly,"

He walked onto the boat, whistling, as everyone glared at him with looks that could kill.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Viola)**

"That guy..."

 **(End Confessional)**

* * *

 **(Confessional: Brian)**

"Is really..."

 **(End Confessional)**

* * *

 **(Confessional: Sarah)**

"Starting to..."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Everyone minus Drew)**

"Piss me off/Make me mad *****!"

 **(End Confessional)**

* * *

Chris and Chef were in a helicopter above the boat as the rest of the contestants were sitting around the large boat, talking to each other. Craig walked up to Sarah, who was playing her Clash of Clans game on her phone. "Hey Sarah!" He exclaimed with a smile, but got no response. "So it is pretty cool that we are teammates huh? We even managed to win the first challenge. I got to admit, whatever kind of chefs that Chris has in that mansion of his, I feel like he should put one of them in that cafeteria that we have to eat in huh?"

Still no answer. "You really don't like me, do you?"

"Wrong," This got Craig hopeful. "I don't like people," Sarah said as she turned around and paid more attention to her game, leaving Craig to wallow in his self-pity. Brian was sitting down at the front of the boat and pulled out his flute, playing multiple different scales and even some songs that he had memorized. Natalie walked up behind him and was listening for awhile before the brunette turned around and saw her. "You sound really good," She complimented as he smiled at her.

"Thank you. 8 years of practice will do that for you," He said as he turned his body completely around. "So, what brings an adversary from the other team to where I am hmm? Think you can pick up on any strategies like a spy?

"Of course not!" Natalie exclaimed with a glare. "I just heard your flute playing and thought I might as well compliment you as all!" Brian just laughed as she broke her glare. "Why are you away from everyone else?"

"I really don't know," The flute player said as he leaned back. "For me, it is still hard that I even made it onto a show like this. If I don't take sometime to relax and remember who I am, then all of this excitement is going to go to my head," He picked up his flute. "This is one of the things that reminds me that I am just like everyone else; a person with a certain goal in life, maybe with a chance to win some big money,"

"That makes sense," Natalie said as she pulled out her phone. "The reason why I attacked Chris when he tried taking my phone is that this is the one thing that keeps me sane. I read my fanfictions on here and watch my shows, which keeps me busy," She explained before laughing. "You know it is funny...I never thought I would one day be on Total Drama. It almost seems like we are in a fanfiction!"

The two looked at each other awkwardly before bursting out laughing. "Yeah, right," Brian said as he wiped an imaginary tear from his eye. "We all know those are just fictional stories. This is real life,"

Jelaminah just happened to be walking by as she heard laughing coming from the front of ship. She turned and saw Brian and Natalie talking, narrowing her eyes. "And just what do you think you are doing music boy?" She asked herself quietly as she began walking away from them.

Viola was sitting on one of the many chairs, her drawing pad laying down on the table. She was trying to figure out something to draw, but just couldn't think of anything. "Ugh, this is so annoying!" She exclaimed to herself as Nikolai walked past her. He stopped and looked at the frustrated waitress.

"What is wrong _devushka_?" He asked her, causing Viola to look up at the one-eyed Russian.

"Oh, hey Nikolai," She stated as she sighed, looking down at her doodles. "And I don't really know what is wrong. Back at home, I have a lot of inspiration for my drawings, living in a crappy apartment and working a deadend job as a waitress at a nightclub. But ever since coming here, I seemed to have used my last creative brain cell in doing that last drawing during the cliff jump," She looked frustrated with herself. "I don't know why it is so hard..."

"If you don't mind me guessing, you have a parent who is deceased, don't you?" Nikolai asked, shocking his teammate.

"How the he-"

"Just think of it as a hunch," He stopped her as he sat down in the chair next to her. "Both my parents died while my little sister and I were still very much young. We moved to Canada with my uncle, but I still wish that they were here today, to see how successful that I have been. But their death is the one thing that keeps me motivated to keep doing what I have learned from my uncle; which is confidential," He said before she could ask. "Just know that the world is always going to give you motivation. You just have to find it,"

He nodded his head to hear before walking away, leaving Viola to ponder his words. Unknowing to the two, David was watching in the background, with pen and paper, writing down the conversation almost to a 'T'. "The predator gets closer to his prey..." The detective whispered to himself before slinking away behind the potted plant that he was 'hiding' behind.

"DETECTIVE CLARKE!"

A loud authoritative voice caused David to stand up quickly, with his hand to his head in a salute. He was surprised and disappointed to see just Georgia, mimicking her voice to sound like a rough and tough police chief. "What do you want Ms. Brown? Can't you see I am hard at work?" He asked her as the voice actor just nodded.

"Yes, of course I see that you are at work," She stated as she put her hands on her hips. "What I want to know is, why are you hiding behind a simple potted plant, where EVERYONE can see you?" David looked around to see everyone, except for Viola and Nikolai to look at him with confusion.

"Stay out of this everyone, this is a private investigation!"

* * *

The boat pulled up to shore and the first thing that both teams were introduced to was the giant human-shaped skull on the large mountain of the island. "Well, that isn't that just peachy," Max said as she felt her stomach rumble. "Alright, when is grub time? I'm famished!"

"Max, you literally just ate 3 bowls of Chef's stew," Octavian said in disbelief. "How are you still hungry?"

"I am always hungry!" She exclaimed as she let out a little toot, causing everyone to start backing away. "What? Don't you know that this is all natural!?"

"ENOUGH MAGGOTS!"

Everyone looked to see that Chef had climbed down from the helicopter. "Now you will listen to me and listen good, cause I am only going to say this once. You will follow me on the path that leads to the dodgeball area. If you stray from that path, let's just say that no one will be coming to look for your bones," Everyone looked at each other, not knowing if he was serious or just joking. "Now let's go, we don't have all day,"

The campers followed Chef through the creepy looking forest, hearing noises around every corner. "Remember in All-Stars where every campfire ceremony, a member of the winning team was exiled here?" Madelyn asked Georgia who nodded. "I don't think I would have lasted longer than one night in a place like this..."

"Well, there was always the case of potential doom in the form of crazy, deranged animals," Georgia answered back. "Remember why Scott always wanted to be sent there? That Chris idol that granted immunity was also hidden here. So it really could have saved you if you were in a bad spot,"

They reached a large clearing and everyone noticed that the "barricades of protection" that Chris was talking about was nothing more than police caution tape. "Do you really think this is going to keep out a bear?!" Leilani yelled up at Chris who was hanging out of the helicopter, the pilot being some random intern that no one knew. "Cause I am pretty sure that they can break right through that!"

"It's totally fine! We even had people test it out!"

* * *

 **(** ** _Flashback)_**

 _"So what do you want to us to do boss?" One of the interns asked, standing one side of the clearing and another one standing on the other side._

 _"I want you to throw the dodgeballs at each other! We need to make sure that this won't attract the animals over here!" The host said through the microphone of the helicopter. "You know how dangerous the animals are on Boney Island!"_

 _The two interns began to play their own miniature game of dodgeball before hearing a low growl. They turned around to see a bear standing in front of the police caution tape, seemingly confused by the stupidity of the barrier. It pointed its claw at the barrier, looking at the two interns, who just looked terrified at the predicament that they were in. The Grizzly Bear just shrugged as it easily tore through the caution tape, attacking the unfortunate interns. As he listened to the screams of pain and suffering, Chris looked on with wide eyes. "Maybe I need to have Chef wrap those trees with more caution tape..."_

 _ **(End**_ **Flashback)**

* * *

"As you can see, there is more layers to the caution tape than before! That means you guys should be safe," The host said before laughing. "Key words, should be!" After saying that, he went back into the helicopter as Chef went into the giant chair in the middle of the clearing. Sitting at both ends of the clearing were large containers. Everyone looked at the containers with confusion.

"Hey, Chris!? What are those containers?" Jasmine asked as she walked over to the containers, but was stopped from looking inside by Chef, who slammed the lid of it shut.

"No peeking!" The host exclaimed. "This isn't going to be any old traditional game of dodgeball! Just because I did this in Season 1 and I am feeling nostalgic, do you really think I could would copy every challenge from there?"

Everyone stood awkwardly around after Chris's attempt at a twist. "Uh...it is still dodgeball," Allisandra stated.

"Shut up!" Chris exclaimed. "Now all of you, get around your containers!" Everyone did just that, the lids almost rattling open as they got closer and closer. Just as Chef was about to blow the whistle for the challenge to begin, one certain contestant with bad luck decided to raise his voice.

"Hey, wait up!" Charlie exclaimed as he looked up at Chris. "The Raccoons have 12 members while we only have 11! That is an unfair advantage!"

"I can't believe I am saying this, but I agree with bad luck charm here," Drew said as he stomped his cigarette underneath his shoe. "I like to play unfair as much as the next guy, but didn't you have people sit out in the first season?"

Chris rolled his eyes as he grabbed the microphone. "Alright, alright you big babies. This challenge will be a best 2 out of 3, which each round having the Raccoons choosing one member from their team to sit out each round. Sound good?" The Raccoons were reluctant to agree, but everyone nodded their heads. "Alright, the challenge will begin once the Raccoons choose someone,"

The Ridiculous Raccoons all huddled up. "Alright, does anyone volunteer to sit out?" Sami asked the team who looked around at each other. "If anything, you won't have to sit out every round,"

Sarah raised her hand. "I volunteer with sitting out every round," She said as she went back onto her phone. "I am not the athletic type, so might as well give you guys the advantage by not participating," Craig wasn't having any of it as he walked up to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"You shouldn't talk like that! You are a very important member of this team and no matter what, we will win as a team!" He exclaimed, trying to sound motivational. The rest of the Raccoons rolled their eyes as Sarah barely looked up at him in annoyance.

"You got about two seconds to move your arm," She threatened as Craig removed his arm from around her, scratching the back of his head and whistling, trying to play off his advances.

* * *

The two teams stood at the end of both sides of the clearing, near their respective containers, with Sarah sitting in the makeshift bleachers near Chef on the Raccoon's side. Brian cocked his head towards his teammates, all of them surrounding their container. "So, anyone got an idea of a strategy?" The flute player asked.

"Yeah, I got a strategy for you," Jela said with a gruff voice. "Take the balls and hit the other team with them. What, since you play an instrument, you don't know how to play a simple game of dodgeball?" Brian was taken aback by the sudden verbal assault against him. "Or are you going to have a hard time hitting your girlfriend with a rubber ball?"

Everyone looked confused as the flute player glared in her general direction.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Brian)**

The musician sat with one leg over the other, drumming his fingers on wall of the outhouse, clearly annoyed. "Look, as you can clearly see, I am no athlete. I am just a simple flute player with a love for music. But you would be quite surprised that I know a lot about sports, football being my favorite one," He laughed. "You know, come to think of it, I think I might have been the only one in my marching band to actually get excited about watching the football game,"

"But back on topic. Jelaminah has no right calling me out in front of the rest of our team. Especially with who I decide to talk to," He said as he uncrossed his leg and leaned forward. "If she thinks that she can just boss me around and pull the 'I am the team leader, you need to listen to me,' card, then she has a whole 'nother thing coming,"

 **(End Confessional)**

* * *

"Are both teams ready?!" Chef called out as both teams nodded. He put the whistle into his mouth and blew, signifying the start of the challenge. Both teams threw open their lids and grabbed the contents within, which looked like the normal balls, red and rubber.

"Wow, Chris must have actually been lying when he said there was a twist," Ryung said as he inspected the ball closely. "This looks like a normal dodgeball to me," Just as he was about to throw it, a ticking noise could be heard. He looked at it again, only to see a timer on the other side of the ball counting down. He yelped in surprise as he threw the ball into the air, which counted down to 0, and created a small explosion. "Are you trying to kill us!?"

"Oh yeah, so all those dodgeballs are actually booby-trapped!" The host exclaimed as everyone gasped. "See, not the same as the first dodgeball challenge, is it kids?" Everyone groaned as they looked at the balls in their hands. "This is how it works; you grab a ball from the container and you play dodgeball, obviously. If a ball hits someone, it will affect them in a negative way, say a stinkbomb or an egg to the face. But be careful; some of those balls are rigged to go off with too much movement, which means you could be affected too! And of course, not all the balls or booby-trapped, just some of them!"

Brian turned to Jela. "So much for your "strategy", huh Jelaminah?" He said with a snarky smile as she glared at him. "Looks like this musician had the right idea when he wanted to come up with a plan,"

"Just stay out of my way," She said as she walked past him, shoving him out of the way with her shoulder. "Watch a real player of the game wins this," She ran up to the middle of the line and threw the ball that was in her hand, it spinning wildly. The members of the Screeching Goldfish all ducked the ball though, before standing up again.

"Nice throw loser!" Drew exclaimed as he began to laugh at her unfortunate throw. What he didn't realize was that the ball was coming back towards him, almost like a boomerang, and hit him in the back. "Wait, what the hell?" He asked as Chef blew the whistle, telling the bully to sit out. "Are you serious!?"

 **Challenge 2: Dodgeballs of Doom;**

 **Ridiculous Raccoons: Sami, Georgia, Madelyn, Seredene, Jelaminah, Brian, Craig, David, Naomi, Nick, and Dustin**

 **Out:**

 **Sitting Out: Sarah**

 **Screeching Goldfish: Max, Viola, Octavian, Charlie, Jasmine, Allisandra, Leilani, Ryung, Natalie, Nikolai**

 **Out: Drew**

As soon as he sat down, the real challenge begun. Every camper was being as cautious as they could be, but not every single one of them were lucky. Madelyn attempted to throw a ball, but a part of the ball opened up and sprayed her with a skunk spray, causing her to start coughing, falling to one knee and dropping the ball. Viola took advantage and threw her ball at her, hitting her right on the back. It rolled to a stop, Madelyn thinking that she was safe before the ball opened up and electrocuted her. She screamed in pain before the ball fizzled out, leaving her hair frazzled and her entire body numb. Chef blew his whistle and Madelyn walked off the field of play.

 **Ridiculous Raccoons; Out: Madelyn**

Max threw her ball, but it stopped in midair and opened up, releasing bubbles into the air. Craig tried hitting her while she was distracted, but his own dodgeball caught on fire, making him let go of it. "Ow, hot, hot!" He yelled as he blew on his hand.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Craig)**

"Alright, I have taken my knowledge from countless video games that burn damage isn't a good thing," He said as he held up his now bandaged hand. "And even though almost every singe video game is a work of fiction, they were right. Man, times like these, I wish I was still at home, arguing with my brother about the Super Mario Galaxy game he didn't want anymore..."

After a couple seconds he shook his head fiercely. "Wait a minute, what am I talking about? I would rather be away from him just so he wouldn't get the satisfaction of arguing with me! YOU HEAR ME EVAN!? Once I win this game, I will rub it all in your face and won't even share the 100 million with you! How do you like them apples!?"

 **(End Confessional)**

* * *

A ball was thrown in the direction of Brian, courtesy of Ryung, the musician being hesitant to catch it, but did. He closed his eyes, waiting for something to happen, but when nothing did, he smiled and held the ball up in the air. Madelyn smiled as she ran back onto her teams side, the rest of her team moving away from her. "Hey, what's wrong?" She asked as she grabbed a dodgeball. She then realized that they were all plugging their noses. "Oh right," She said as she joined her team once more.

 **Screeching Goldfish; Out: Drew, Ryung**

It was Octavian's turn to catch a ball and even though he caught it, the ball leaped out of his hands and smacked him on the head. Drew ran back onto his side of the clearing and grabbed a ball, bouncing it in his hand. "Thanks lawyer boy," He said as he threw the ball in his hands, smacking Georgia in the stomach. He was slightly disappointed that nothing bad happened to her, but quickly put it behind him.

 **Ridiculous Raccoons; Out: Georgia**

Octavian lifted his head up and saw that he helped get someone out on the other team. "I helped..." He said groggily as he picked himself up. As soon as he picked himself up and wobbled around, he got hit in the head by Nick.

"Whoops! Sorry dude!" The crowbar wielding contestant exclaimed as Octavian shakily raised his thumb as he slowly crawled out of the way.

 **Screeching Goldfish; Out: Ryung, Octavian**

Jasmine was trying to avoid touching the dodgeballs, more so playing on the line of support. She had actually picked up a stick and began poking some of the dodgeballs to see which ones were safe at the moment. One of them popped into confetti, while another one split in two, revealing a very large egg. "Hey Jasmine, do less poking, do more hitting the other team!" Leilani exclaimed as the Asian teen shrugged her shoulders and tossed a ball to her teammate. "What are you doing?"

"Well, as much as I don't want to lose sight on the win, I do not think violent challenges are fun," Jasmine answered as she kicked over some of the 'safe at the moment' dodgeballs in the direction of her teammates. "I will be playing the support role in this challenge," Leilani just shrugged as she threw the ball in her hands in the direction of Dustin. The expert chess player was trying to run away from the ball, but the one that Hawaiian native seemed to have had a tracking feature on it and it was hungry for one thing: him.

"For the love of all chess players in the world, help!" He yelled as he was finally caught by the dodgeball, making him trip on a tree branch. "Ugh...checkmate," He grumbled as he picked himself up and went to sit next to Georgia.

 **Ridiculous Raccoons; Out: Georgia, Dustin**

The Screeching Goldfish all seemed to have the same idea; let Jasmine pick the good balls out and then get them from her. The Raccoons on the other hand were struggling to come up with a plan. "This is exactly what I was talking about Jelaminah," Brian stated as he jumped over a ball and rolled out of the way of the side effect from. A swarm of wasps that seemed like they wanted to attack the Raccoons, but just buzzed off. "We don't know which dodgeballs are bad and which ones are good. They have Jasmine poking theirs with a stick while we are just guessing,"

"I am working on that!" She exclaimed as she dodged to the side from a dodgeball thrown by Allisandra. "If you would just listen to the actual strong player on this team, then we will win this challenge and clean sweep the Goldfish!"

The flute player stopped moving as he went behind his team, glaring at his teammate. "Are you really pulling that card? Are you trying to say that you are the leader of this team?" She was about to answer with an obvious 'yes', but he stopped her. "Let me remind you what has happened so far while we both have been here; I helped my team look for things in Chef's junk pile to help us WIN THE CHALLENGE. I cheered my team on to give them motivation to WIN THE CHALLENGE. I actually have the humility to show human emotions to somebody who was completely scared and voted off so that we could save him from a bully. And most important of all, in that challenge, I got more points playing the flute then you did jumping off with a makeshift hang-glider. You _DO NOT_ have the credentials to be a team leader!"

The two got in each others face before they both got it, one by Charlie and the other by Max. "*BLEEP*!" They both yelled as they went to go sit out, still glaring at each other the entire way to the bleachers.

 **Ridiculous Raccoons; Out: Georgia, Dustin, Jelaminah, Brian**

Natalie looked on from her spot on the field and kinda looked shocked at Brian's outburst. "Didn't know that he had that in him," she said quietly to herself as she went back to the challenge. She threw a ball at Nick, but he pulled out his crowbar and hit the dodgeball very far away.

"And he hits it out of the park!" He yelled with a bright smile on his face.

Chris looked on as the ball almost hit the helicopter, but the pilot was able to move out of the way at the last second. "HEY! WATCH IT!" He yelled down from his position before watching the ball land deep in the forest of the island. "I wonder if I should be worried about that...nah!"

Allisandra grabbed a ball before Jasmine could check it, which met her with a ball full of frogs. She had an idea as she kicked the ball over to the side of the Raccoons, the frogs jumping all over on their side. "G-guys!" She exclaimed in her soft voice. "The frogs are distracting them! Go for it!"

All members of the Screeching Goldfish readied their dodgeballs and threw them at the other team, which were trying to get the frogs out of their line of sight. The Raccoons who ended up getting hit were Madelyn, Seredene, Nick, Craig, and Naomi. The Goldfish cheered as those four members of the Raccoons walked to the bleachers.

 **Ridiculous Raccoons; Out: Georgia, Dustin, Jelaminah, Brian, Madelyn, Seredene, Nick, Craig, and Naomi**

It was down to Sami and David, who were up against the ten remaining members of the Goldfish. " _Vragi_ ***** , you two should just surrender and give us the point," Nikolai said as he readied the dodgeball that was in his hand. "You don't stand a chance,"

"I wouldn't be so sure," David said as both he and Sami had their dodgeballs in their hands. "We might be down eight people, but we got balls and we aren't afraid to use them!" After he said this, almost everyone on the Screeching Goldfish team started laughing, as well as the Ridiculous Raccoons. Even Sarah had a hard time holding a small laugh from her position on the bleachers. The only ones who weren't laughing were Jasmine (who didn't get it), David (Who didn't realize what he had said to get such a reaction), Sami (Who was focused), and Leilani. "What? I was just saying that we have a chance,"

"Why are you guys laughing?" Leilani asked in confusion and anger. "We need to focus here!" As she said this, Sami had hit her in the leg with the dodgeball, popping out an anvil that landed on her foot. She began leaping in the air in pain while yelling profanities out in the open. "Stop laughing and get them!"

 **Screeching Goldfish; Out: Ryung, Octavian, Leilani**

Drew readied his ball and threw it at the detective, who able to dodge it and his own ball, but his was rigged to release a pink perfume-like gas. "What...in the Sherlock Holmes was that?" He asked himself as he shook his head. He then got hit with a dodgeball on the arm, which released more of the pheromone. "Oh come on!" He exclaimed as he joined the rest of his team.

"Sami! You need to catch at least one so one of us can help you!" Naomi exclaimed as the rest of her team cheered for her. The theater geek took a deep breath as she adjusted her fedora.

 _'I can do this!'_ She thought to herself as she gathered all of her courage to get down low and look at the other team. "Man its hot! ***** " She exclaimed as she broke out in another dance number, confusing the members of the Screeching Goldfish.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Madelyn)**

"One thing that I know about my new friend is that she loves breaking out into dance numbers from her past shows," Madelyn explained with a big smile on her face. "And from a production like 'Kiss Me Kate', ooh that girl has skill!" She then cleared her throat.

 _It's too darn hot!_

 _It's too darn hot!_

 _I'd like to stop-_

"Yes, please do!" Someone from outside of the outhouse said, listening to Madelyn sing all of her notes out of key. She just looked at the camera before shrugging.

* * *

"C'mon guys, she can't be too hard to hit!" Charlie exclaimed as he threw his dodgeball at her. She was able to dodge it by spinning into the air before throwing her ball at the bad luck charm, hitting him square in the face and releasing a broken branch, landing on top of him. "Oh how the heck does that even fit in there!" He exclaimed as Ryung ran over and grabbed his teammates arm, pulling him out from underneath the branch.

 **Screeching Goldfish; Out: Ryung, Octavian, Leilani, Charlie**

Sami was doing a tap feature in her dance as the remaining members of the Screeching Goldfish attempted to the throw the dodgeballs at her feet. Her footwork was too fast however as they just kept hitting the ground, Sami even being able to move out of the way of a large mechanical arm holding a mallet, a bucket of water, and even a large textbook that would have hit her in the face. "Okay come on, this is ridiculous!" Drew exclaimed as he looked at the rest of his team on the field. "Look everyone, just throw your balls at the same time at her. Don't give her any breathing room!" They did just that, which didn't give Sami that much room to dodge, ultimately getting hit in the end.

 **Ridiculous Raccoons; Out: Georgia, Dustin, Jelaminah, Brian, Madelyn, Seredene, Nick, Craig, Naomi, and Sami**

 **Screeching Goldfish: 1; Ridiculous Raccoons: 0**

"And with that, the Screeching Goldfish pull ahead with the first win of the challenge!" Chris exclaimed before smirking. "But they were able to pull ahead before, so let's see if they can keep that lead!" The host was met by a middle finger from Drew, who was not having anything from Chris. "Let's see what happens in game two!"

"Sarah, get down here," Jela said as she pushed Dustin towards the bleachers. "You are participating,"

The monotone girl with glasses put her phone down and looked at Jelaminah. "And why are you making me come down? I already told you, I am not athletic. You guys would be better off without me," She then looked back down at her phone.

"Yeah, I mean, c'mon _Procioni_ ***** ," Octavian began as his team was walking back towards the containers. "You were doing so much better without her. Plus I mean...she is kinda boring," The Raccoons tried to stop him from saying it, but it was too late. Sarah slowly put her phone down before turning her head towards Octavian.

"What did you just say about me?" She asked him in a louder voice then usual. The Italian law student began to look scared and wondered what he did to get in the situation that he was in.

"...Uh...I said you were boring?" He said in almost question form.

"Okay," She said as she got off the bleachers and pushed Dustin in her place, the chess nerd falling over and laying on his stomach. Sarah turned to her team. "Everyone, just leave this to me," She said as they all nodded and backed up, pushing the container closer to her.

"Oh come on, we are a team of 10 and her team is leaving her alone. This is going to be easy," Max said as Chef blew the whistle. In almost the blink of an eye, the food eating extraordinaire was hit in her protruding belly, a sonic blast being released from the dodgeball, knocking the ginger back. Charlie tried hitting her from point blank range, but completely missed as overshot his target, hitting a bird in the sky and making it fall. The bad luck charm got hit in the head with the bird before also getting hit in the face by a normal dodgeball. Viola tried using both Drew and Natalie as cover, but Sarah grabbed another boomerang dodgeball and threw it, catching a ball from Allisandra and then hitting Drew, Natalie, and Viola in a pinball effect. Both Octavian and Nikolai threw their balls at her, but the usual monotone girl dodged them by leaning backwards, dodging the hit of skunk spray and a fart that could rival both Max's and Owen's combined. Sarah used the lid of the container to block more oncoming dodgeballs as she searched for more in her own container. She found two large ones and grabbed both of them before lowering the lid. She threw them as hard as she could and hit both Octavian and Nikolai in the stomach, the two dodgeballs bouncing off of their stomachs multiple times. She looked at both Jasmine and Ryung, who looked scared.

"Here! Just hit us!" Jasmine exclaimed as her and Ryung turned their backs to her. Sarah just had a look that could kill and hit them both with skunk spray dodgeballs. In literally less then a minute...Sarah had won the second round for the Raccoons.

 **Screeching Goldfish: 1; Ridiculous Raccoons: 1**

Everyone was stunned. This girl, who didn't seem to want to even participate, just wiped out the entirety of the Screeching Goldfish team. After taking a few breathes, Sarah pushed up her glasses before going back to sit down in the bleachers. "Don't...call me...boring," She said as she went back to her game.

Chris was sitting in the helicopter, mouth agape and astonished with what he had just seen. "Well...in less then a minute, the score is tied. Whoever wins this next game is going to-wait a minute, what is that coming through the trees?"

As the two teams were about to start their last game, a loud crunching sound was heard in the forest behind them. "Uh...did you guys hear that?" Ryung asked as everyone nodded, scared about what was about to come through. The stomping and the growling noises were getting closer and everyone winced at what was about to happen.

Jasmine opened her eyes and to her surprise, it was just a small bunny, looking as cute as ever. "Oh my goodness!" She exclaimed as she put her hands to her cheeks in excitement. "It's a small bunny!" Everyone opened their eyes and let out a deep breath as the Asian teen walked over and picked the cute little creature up. "Chris was lying when he said you were dangerous, huh Mr. Bunny Rabbit?"

It began rubbing into her arms as she held it out for everyone to see. Georgia eventually grabbed it from her hands and began cradling it like a baby. "It's such a cute little bunny, yes you are!" She cooed before the bunny narrowed it eyes. As soon as brought it close to her face, it flashed its fangs and opened up its eyes, letting out electricity from its pupils. Georgia shrieked and chucked the bunny, hitting Octavian in the face.

The Italian law nerd got up from the attack, still feeling the results of the attack from Sarah. "D-Does that count?" He asked Chef, who just shrugged.

Almost on the drop of a dime, multiple different animals began attacking. Two giant grizzly bears were chasing both Sami and Madelyn, a family of floating naked mole rats were chasing the group of Ryung, Allisandra, Jasmine, and Max, and even an alligator with two heads was trapping Drew in the corner of the clearing. Chris began to panic. "Oh shoot! The radioactive mutant animals I sealed off must have escaped! He exclaimed with actual concern. He grabbed the microphone. "Campers! New challenge! First team to make it to the boat gets immunity! Second team to get there needs to vote someone off!"

The two teams all began screaming as they began running as fast as they possibly could, with the mutant animals close on their trail. Brian was running away from a flock of Stymphalian Canadian Geese, all with extra sharp teeth and a third eye, before running into Natalie. "Hey music boy!" She yelled as she was running away from her own family of woolly beavers, each with 6 legs and a snake for tails. "Looks like we are running against each other, huh?"

"Yeah, that's for sure!" He exclaimed as they jumped over a knocked down tree. "Well, either way, who ever loses the race to the boats, I hope you aren't the one who goes home!"

"Awe!" Natalie exclaimed as they both were running out of breath. "I don't want you to leave either!"

The two ran into their respective teams, each running away from multiple animals. The bears that were chasing after them had shark tails and the the goats had wings. "Hey, looks like you predicted the flying goats Nats!" Viola exclaimed, making the blonde phone-crazy girl roll her eyes.

The Screeching Goldfish were able to pull ahead of the Ridiculous Raccoons, but Charlie was lagging behind. He was about to get passed by the other team, but he then thought of something. "Man, nothing worse can happen today!" He exclaimed as his team turned to face him. "Nothing bad is going to happen, because I am good luck, not bad luck!"

"What the hell are you doing bad luck charm!?" Drew exclaimed as he glared at his teammate. "We need to go! If you say something like that, we are going to end up losing!" Charlie winked at him, making the bully feel weird. The ball that Nick hit with his crowbar somehow ended up coming back and hitting a nearby tree, knocking it over right in the Ridiculous Raccoons path!

"Well, would you look at that!" Charlie exclaimed as he ran to catch up with the rest of his team.

"Listen here you son of a *bleep*! I know where the *fuck* you sleep! I will hunt you down and bash your face in with my *bleep*ing crowbar!" Nick shouted as oud as he possibly could, not only scaring his team, but the animals that were chasing them. While they were distracted, Naomi found an opening around the tree that fell over.

"Come on guys!" She exclaimed, getting everyone's attention. "This way!" They all nodded and followed her around the tree and to wear both Chris and Chef were standing, waving at them to hurry up. Already standing there however were the Screeching Goldfish, which meant...

"The winners of the challenge are the Screeching Goldfish! Now hurry up and get on the boat, we need to hurry on out of here!" The host exclaimed as both teams jumped on the boat, Chef getting the boat back into the water and driving them back to the island...

* * *

"Well that was a bit crazy, now wasn't it?"

Everyone was sitting at the campfire ceremony, even the winning Screeching Goldfish, who surprisingly, won the challenge due to Charlie's bad luck against the other team. They all glared at Chris. "What? Was it something I said?" He asked them all.

"You told us that all the radioactive business was done," Leilani said in anger. "How in the hell are they still around, or better yet, WHY ARE THEY STILL THERE!?" The host raised his hands in defense.

"Look, I thought I had it all under control," Chris explained as he pulled out a projector, with Chef pulling out a piece of projection screen. On it was a map of Boney Island, the place they were just at. In the middle was a large barrier that was supposed to be there. "You see, I kept them all in this 'Fun-Zone' area of Boney Island to try and avoid the lawsuits it came from having them, but I guess they escaped. I could only think of one person that could have broken them free, but it would be very impossible,"

"Either way, what's done is done and Raccoons, you will be sending someone home tonight," The host said as Chef brought him the plate full of marshmallows. "Here on this plate, there are 11 marshmallows and 12 of you. Those who get a marshmallow will be safe tonight; the one camper who doesn't receive one will be forced to walk the Dock of Shame and board the Boat of Losers, where they will forced to leave Total Drama Island Challenge...forever," Looking at the Raccoons, he grabbed the plate and picked up one of the marshmallows. "The first one will be going to Sarah,"

The monotone girl with glasses grabbed the marshmallow that was thrown in her direction. "Thanks I guess," She said as she bit into it.

"Next contestants, come get your treat..."

"Sami,"

"Georgia,"

"Naomi,"

"Jela,"

"David,"

Brian, Seredene, Madelyn, Craig, Dustin, and Nick still have not gotten one.

"Serdene,"

"Craig,"

"Brian,"

"And Madelyn,"

Those following contestants came up and grabbed their marshmallows, leaving Dustin and Nick, with only one sweet treat left. "Dustin," Chris began. "You really didn't do anything for your team today, getting hit in the back by a tracking dodgeball and being forced by _your_ team to sit you out in the second round,"

"And Nick. You were ultimately the reason why your team lost today, hitting that ball high into the air and it coming back to hit that tree. Now that was more Charlie thn you, but you also let some choice words out too," Chris explained as Nick grabbed his crowbar and looked at Charlie, who hid behind his team.

"The final marshmallow goes to..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Dustin!"

Dustin caught his marshmallow as Nick sighed and stood up. He began walking towards the docks before making a beeline towards Charlie, who yelped and covered his head. Just as Nick was about to get there, Brian stepped in and put a hand on his shoulder. "Nick, no," The flute player said calmly, making his former teammate turn to him.

"What, you want some to!?" The crowbar wielding teen exclaimed as the musician shook his head.

"No. But this isn't the time for that,"

Nick took a deep sigh and nodded, turning away. He then turned back towards his team. "See you guys," He said as he turned away from them and boarded the Boat of Losers. "Compete with ya another time..."

* * *

As the boat took off, everyone went to their respective cabins. Jasmine was looking up at the moon before being ran into by Allisandra. "Oh, I am sorry Alli!" She exclaimed as she rubbed the back of her head. "I should probably watch where I am going huh?"

"O-oh it's f-fine," Allisandra stammered out as she smiled softly. "I was just heading to the confessional..."

"Oh okay! Well, see you in the cabin!"

* * *

 **(Confessional: Allisandra)**

She entered the outhouse and the small smile dropped into a frown. The shy facade dropped as she rolled her eyes. "Jesus, how long do I need to keep this up?" She asked as she looked at the camera. "Yeah, this is still me, still the same Allisandra Rhodes that has been here. Jasmine has to be the most stupid and naive person in this competition. I mean, I am the one that caused her to drop her plates during the cliff jumping challenge. Shocking how she was able to come up with something on the fly like that, considering how dumb she is sometimes,"

She crossed her arms. "But, that doesn't mean I can't use her. She is one of the nice 'girly' girls who everyone seems to like, so if I keep my shy mask going for a bit, I can use her long enough to propel myself to a winning position and then dump her on the curb," She leaned towards the camera. "You all thought people like Drew and Jelaminah are bad? Well now you just met the real me and I promise you, I am _**way**_ worse than those two,"

 **(End Confessional)**

* * *

Chris was shown watching on from one of the monitors in his mansion and began to laugh. "Wow...did not see that one coming!" He said as he wiped a tear from his eye. "Allisandra is actually a villain? That sweet little shy girl?" He turned to the camera and smirked. "With the teams now even, will Drew make any kind of attempt to get on people's good side? Will Brian and Jela work out their differences and work together with their team and what's the deal with Natalie and Brian? And will anyone be able to find Allisandra's secret? All that and more on Total...Drama...Island Challenge!"

* * *

 **Wow, i think this is going to be going on record as the fastest I have uploaded a chapter! Here is the next chapter for you and remember what I said about everyone's OC...if they get eliminated, it is not because I do not like them, it is because of the story line that I am planning out in my head. If anyone can offer any constructive criticism, please, I greatly appreciate it. I am not the best writer in the world, so any suggestions to improve my writing would be awesome! Alright, thank you so much guys for reading and I will see you in the next one! Ani out!**

 *** _Moy Drug- Friend, mate_**

 *** _Capuococo- Chef_**

 _ ***Devushka- girl, female**_

 _ ***Vragi- Enemies**_

 _ ***Procioni- Raccoons**_


	6. Episode 4: Night of the Living-Whaaaaa?

**Hello everyone! Ani is back and I am here to give you another episode of Total Drama Island Challenge! Both teams are down one member and we also had a couple twists last chapter too! This chapter is sure to feature some twists too as this challenge will be taking place during night time. Will everyone survive? Well, I guess they have to because I need a story to write and Chris would most likely receive some very big lawsuits...either way, here we go!**

* * *

 **(Chris Narrating...)**

"Last time, on Total Drama Island Challenge!"

"The campers took a fun little trip over to Boney Island where they played a nice, fair game of dodgeball!" The scene shows multiple campers, including Madelyn getting sprayed and electrocuted, Drew being hit by a boomerang ball, and every member on the Screeching Goldfish getting hit by Sarah. "I mean, come on, would you really expect a 'fair' challenge made by me?"

Chris is shown getting make-up applied to his face. "A lot of talking seems to be going on between the contestants, including one between Brian from the Ridiculous Raccoons and Natalie from the Screeching Goldfish, and another between Viola and Nikolai, the Russian finding out about her father's passing. All while the resident detective was taking notes and I mean, come on! People have secrets to keep, let them keep them!" He then laughed. "Who am I kidding?"

"Either way, will Brian and Jelaminah get on the same page so they can help their team? Will David ever find out what Nikolai is hiding? And will Drew ever stop being a jerk to everyone that is around him?" The host asked as he shooed away the interns who were putting make-up on his face. "Find out on Total...Drama...Island Challenge! **(I think you get the idea of what happens here...)**

 **(Intro)**

* * *

Crickets were chirping as all the campers were sound asleep. Well...except for two of them, each from the Raccoons and the Goldfish. Leilani was taking a late night run, going through the woods, no matter how dangerous the animals were on the island.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Leilani)**

"After winning the previous challenge, I feel like my teammates have been lazy, almost like they think that they are unstoppable," The Hawaiian stated as she narrowed her eyes. "Sure, somehow we got lucky with Charlie's bad luck affecting the other team, but we are going to get demolished if we rely on that luck. That is why I have been running a lot during the night time, to get away from everyone else, and to keep my energy up for the challenges yet to come,"

She stood up and stretched. "I am just glad that we are off that radioactive hell known as Boney Island. Once I make it out of this game with that money, I might just have to think about suing Chris for putting us in even more danger with those mutated animals..."

 **(End Confessional)**

* * *

As the Hawaiian continued to run, she heard a noise in the distance. She stopped dead in her tracks and went to go investigate, but was surprised to see that the noise was coming from right next to her cabin. It was David, peeking in through the window, with his notepad. "Hey, 'Peeping Sherlock'!" This caused the detective to jump almost ten feet into the air. "Get the hell away from my cabin!"

David calmed down before putting his hands behind his back. "Ah, Miss Iaukea," He said calmly as she stepped forward menacingly, causing the detective to jump back and throw his hands up in defense. "I wasn't participating in the perverted activities of 'peeping, I was merely conducting research on one Nikolai Ivanov," He explained, getting a raised eyebrow from her.

"Okay, I am just going to ask this once," She started as she put her hands on her hips. "Why do you have an obsession with that guy? You don't know each other, you both have different lives, and I am pretty sure he doesn't like being stalked by you 24/7!"

David chuckled softly. "It hasn't been 24/7," He said, earning yet another raised eyebrow.

"Really?"

* * *

 _ **(Flashbacks)**_

 _Nikolai is shown eating, almost everyone but him noticing that David was 'hidden' in the plant next to him, writing down things in his notepad. Everyone who saw him looked at him with a weird expression. Nikolai finally seeing the detective after turning to see what was going on. "Good morning David," He said, causing said teen to run away as fast as he could. The Russian looked at everyone else. "Did I say something wrong?" He asked as everyone else shrugged._

 _In another flashback, it shows Nikolai going for a swim and the detective, wearing a snorkel off in the distance. As he was watching the Russian, a familiar purple tentacle surfaced. It tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to turn around. David yelled in fear as he swam as fast as possible, the tentacle following him in the water. Nikolai heard the loud noise, but when he turned around to see what caused it, he saw no one, causing him to shrug._

 _In the final flashback, it showed the two teams running away from the mutated animals on Boney Island. Nikolai jumped up on a tree and grabbed onto a vine, swinging on it to get a little bit farther ahead of the group. When he turned to look at his fellow campers, he could see that David was looking directly at him, writing down notes in his notepad. 'What the heck is this guy's deal?' he thought to himself as he shook his head and turned back around_

 _**(End Flashbacks)**_

* * *

David realized where she was coming from. "Fine, fine, _maybe_ I have been watching him a lot, but can you blame me? There is clearly something that he is hiding and it is my job to make sure that whatever mystery he is hiding, it won't affect people negatively. You've seen people like Mike from Revenge of the Island and even Alejandro from during World Tour. They were both hiding things that ended up with people getting hurt later down the road," He turned away from her, Leilani dropping her arms to her sides. "I wouldn't expect you to understand Miss. But sometimes, great detectives must dig deep for the truth, no matter if the truth leads to danger,"

The Hawaiian rolled her eyes before both were alerted by the speakers. "CAMPERS!" They heard Chris's voice yell out and they were surprised to hear that it sounded...desperate. "THIS IS NOT A DRILL! MEET IN THE MESS HALL IMMEDIATELY! I REPEAT, THIS IS NOT A DRILL!" As soon as everyone heard this, they all fell out of bed, putting on their clothes as fast as possible, except for one Drew Hanson.

"Guys, come on," He said with a roll of his eyes. "This is just Chris pulling is usual crap. Plus, I am pretty sure if he was in actual danger, no one would really care if he got hurt, right?"

"But if he got hurt, then who will tell Chef to make the food!?" Max yelled in fear as her stomach growled loudly.

"I'm sure that he will continue to make that sludge, no matter what," Natalie said with a reassuring tone, patting her teammate on the shoulder. Max let out a massive fart, making the blonde's eyes go wide, gasping for breath. She ran away from her and hid behind Charlie.

The bad luck charm looked at her over his shoulder. "Are you sure standing behind me is a good idea?" He asked as Natalie thought about it for a second, before shrugging.

Drew shook his head. "This is why I hate you idiots," He muttered to himself before looking at Octavian. "Come on lawyer boy, you are smart enough to hear that Chris didn't need any help, right? This is just another way to get us into a challenge," He tried convincing him, but wasn't getting anywhere.

"I don't know Drew. He actually sounded scared...what if he actually needs our help?" He asked.

"Maybe Chef finally snapped from the years of abuse," Viola suggested, earning a few laughs from her fellow teammates.

"Well, good luck with that you guys," Drew said as he got back into bed. "I'm not falling for Chris's dumb pranks," As he tried going back to sleep, his teammates looked at each other before Ryung stepped forward with caution. He thought of one thing that could possibly get Drew out of his bed.

"If Chris gets hurt, you can't win the $100,000,000,"

 **(Two Minutes Later...)**

"Come on losers! We gotta go to the Mess Hall!"

Drew was in front of the pack, both teams coming out of their cabins. "Awe look," Naomi said as she crossed her arms. "Drew actually cares!"

"I _DO NOT_ care," He said angrily as he stuck his hands in his pockets. "I would just rather not our host get killed so then I can kick you morons into the dirt once I win!" He exclaimed as he turned around and made his way to the Mess Hall. "Now let's go!

"Now if only he was this motivated to help his teammates during challenges..." Nikolai whispered to Allisandra, who faked the smile that she gave him.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Allisandra)**

"Look, I want to win this more than the next person, but I do not care what happens to that joke of a man," She said with a dark grin. "I am here to cause chaos and pain to everyone that is around me. Not worrying about a stupid man who makes stupid challenges," She sighed. "Even though I don't want to keep playing this illusion game, I will continue for one reason: Jasmine," She laughed. "Once I break that girl, it will be a thing of beauty to watch. Maybe I'll get a video?"

 **(End Confessional)**

* * *

Everyone entered the Mess Hall, all of them wondering why the lights were turned off. A light suddenly turned on in the kitchen and they all got closer to get a better look at what had caused the lights to turn on. Two shadows appeared, one of them obviously Chef and the other clearly being Chris. "CHEF! W-WAIT, I-I PROMISE I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR LUCKY SPOON, I DIDN'T TOUCH IT!" They heard Chris yell. Chef's shadow rose a knife high into the air before slamming it down, making a sickening thud. They all gasped (Allisandra faking one) in fear as a liquid was seen spurting out of Chris's body.

"Oh my go-" Craig started before running to the nearby trash can and puked.

As everyone was freaking out, a laugh was coming from the kitchen, making everyone stop dead in their tracks. The lights turned on, revealing Chris, totally fine, holding a fake arm, fake blood pouring out of it. Craig looked up, seeing the fake arm and puking again, thinking it was a real one. "Okay, what in the actual hell Chris!?" Brian yelled as he pointed at the arm he was holding. "That wasn't funny!"

"I don't know, I found it pretty funny," The host said with a smirk.

Drew looked over at Octavian. "And you were dumb enough to fall for one of his tricks," He said as he glared at his teammate. "I warned you, didn't I? I should have bet money on it,"

"Okay first of all; You got tricked by Ryung over here," The shy Korean waved nervously. "Looks like the only thing on your mind is winning the money," Octavian said, earning a 'He manipulated me! And of course the money is on my mind'. "And second of all; I said that he _might_ need help, not that I was a 100% sure that he was in danger,"

"Welcome everyone to the next challenge!" Chris exclaimed as everyone groaned. "Oh come on, you had to be seeing a night challenge coming up." He said as he crossed his arms, the fake arm still in his hand. He looked at it and shrugged, throwing it into the garbage can that Craig was currently barfing in. He looked at it and fell back in fear. The host began laughing as Sami helped Craig up.

Georgia began to copy Chris's laugh, making the host stop laughing and everyone else to start their own fit of laughter. "Stop, she still doesn't sound like me!" Chris exclaimed as they all calmed down. He sighed in annoyance before continuing. "Who loves horror movies?" A couple people (Brian, Leilani, Naomi, and Allisandra rose their hands). "One of the most popular horror genres in the world is zombie apocalypse movies. That also created games like Resident Evil and Dead Rising," Craig got excited once he heard about the mention of video games. "This is where your challenge comes in,"

"What, you gonna make zombies out of that illegal toxic waste that you are still using?" Leilani asked sarcastically, earning a glare from Chris.

"Your teams will be split up into 5 hunters and 6 zombies," The host continued. "The zombies and the hunters will be split up from each other on opposite sides of the island. The hunters will get a choice of these weapons..." He pointed to a table where various items, such as a water gun, a slingshot, and even a ball of rubber bands. "To hunt down and 'kill' the zombies. And I by 'kill', I mean hit in the head with whatever weapon the hunters choose,"

Everyone sighed in relief, with Allisandra snapping her fingers behind everyone's back. "Will the following campers step forward: From the Screeching Goldfish, I need Jasmine, Nikolai, Viola, Charlie, Drew, and Octavian," Said contestants stepped up. "And from the Ridiculous Raccoons, I need Jeleminah, Sarah, Craig, Dustin, Madelyn, and Seredene," They stepped forward as well. "You all will be playing the part of the zombies,"

"And now the rest of you will be playing the part of the zombie hunters,"

 **Screeching Goldfish Hunters: Leilani, Ryung, Natalie, Max, and Allisandra**

 **Ridiculous Raccoons: Naomi, Sami, Georgia, Brian, and David**

"So what are the zombies supposed to do?" Seredene asked. "Do we just have to hide and run away or do we get to fight back?

The host thought about it for a second before smirking. "You know, I never really thought of that until you said that. So the challenge will play out the same, the zombies will start off on one side of the island while the hunters will be on the other side. The hunters will hunt down the zombies and will hit them with the weapons of their choosing, but if the zombies touch them, then the hunters will be out as well,"

Everyone nodded in agreement. "Chef, get me the magic hat!" Chris exclaimed as the large man did just that, retrieving a large black top hat that had names on papers. "I will be drawing names out of the hat. Whoever I call will have first dibs on whatever weapon they choose,"

"Such a childish way of picking names Christopher," David pointed out.

"Put a sock in it, _detective_ ," The host stated before drawing the first name. "The first person who will be selecting a weapon will be...Natalie!"

The blonde phone fanatic walked over to the table and looked at the weapons. After looking for about a minute, she decided to pick a bow and arrow, which had plungers as arrows. "Well, this isn't normally what would be used in a zombie apocalypse, but it will have to do," she said as she strung it across her shoulder.

"Max!"

The larger teen walked over to the table, chowing down on a bag of chips before selecting a small water gun in the shape of a pistol. "This is what I used against my friends when we would have water gun fights as kids. I never was good with those, but hey, might as well try," She explained as she spilled crumbs all over the table and some of the other weapons. She farted as she walked over to the rest of the hunters, causing them to pinch their noses.

"Are you sure you don't want to make her a zombie?" Naomi asked the host. "Because she already smells like one..."

"Say all you want, I am proud with how my body looks and reacts," Max said as she glared at the athletic teen. "I'm sorry that not everyone can be a cheerleader like you," After she said this, Naomi was taken aback by the outburst.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Max)**

"I have a history of being made fun of by cheerleaders and athletic people because of what I do," Max said as she ate another potato chip. "But truth be told, I learned how to shut them out and keep going day by day without feeling bad about myself," She lifted her leg a little and tooted, putting a smile on her face. "I know that Naomi didn't mean to offend me and reacted like everyone else would, but I still don't trust her to be nice all the time,"

 **(End Confessional)**

* * *

A couple more people went up to the table and selected their weapons. Sami picked up a blow-up sword, Leilani grabbed two boxing gloves, and David picked up a whip. "This seems like it is going to be a very violent challenge Chris," The detective pointed out as he raised the whip over his head. "You do have medical staff here on the island, right?"

The host looked at him like he was crazy. "Of course I do! If I didn't, then I would be sued even harder than what I am now," He said as he pointed to the medical tent. "Violent and aggressive challenges bring in viewers. So suck it up and keep moving," David did just that as Brian walked up and grabbed a large bag that was resting on the ground underneath the table. He reached inside and pulled out a water balloon.

"A bag full of water balloons huh?" He asked, tossing the balloon up and down. "Unorthodox, but it can work," He stepped back, putting his hand to his chin to think about how he would carry all of these balloons without being slowed down.

Ryung raised his hand. "Can I use my selfie stick?" He asked the host who just shrugged and nodded. "Okay, thank you. I am not exactly good with ranged weapons,"

Georgia grabbed a NERF gun and Naomi grabbed a paintball gun. Finally, it was Allisandra's turn and she instantly grabbed the slingshot before turning around and seeing everyone looking at her. "W-what? I am not a violent person, s-slingshots aren't violent..." She said as everyone nodded in agreement. When everyone turned back to Chris, she smiled evilly and replaced the regular ammunition (being small pieces of clay rolled up into a circular shape) with metallic rounds. _'Might as well bring the pain to everyone that I can,'_ She thought to herself before turning back to the host.

"Now that all the zombie hunters have selected their weapons, the challenge will now begin. Chef will lead the zombies to the other side of the island while the hunters will follow me to the docks," Chris explained as the campers followed their respective adult.

* * *

Octavian walked up to Chef before the challenge begun. "You are a little late there, boy," The large man said as he crossed his arms. "I don't even know if I want to help you anymore. I might just have to beg Courtney to drop her lawsuits on Chris,"

"Look Chef, as much as I don't really like Chris.." The Italian law student began, looking down at the ground. "I will join this alliance with you. But if I find out that something illegal is going on, this thing whole thing will be off, do you hear me?"

* * *

 **(Confessional: Octavian)**

"Look, I said that I was a honest and determined player, who would do anything within the legal limits to win this game," Octavian began. "Forming an alliance with Chef isn't illegal right? I mean, if he helps my team and I win a couple of challenges, then it is fine. In the long haul, I don't need him to win this game, but why not make the game just a little bit easier?"

 **(End Confessional)**

* * *

 **(Confessional: Chef)**

The large man chuckled as he rubbed his hands together. "This was way too easy," He said with a large toothy grin. "I really could care less about Chris, I just want to make sure I get paid. I mean come on, all of you see how he has treated me in previous seasons. I have to scratch and claw for any kind of payment from him,"

 **(End Confessional)**

* * *

Chris rose his walkie-talkie and began speaking into it. "Alright Chef, once I launch this flare up into the air, release the kiddos to begin the challenge," He explained as he received an inaudible response from his assistant. The host rose the flare gun that he had in his other hand into the air and pulled the trigger, signalling the start of the challenge.

The zombie hunters all grouped together with Naomi taking the lead. "Alright everyone, you see what happens in these movies," she said as they all walked forward. "Yes, we are in a challenge and whoever loses sends someone home, but we need to stick together, no matter what happens," They all nodded, except for Allisandra who mentally groaned in annoyance.

Brian was in the back of the pack, putting the finishing touches on his project. Natalie turned and looked at him with a confused look. "Uh...what are you doing there Brian?" She asked him, making the musician look up at her.

He smiled before he showed her his shirt and pants, which was outfitted with makeshift ammo pouches to hold the multiple water balloons that he had. "Well, I didn't want to carry a large bag full of water balloons, it would way me down way too much and would make me easy pickings for the zombies," He explained as his friend began laughing at him. "Hey, I know I look ridiculous (*wink wink*), but you will see my brilliance once my team wins!"

Natalie rolled her eyes and smirked. "Got a bet for you. Whoever hits more people today gets to boss around the other person tomorrow," She offered. "You in on it?"

Brian's eyes lit up as he grinned. "You're on!" He exclaimed as he outstretched his hand and the two shook hands on the bet.

 **(Zombies)**

"I can't believe I have to put up with you losers for the whole night," Drew complained as he kicked a rock. "Now I have to make sure that I don't get hit and I need to touch as many of the Raccoons as possible so then I will once again be the one who wins us a challenge,"

"But I was the one who stopped the other team..." Charlie brought up before being shoulder checked by the smoking teen. "Alright, well I guess what I say doesn't matter..." He put his head down and Viola put her hand on his shoulder. She then glared at Drew.

Jasmine was pretending to act like a zombie, getting a couple of laughs from Craig, Madelyn, Nikolai, and Dustin before she was approached by Jelaminah. "Hey, Happy Feet," She said, getting the Asian teen's attention. "I have an offer for you," She led her away from everyone else.

"Uh...what's up Jela?" Jasmine asked in confusion. "I don't know if I should be talking to someone from the other team..."

"Forget that," Jelaminah said as she hushed her voice. "Look, the other people in this competition are weak. When I got here on this island, I knew for a fact that none of these people can stand against me," She then put her finger on Jasmine's shoulder. "But you, I see differently. I feel like you could be the one who could give me a run for the money. You act nice, but I think you might have a rebellious side to you,"

Jasmine stepped backwards and shrugged Jelaminah's finger off of her shoulder. "Are you trying to say you want an alliance with me?" She asked, with Jelaminah nodding in response. "Uh...I don't know how to tell you this...but me and Alli are kinda in a pseudo-alliance," This caught the smaller female by surprise. "But it isn't even an alliance. We are going to turn what Lindsay and Beth were trying to do when they competed and make it a reality. A friendship finale. Thank you!"

She skipped off, leaving Jelaminah by herself and completely stunned.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Jelaminah)**

"Are you *bleeping* serious!?" Jelaminah shouted at the top of her lungs. "Allisandra!? The quiet little girl who won't even make it that long in this game!? How in the hell are they going to get to the finale when they aren't going to be mean enough to push passed these people who are way stronger than them? I say that she is the reason why her team loses today and she will be gone tonight. Then Jasmine will be all mine to do whatever I want to do with!"

 **(End Confessional)**

* * *

"My team is going this way, so you better stay out of our way," Jelaminah said with anger clear in her voice as she led her teammates who were zombies into the forest as the Screeching Goldfish zombies watched and went into the other direction.

Nikolai walked up to his teammate and tapped her on the shoulder. "What did she want with you?" He asked her. "Was she threatening you?"

"N-no, not at all," Jasmine reassured. "She was just telling me that we were going to ultimately lose this challenge, you know, the typical competition talk...or should I say the normal Jelaminah talk,"

They continued walking before Nikolai grabbed her shoulder and pulled her down to dodge a Styrofoam dart that was coming right for their heads. "They are already on us," Nikolai stated as he rallied his team. "Guys, we need to throw them off. We have to make sure that the Raccoons don't hit us,"

"No *bleep* Sherlock!" Drew yelled as he ran in the other direction, the rest of his team following.

"Uh...Sherlock is with them though," Charlie said as he got smacked on the back of the head by Drew. "Stop hurting me!" He exclaimed as he then ran into a tree, making the smoking teen laugh as hard as possible. The Bad Luck Charm looked up from his position on the ground as Naomi walked over him before giving him a sympathetic look.

"Sorry about this bud," She said as he painted his chest with a green paintball.

 **Zombies Out: Charlie (SG)**

 **(Hunters)**

"Hey, that's my teammate you just hit!" Max exclaimed, getting angry at the taller dark-skinned girl.

"Did you not hear me say that even though we need to stay together, that there is going to be a winner?" Naomi argued before walking away. Max went back to where her team was supposed to be, but they weren't where she left them.

"Uh...guys?" She asked as she could hear voices all around her. Out of fear, she let out a massive fart, causing the voices to become coughs as the Ridiculous Raccoons zombies appeared out of the brushes, holding their hands over their noses. Seredene, being the bravest out of all of them, walked over to Max from behind and touched her on the shoulder, signifying that she was out.

 **Hunters Out: Max (SG)**

Brian and Natalie were walking with the group and looked around in fear. "Hey guys, where is Max?" The blonde-haired teen asked. "She was just here a second of go. And if she was close by, then we would have at least heard a fart by now,"

"She probably fell behind and got out by one of the Raccoons' zombies," Ryung answered as he held his selfie stick out in front of him in fear. "I don't wan't to be next!" After he said this, Sami went over and put her hand on his shoulder to try and calm him down. When he saw that a girl's hand was on his shoulder, he screamed and fell backwards. "Female contact!"

Sami just looked at him in confusion before shrugging. "The price I pay for being nice I guess," she said as David walked up to Ryung and held his hand out to him. The shy Korean took the detective's hand and was pulled up.

"I am going to take a small educational guess and say that you are afraid of humans of the female gender," He said quietly as Ryung looked down at the ground and nodded quickly. "Do not worry young Ryung. I will not tell anyone. But you need to work on that if you want to stay in this game any longer," The detective then walked away, leaving Ryung to his own self thoughts.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Ryung)**

"Look, I am trying okay?" He stated as he threw his hands up in frustration. "Girls and feelings are just so...terrifying...I don't even know how I can handle being around my own mother because she is also of female...But David is right, I need to find someway to get over my fear if I want to win this whole thing,"

 **(End Confessional)**

* * *

Jelaminah was leading her zombies to try and get to the enemy team without being seen. Madelyn decided to take a break by leaning up against a tree, catching her breath. "What do you think you are doing?" Jela asked her in an aggravated tone. "Don't you know that we have a challenge to win? Or are you giving yourself up? Cause if so, then we have a perfect person to vote out!"

"What the heck is your problem?" Craig asked her. "First it was Brian last challenge and now you are bringing out your anger on anyone who doesn't do what you say? Who died and made you team captain?"

Dustin was trying to get away from the arguing, so he continued on with Sarah and Seredene. He looked into the lake that was shimmering right next to him, but what he didn't realize was that Leilani was sneaking up right behind him. Before he could turn back around, he was punched hard in the arm by Leilani's boxing glove, knocking him out of the challenge.

 **Zombies Out: Charlie(SG), Dustin (RR)**

Sarah and Seredene both turned around to see Leilani coming after them. They both tried running, but Seredene was the only one who was fast to escape, as Sarah got tagged in the back with a punch. "That was for the dodgeball that hit me in the last challenge," Leilani said as she smirked and walked away.

 **Zombies Out: Charlie (SG), Dustin (RR), Sarah (RR)**

Allisandra was walking with her slingshot in her hand before accidentally bumping into Naomi, causing her to pull the sling in her weapon back. Once she saw that it was the tall dark-skinned girl, she mentally cursed and put it down. "S-sorry," She faked a stutter. "I-I should probably w-watch where I am g-going,"

Naomi shrugged and gave her a smile. "No problem, we are a team at the moment," She said as she then heard noises. They were coming from both sides of everyone. "Quick, up the tree!" She exclaimed as both her and Allisandra ascended the tree. Down below were Jelaminah and Madelyn for the Ridiculous Raccoons, with Drew and Octavian from the Screeching Goldfish not far behind. "Well, now that we are up here, it will most likely be a fair fight between us on who can knock out the rest of the zombies,"

Allisandra faked a smile as she took aim with her slingshot. She then thought about it and put her weapon down. "T-thank you for the split second decision making," She said as Naomi smiled and nodded.

Natalie took aim with her bow and just missed a shot on Seredene. "Not that good with aiming, are we?" Brian teased as he threw one of his water balloons and nailed Viola, making her hair fall over her eyes. "Sorry Viola!" He yelled as he got a sarcastic thumbs up from her.

 **Zombies Out: Charlie (SG), Dustin (RR), Sarah (RR), Viola (SG)**

"How in the heck did you hit that?" Natalie asked. "I thought musician's were just good at..you know...music?"

The flute player smiled at her. "Well, playing the flute takes a lot of muscle memory and focus, which isn't that different from throwing things. Also, I play a lot of video games that require hand-eye coordination. I can throw, but I can't really catch," He explained as he then got grabbed from behind by Drew, being dropped to the ground with a thud. "...Ow..."

 **Hunters Out: Max (SG), Brian (RR)**

Natalie bent down and put her hand on his head. "Brian, are you okay?" She asked as he groaned. She watched as Drew spun back around and looked at her with a confused look. "What is your problem?"

He just shrugged as Craig tried to get the jump on the phone crazy contestant, but she was able to move out of the way and hit him right in the face with a plunger. "And of course, I almost get jumped," She said as she patted Brian on the shoulder and smiled at him. "I have a challenge and a bet to win," She said as she winked.

 **Zombies Out: Charlie (SG), Dustin (RR), Sarah (RR), Viola (SG), Craig (RR)**

Craig ripped the plunger off of his face and groaned as he walked towards the cabins. "Well...at least I wasn't the first one out..." He said quietly to himself as he then got punched from behind by Leilani, the Hawaiian native not knowing that he already got hit by something. "I'm out already!" He yelled as she just shrugged her shoulders and walked off.

Ryung was hiding behind David, who had his whip at the ready. "D-David...?" The shy Korean asked the detective, causing the taller teen to look back at him. "Where is everyone else? I thought we were supposed to stay together?"

"Well, young Hampson, this always seems to happen in these scenarios," David began as he heard a noise and jumped, hitting a tree with his whip. The noise only came from a bird that held its wings over its head before glaring down at the detective. "Huh...just getting a little paranoid...that's all," he said as he kept pushing forward.

As Ryung was following the detective, he was then touched by Jelaminah, which made him scream very loudly. She rolled her eyes and pushed him to the ground as she looked at David. "There you go, you lost a dead weight," She said as she left to go find more hunters.

 **Hunters Out: Max (SG), Brian (RR), Ryung (SG)**

David looked at Ryung and sighed before a finger touched his back. He turned around and saw Octavian touching him and mentally kicked himself for getting distracted. "Well played Octavian, well played," he said as he walked away in defeat.

 **Hunters Out: Max (SG), Brian (RR), Ryung (SG), David (RR)**

Naomi and Allisandra were still in the tree, deciding to wait it out till they see more of the zombies. "So, what made you join this game?" Naomi asked her. "You seem really shy and that sometimes doesn't work out in competitions like this,"

Allisandra didn't want to start a conversation with this girl, but to keep up her image, she decided to make up a story. "M-my parents forced me to sign up to h-help them with their business," She said as she faked a somber voice. "T-they said if I don't win, t-then they will...d-disown me..."

Naomi looked at her with sympathy. "Girl, that's just crazy!" She exclaimed as she shook her head. "If my parents ever did that to me, then I would disown them automatically!" She gave her a side hug, with Allisandra lightly smiled, but we all know what she was really thinking...

* * *

 **(Confessional: Allisandra)**

"Don't give me sympathy..." She said, clearly annoyed at the situation that was happening. "You know what? I think I might know my first target...play on the fact that she made fun of Max earlier...and she has the gun that could use metallic rounds...bye bye Namoi!"

 **(End Confessional)**

* * *

"C-Can I see your weapon?" Allisandra asked her "friend", who nodded and handed her the weapon. "Since I have this, t-then you can borrow my mine," She handed her the slingshot, which the more athletic girl took and noticed the metallic rounds. "Don't worry about those. That was the ammunition that came with it," she reassured as Naomi just shrugged.

Sami looked all around her and her blow-up sword was held out in front of her. "Okay, I have used prop swords before, but I feel like this is something you would get as an arcade prize," She complained as she saw Drew run pass her, before stopping on a dime to see her. She held the sword out and was ready for battle. "I might have a blow-up toy, but I am not afraid to use it!" She ran at him and swung the sword multiple times, but the smoking teen was able to dodge each swipe before shoving her away, signalling that she was out.

"Nice try drama geek!"

 **Hunters Out: Max (SG), Brian (RR), Ryung (SG), David (RR), Sami (RR)**

Georgia saw this from a distance and gritted her teeth as she took aim with her NERF gun. She pulled the trigger and a rain of styrofoam bullets came right in the direction of Drew, who grabbed Octavian by the shoulders and let him take the hit for him.

 **Zombies Out: Charlie (SG), Dustin (RR), Sarah (RR), Viola (SG), Craig (RR), Octavian (SG)**

Jasmine was spending the entire challenge hiding in the bushes, hoping that her teammates would both not get caught and catch the hunters themselves. She was quite worried about Allisandra, hoping that she was still in the game. _'I don't think that she can handle herself in this kind of challenge...'_ she thought to herself as she bit her fingernails. _'I have to go looking for her! She might be in trouble!'_ She sprung up from her position in the bushes and began running through the forest in hopes to find her friend.

As she was running, she wasn't looking where she was going and accidentally bumped into someone, knocking both herself and the person down. Jasmine gasped and rushed to help the person up. "I am so so so sorry! I was in such a hurry to help Allisandra and..." She then realized that the person that she bumped into was...Georgia. "Oh. Well I guess you are out not,"

Georgia gave her a side glance and rolled her eyes. "Y-you are fine. But be c-careful a-around me," She said, mocking Allisandra's voice. She then walked away and looked in the direction where Naomi and Allisandra were. "Come on Naomi, you our last hope,"

 **Hunters Out: Max (SG), Brian (RR), Ryung (SG), David (RR), Sami (RR), Georgia (RR)**

Natalie was stalking Madelyn in the bushes, making sure that her movements were unheard. She looked to her left and saw that Jelaminah and Seredene were a little bit ahead of her, meaning that she would have to act quickly if she wanted to knock the bad singer out of the competition. "Alright Brian, looks like I win the bet!" She whispered to herself as she grabbed one of her plunger arrows and ran up to Madelyn, sticking her on the top of the head with it.

Madelyn turned to see who attacked her and when she saw that it was Natalie, she sighed before turning back to her teammates. "Hey guys, Natalie is right here!" She exclaimed, getting her teammates attention, causing the phone crazy teen to start running, the two remaining zombies from the Ridiculous Raccoons giving chase. She led them to a clearing, the same clearing where Naomi and Allisandra's tree was.

 **Zombies Out: Charlie (SG), Dustin (RR), Sarah (RR), Viola (SG), Craig (RR), Octavian (SG), Madelyn (RR)**

Naomi and Allisandra were firing at each other's teammates. But what their teammates didn't know was that the two switched weapons. "Why is Naomi firing at us!?" Seredene exclaimed as she was trying her best to dodge along with Jelaminah. "Does she not see that it is us?"

Naomi went to grab her paintgun back from Allisandra, but she wasn't letting her get it. "What are you doing?" She asked as she pulled on her gun again. "Let me have my weapon!"

Allisandra turned to her and Naomi saw on a large Cheshire-like grin on her face. "Sorry, but I don't need you anymore. But if you want your gun so bad, here you go!" She exclaimed as she shoved Naomi's gun back in her hands and kicked her off the tree, making her fall into the laps of Drew and Leilani, who went and touched her. "Oh...too bad, so sad!" She cackled to herself before climbing down the tree. Before she could see her handiwork, she was tackled to the ground by Jasmine, who was able to catch up with her.

 **Hunters Out: Max (SG), Brian (RR), Ryung (SG), David (RR), Sami (RR), Georgia (RR), Naomi (RR)**

 **Screeching Goldfish Win!**

"Oh my goodness Alli! I was so worried about you, I rushed over here as fast as I possibly could!" She exclaimed, Allisandra trying to push her off of her body.

She faked a light smile and a small laugh, trying to get up. "I-i'm fine. But N-Naomi stole my weapon and l-left me up here d-defenseless!" Allisandra cried as she hugged her "friend" as tight as possible. "S-she was even f-firing at her own teammates! I-I tried telling her to stop b-being so mean to me, but s-she wouldn't listen!"

Naomi began standing up and saw that Jelaminah and Seredene were surrounding her. "Wait a minute! She kicked me off the tree!" She tried explaining as she pointed at the "shy" girl. "She isn't what she seems! She plays the game perfectly, she acts all shy but once you become useless to her, she will kick you to the curb. Or in my case, kick me out of the tree!"

Jasmine got in front of Allisandra, who hid behind her with a smile that only Naomi could see. "How dare you?! She has done absolutely nothing to you and now you are making accusations with no prove? You should be ashamed of yourself!" She shouted as the rest of them began walking to the docks, leaving Naomi there by herslef.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Naomi)**

The dark-skinned athletic beauty looked utterly shocked as she tried to find words to explain the current situation. "I...can't believe it. My team lost and now they have a reason to vote me off. But...I saw Allisandra's eyes, they were pure evil!" She exclaimed as she put her hands on her head. "There has to be a way I can convince them that I am right...wait a minute, David! He is a detective, he must be good with finding fingerprints!"

When she got up to leave the confessional, she was instantly pushed down. When she tried to voice her surprise, she was silenced by a piece of duck-tape. She looked up and saw Allisandra standing there with a roll of duck tape in her hands. "Can't have you ruining this for me now," she said as she laughed, tossing the roll of tape in Naomi's lap, her muffled screams being heard through the tape on her mouth.

 **(End Confessional)**

* * *

"Looks like for the second week in a row, the Screeching Goldfish win!" Chris exclaimed as said team cheered loudly. "Which also means for the second time in a row, the Ridiculous Raccoons will be sending someone home," The Raccoons all glared at Naomi, who was still trying to rip off the piece of tape that was covering her mouth. "Raccoons, you have a date with the elimination ceremony. Go and make your votes and meet me at the campfire. Goldfish, go and get some rest, you have actually earned it tonight,"

Both teams dispersed, but as Brian was following his team, his arm was tugged on by Natalie. "Oh hey Nats. What's up?" He asked as she skipped up to him. When she got closer to him, he felt his cheeks blushing. "Uh...hi?"

"We had a bet Van Vorst," She said with a smirk. "And guess who won?"

Brian mentally face-palmed as his eyes went wide. "Shoot, I completely forgot about that...then again, I did only get one person today while you got two," He said as he rubbed the back of his head. "Looks like I am your slave for a day. What can I do for you, your majesty?" The last sentence had so much sarcasm, it made Natalie start laughing.

"All in due time, all in due time," She said as she patted the top of his head. "Just make sure you don't get eliminated tonight,"

"Oh trust me, I think I am safe after what Naomi did," He said as he placed his hands in his pockets. "She seemed really nice and her and I were becoming good teammates and friends. I wonder why she had a sudden change of personality?"

They both shrugged as the flute player went to the confessional to make his vote and the phone crazy teen went to join the rest of her team to celebrate their second win in a row.

* * *

 **(Elimination Ceremony)**

"Welcome Raccoons, to your second elimination ceremony," Chris began as he held a plate that contained ten marshmallows on it. "On this plate are ten marshmallows, meaning that one of you is going home tonight. The camper who doesn't get a marshmallow will walk the Dock of Shame and board the Boat of Losers, where they will not be allowed to come back onto the show. Ever,"

"The following contestants will be getting marshmallows tonight..."

"Jelaminah..."

"Seredene..."

The two remaining members that lasted throughout the challenge caught their marshmallows and ate them, fist-bumping in the process.

"Craig..."

"Brian..."

"Sarah..."

"David..."

"Madelyn..."

"Georgia..."

"And Dustin..."

Said campers caught their marshmallows, leaving just Naomi and Sami.

"Sami," Chris began, turning to the theater geek. "You really didn't do much this challenge. Even if you have used prop swords in theater, blow-up swords are not your weapons of choice. You were beaten easily, say the least," She slouched over as Madelyn rubbed her back. "And Naomi. You were accused of firing your own weapon at your teammates and also accused of leaving poor Allisandra defenseless up in the tree by herself. That is why _you_ are here,"

He turned to the marshmallows on the plate. "There is only one marshmallow left. One of you is going home,"

"And that person is..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

 _'Crickets Chirping'_

Sami was tapping her feet nervously as Naomi was still ripping at the ducktape on her face.

...

...

...

...

"Naomi," Chris finished as he tossed the last marshmallow at Sami, who caught it in relief and ate it. Naomi was still trying to get the piece of tape off and was finally successful, taking a deep breath of air.

"Guys! Allisandra is evil! I swear to you, check the finger prints on my paintball gun! She was using it at the end of the challen-" She was cut off as Chef picked her up and dragged her to the boat, throwing her on it. The boat drove off as she was still trying to yell her explanation.

 **(Screeching Goldfish)**

The Goldfish were celebrating by playing card games and singing songs, Drew being the most surprising out of anyone singing. "You know, if you could stop being such a jerk, you could really make a lot of friends with that voice," Nikolai said as he was scoffed at by the bully.

"Not my style," He explained as he then looked at the one-eyed Russian. "By the way, where the heck were you during the challenge? I mean we won of course, but at the end it was just Leilani and I who touched Naomi. Where were you?"

Nikolai smiled lightly. "Let's just say that this "Russian Pirate" has some tricks up his sleeve," He said.

But what really happened was...

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _Nikolai was running away from the gunfire of Georgia when he was caught at the edge of a cliff. He thought the only way he wasn't going to get caught was if he scaled down the mountain, which he did. But as he was carefully making his way down, his foot slipped and was caught by a vine. He was swinging back and forth as he frantically tried to get himself untied. He finally was able to do so, but plummeted into the water below. "CURSE MY ONE-EYE SIGHT!" He yelled as he fell into the water, where he was for the rest of the challenge..._

 _(End Flashback)_

* * *

 **Hello everyone! Here is the next episode and hopefully you all enjoyed it! Sorry it took me awhile, but I was working a lot and never really had a time to sit down and just type, but here I am! Like I said in the last episode, if there is something wrong with my writing, cause I am not the perfect writer, please give me constructive criticism on how I can improve and don't be afraid also to give me some ideas! This is a story that has your OC's, I want to make sure that I am writing them to their fullest potential. Also, I will be starting something very soon that will have a few people who still PM and review on the story to help me with some ideas for the story in the future. If you are one of those people, look out for a PM and I will either create a group on a messaging app or something similar to that so we can all talk. This was Ani, thank you so much for reading, and catch you in the next one!**


	7. Episode 5

**Hello everyone, I am back! I am feeling better than ever after getting help from a couple people I have grown to become friends with on this site, so I might as well continue on with no hesitation! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please, if there is any form of constructive criticism that you feel like would help, please, review or PM, it will make me a better writer at the end of the day! Or just review to show your support to, I know a lot of you do review, but I want to see people's opinions who haven't been here the entire time. Without further ado, here is the next chapter!**

* * *

"Last time, on Total Drama Island Challenge!"

"Camp Wawanakwa turned into a spook-fest after I completely scared the contestants! Gotta give myself a hand there!" Chris began laughing at his own joke. "The campers were divided into zombies and hunters and were tasked to hunt each other down. Brian and Natalie made a bet with each other to see who could take out more zombies, while Naomi took herself and Allisandra up a tree, just to try and make the challenge a little more fair and to try and make a new friend," The scene shows Natalie patting Brian on the head and Naomi and Allisandra climbing up the tree. "It was down to Naomi being the last hunter for the Raccoons and in a shocking turn of events, Allisandra fired Naomi's weapon at her own teammates and kicked her out of the tree with both the paintball gun and the slingshot, which in the end, got her framed and ultimately eliminated,"

It then shows Chef throwing Naomi onto the Boat of Losers before it drove off. "What kinda dangerous things will I put our lovely campers through this time? Will anyone ever find out Allisandra's secret? Will David keep spying on Nikolai? And what will Natalie tell Brian to do? Find out on Total...Drama...Island Challenge!"

 **(Intro)**

* * *

 **Episode 5: Sleep. Eat, Get Punched...? REPEAT!**

Natalie woke up and stretched, a large grin on her face. She threw on her everyday clothes and walked out of her cabin, skipping over to the Raccoons' cabin, where Brian was sitting cross-legged on his bunk, blowing air through his instrument. She tapped on the window, causing him to turn around. She motioned for him to come outside and when he did, she smirked in his direction. "Oh Brian...it is time to make good on that bet of ours,"

He sighed and smiled lightly. "You are right. What do you need?" He asked her. Thus, began a montage...

 **(Que Phineas and Ferb's Quirky Worky Song)**

To the tune of an upbeat song, Brian had folded Natalie's clothes, took her phone back from a bear who stole it, _ran away_ from that same bear, played her a song on his flute, carried her on his back, and drew a _really_ bad picture for her. "Why are you carrying her on your back?" Sami asked him.

"Lost a bet in the last challenge..." He managed to get out as he put his hand on the side of the tree that he was next to. "I make good on my word, so I am doing what she asks me to do,"

As they passed her, Sami looked at the musician in worry. She remembered something that Brian had brought up to her on one of the first days on the island...

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _'So you like musicals too, huh?' Sami asked Brian, who nodded as he set down his stuff on his bunk._

 _'Not just musicals, all types of music,' The musician answered as he sat down. 'I have been into music all of my life. It has helped me whenever I have gotten into hard situations in life,'_

 _'What kind of situations are we talking about?' She asked. 'I joined musical theater with my twin sister, but after the car accident in which she lost her life, I guess I tried harder to get into more shows...it is honestly funny, it still feels like she is still right next to me every time I perform, just like how it used to be,'_

 _Brian looked down sadly. 'I am sorry for your loss...'_

 _'It's okay,' Sami told him with a big smile. 'Something cool about me after that accident? I don't have a spleen!' She began laughing, with Brian joining in soon after. They finally calmed down as he shook his head._

 _'I guess this is a stupid reason, but here it is,' The flute player began as he took out his flute, the black metal glimmering in the sunlight coming from the window. 'I was bullied a lot from the start of elementary school to now. Every time I asked why people were bullying me, the explanations I got were that I wasn't strong enough or that I wasn't playing sports like the rest of the guys,' He played a little medley on his flute, which got Sami to smile. 'In sixth grade, I realized that I didn't want to be like all the boys in my class. I wanted to pursue music and probably chose the most feminine instrument there is,'_

 _After laughing, he sighed and looked at his most prized possession. 'The same time I picked up my instrument, I got my first girlfriend. She lied to me when she broke with me, saying that her mom wouldn't let her date. Next day I saw her, she was making out with another boy,' He said as he hung his head sadly. 'Ever since then, I have been used by past girlfriends and people who I called friends so they could get further in life. Even though this show is for winning the money and all, but I hope that end of it all, I will make a ton of friends at the end of this, ones who don't use me...'_

 _(End Flashback)_

* * *

Sami looked at the two, as Natalie used Brian's head to get up into the tree. _'I really hope he doesn't get hurt by her...'_

Viola was sitting on her bunk, trying to get as much sleep as possible, but kept getting woken up by Drew's whistling. She grabbed the pillow that her head was resting on and chucked it at him. "Hey, what the hell Ms. Grumpy?" He asked as he threw the pillow back at her.

"I am just trying to get as much as sleep as possible before Chris wakes us up to start our torture," She explained as she turned the other direction and placed the pillow on top of her head. "So please, stop whistling,"

* * *

 **(Confessional: Viola)**

Viola had dark circles under her eyes, as she looked like she was about to pass out. "Last night was hell for me," The waitress said as she slapped herself to stay awake. "With a mixture of Max's farting, Drew's constant whistling, and the thought of Chris waking us up to have another challenge, it is very hard to sleep. So that's why I threw the pillow at the jerk," She groaned. "I can't believe that he was the one that won the challenge last time. And he even is a good singer!"

She rested her head on her hands. "He has all the good traits to be a good person, he just can't get anything through that thick ego of his..."

 **(End Confessional)**

* * *

In the Raccoons' cabin, David was posting notes that he wrote down about Nikolai around the walls of the cabin, underneath the top bunk of the bed, and even on the ceiling. The rest of the Raccoons (minus Brian), all walked into the cabin and were surprised to see David, running around the cabin and connecting imaginary dots around the notes. "David, what are you doing!?" Madelyn asked in shock as the detective stopped in his tracks.

"Oh yes, welcome teammates!" He exclaimed as he turned his back to them to look at another piece of paper on the wall. "Do not mind all the notes on the walls, those are all apart of my investigation. Also, if you mess with them, that is tampering with evidence and I can arrest you,"

"First of all, you are a teenager like us, so I doubt you could arrest us," Sarah said in her usual monotone voice. "And second of all, why can't you let this go? The goal of this game is to compete in challenges, not find out secrets about a one-eyed Russian boy,"

"But you see, that's the thing!" The detective exclaimed as he grabbed a stick and slammed it against the wall. "He isn't _just_ a one-eyed Russian teen! He is hiding something and I have to find it out. Do you not see that he leaves his cabin every night? What if he has a robotic eye underneath his eye-patch? What if he is planning to bomb the island? What if he-"

Seredene walked up to him and put her hands on his shoulders, making him stop. "David...this is going too far," She said with a sigh. David looked at her with surprise as she put her arm around him. "It is time to let it go. Nikolai is innocent, he has done nothing wrong! Just calm yourself," She said as the detective looked down. Before he could say anything...

 **"Campers! Report to the Mess Hall immediately! It's challenge time!"**

Everyone sighed as they made their way to the Mess Hall. Standing there was Chris, of course accompanied by Chef and behind them, was a large curtain. "Good morning campers! I hope we are all doing well today," The host said with a smile. Everyone grumbled as he turned to the curtain. "I bet you are all wondering what today's challenge is going to be. Chef, would you do the honors?"

The large man grabbed the curtain and pulled it back and when he did, every single contestant (minus Max, who's eyes lit up) covered their noses with their hands. Sitting on two large tables was all of Chef's creations that he calls food. A couple of the returning dishes were the dolphin wieners and bull testicles from Season 1, Chef's normal dishes such as his chili and his special dish, the brown gunk that he normally served in sandwiches (Everyone could actually see it moving). Moving past that, there was a couple of authentic Chinese dishes, from Season 3. Those included: Donkey meat, roasted starfish on a skewer, and the mystery dish, complete with the tentacle and eyeballs. For the "dessert" portion of the food included Total Drama Yum Yum Happy Go Time Candy Fish Tails and sundaes which looked very similar to the one that Courtney had created during All-Stars. "What...in the hell...is all this?" Drew managed to say, gagging between each word.

"Welcome to your challenge campers!" Chris exclaimed as he pointed to all the "food" sitting on the tables. "Or should I say part one of your challenge. Sitting on these tables are some of the most disgusting dishes in Total Drama history. You all, will be eating this food. The first person who can finish all of their food will gain immunity from elimination and won't have to compete in the second part of the challenge," He then smirked. "Also; the ones who vomit will be disqualified from the challenge!"

"Are you serious?" Leilani asked with a shocked expression. "How can you not puke from food like that? It looks worse than any kind of food than I have ever seen before,"

Georgia chuckled lightly. "If you have ever watched the show before this, then you have seen all of Chef's attempts for cooking. This is just a culmination of all of that," She said as she ducked a sharp knife coming from the large man. "I saw that one coming!"

* * *

 **(Confessional: Madelyn)**

"I can't believe that Chris is actually making us eat this food..." Madelyn said in disbelief. "I don't think anyone is excited for this challenge...well, maybe Max is. Which gives the Goldfish an advantage for this challenge. Hopefully we have someone who can keep up with her,"

 **(End Confessional)**

* * *

 **(Confessional: Max)**

"I have been waiting for a challenge like this! I don't care that everyone is disgusted by all this free food, this is a dream come true!" Max exclaimed as she let out an excited fart. "Even though I already ate a couple bags of potato chips and a couple cookies, I have enough room to keep eating! Immunity, here I come!"

 **(End Confessional)**

* * *

Everyone took their seats at the long tables and most of them almost puked at the smell and sight of what lay in front of them. Plates stacked high with some of the most disgusting food in all of the world. "You can start with whatever dish you want," Chris said as all the campers grimaced at the food. "But the only one person can win the first part of challenge. You can start eating...now!"

The contestants hesitated before reaching for the first dish. Most everyone started out with the bull testicles, but others were adventurous, like Max, who began eating Chef's special, and Ryung, who nibbled on the starfish on a skewer. Octavian almost bit into his first bite of the bull testicle, but was suddenly stopped by Chef bumping into him, hiding behind the curtain he pulled back and replaced the disgusting food with a similarly shaped meatball. He looked back and was given a thumbs up, before he chowed down on the replacement food. It wasn't the best, but it was much better than what he was going to eat. Brian and Natalie looked at each other, with the blonde nodding her head. The musician sighed as he reached underneath the table, the crazy phone girl pretending to eat her food, but in reality, she was handing him her food. "It...it's not the worst thing I have ever eaten..." He said as he took a bite of the testicle. He gagged, but powered through, eating both the testicles that he had to.

Nikolai wasn't complaining as much as everyone else, but he was still disgusted. David, while hacking on a piece of dolphin wiener, watched him intently to see if something would come of his eating habits. He was quite surprised that the Russian teen was able to stomach everything that he put in his mouth. "Quite...*cough* *cough*...interesting," The detective said as he swallowed the food in his mouth, almost choking on it.

* * *

 **(Confessional: David)**

The detective, while trying to keep himself from vomiting, was taking down notes in his notepad. "Can stomach a lot of food without being affected by it...this is just adding up to everything that I have suspected," David said as he gagged, turning around and throwing up in the toilet. He wiped his face off and shuddered. "Excuse that. Nikolai comes from Russia...and the way that he behaves, the way that he talks...he is a Soviet Russia supporter!"

After thinking about what he had said, he chuckled. "No...that would be too simple. That is almost as bad as saying that all Americans enjoy cheeseburgers and fries," He concluded as he sighed. "Man, what I would do for a cheeseburger right now,"

 **(End Confessional)**

* * *

 **(Confessional: Nikolai)**

"Growing up where I come from, you have to have an iron stomach," Nikolai stated as he knocked on his stomach, which in turn sounded very metallic. "See? With all the training I have done, I have to expect terrible food to come my way," Realizing what he just said, he coughed quickly and his one eye went wide. "And by training I mean by the police academy program where I am from! I mean, one day, they might lock me up in a prison and I would have to eat prison food!" After thinking about it for a couple seconds, he laughed. "Come to think of it, prison food would most likely be better than what Chef makes,"

 **(End Confessional)**

* * *

Leilani and Viola were struggling digesting the donkey meat that they were on now. "Why would you make a donkey into a dish!?" Viola exclaimed in horror as she bit a piece of the corner. "This is worse than what some of the club owners do! What if we get food poisoning from this?"

"J-just shut up," Leilani said as she ate the entire cube of donkey meat in one bite. "I don't like it any more than you do..." She shuddered as she felt the strange meat going into her stomach. "But show your team that you can be..." she burped into her hand. "R-reliable,"

"Easy for you to say..." Drew said as crunched down on the starfish. "It's clear that none of us are getting that immunity. I mean, do you see Large and Gassy over there?" He pointed to Max, who was already halfway done with the food. "We can't compete with her food eating skills,"

Leilani groaned as she moved on to the starfish as well. "Food eating isn't a reliable asset to the team. If this challenge was anything like weight lifting or strength endurance, then I would easily win the immunity,"

Madelyn slurped down one spoonful of Chef's chili, but it didn't stay in her mouth for long as she puked, making her the first one out of the eating challenge. "Please...no more..." She said as she got up and walked away from the table, trying to keep herself from puking again.

Sami watched as her friend threw up and almost did herself, but she gulped as she took a spoonful of the mystery dish. "N-no amount of theater participation prepared me...for this," She stated as she actually saw the eyeball turn around and looked at her. "Not even Jailhouse Rock.."

"Oh dear Sami," Georgia said, mimicking Elvis Presley's voice. "You are giving jail food a bad name. I would rather eat that food than anything else that was made from Chef," As soon as she said this, the theater geek nodded in agreement as she ate a spoonful of the dish in front of her.

Ryung was about halfway though the starfish before setting it down. "I...I have eaten too much!" He exclaimed as all of his teammates looked at him. "What? What did I say?"

"You can't be serious," Octavian said, the rest of his teammates not knowing that he was chowing down on green curry at the moment. "You barely have eaten anything. That starfish still looks like it can crawl around on the bottom of the ocean," He then looked at it and shuddered. "Scratch that, looks like it can crawl around now," He slurped up the rest of what was in his bowl, pretending to be disgusted by it. "You have to at least eat some more,"

Ryung shook his head and held his stomach. "I am too big...if I eat anymore than I am going to burst," he complained as he pushed he the food away from him. The rest of his teammates groaned in annoyance. Natalie moved on to giving Brian the Yum Yum Happy Go Time Fish, but after one bite of it, he couldn't stomach all the nasty food that he ate and threw up.

"S-sorry Nats," He said apologetically as he went to go join Madelyn on the sidelines, both trying to recover from the vomiting. She shrugged her shoulders and pushed her food in front of her. But as she tried to sit there, her stomach rumbled and she threw up as well, causing her to join Brian and Madelyn. "Well...that didn't last long," Brian said with a weak smile as the phone crazy girl slapped him in the arm playfully.

Dustin may have dealt with some of the toughest chess players in the world, but he was having a hard time toughing out the sundae. He took a bite of it, swallowed it, and shuddered. "This is the worst thing that I have ever tasted," He said as Craig nodded in agreement. "I think I am about to be checkmated in this one..."

"Please don't give up," Craig managed to get out. "We already lost two people, we don't need to lose another one!"

Sarah's usual emotionless face was replaced with a look of pure disgust as she bit into the candy fish tails and shuddered. "I would rather hang out with Ariana then really eat the rest of these..." She said as she ate another.

Everyone continued to eat, but at the end, just like everyone thought the challenge would play out, it was Max who ended up finishing every dish first. "And the winner of part one of the challenge...is Max!" Chris exclaimed as the food eating extraordinaire smiled before her eyes went wide. "What's wrong?" The host asked as he started to back up.

"That sundae isn't sitting well in my stomach..." She said as everyone saw her stomach start to rumble. "Uh...as much as I am proud of my farts, this is one that I am not going to be proud of. I would suggest running," As everyone looked at each other in confusion, her warnings became more frantic. "RUN NOW!"

The campers, Chef, and Chris all ran out of the Mess Hall and went into the forest as all the windows were shattered by the force of Max's fart. She stuck her head out the door, smiled nervously and whistled, walking away from the scene of the crime. "Whoops!"

* * *

 **(Confessional: Jasmine)**

"Thank goodness we got out of there as soon as we did," Jasmine said as she shuddered. "All that food I ate though was rough...and my stomach is starting to feel the effect of it. I am hoping the second part of the challenge is going to be the same as it was in the first season. Maybe one big awake-a-thon!"

 **(End Confessional)**

* * *

Oh, how wrong she was. Chris had led the campers to the beach, where a large contraption met them. There were two spinning platform that had two large boxing gloves that punched forwards and pulled back, two ladders that led down to the sand, where Chris had someone replace a large portion of it with hot coals, two tightropes that had cannons on the other side, and finally, two rock walls that looked a little worse for wear. "You have got to be kidding me," Jasmine said in a hushed voice.

"Campers! Welcome to part two of the challenge!" Chris exclaimed as everyone looked nervously at each other. "This right here is the Relay Race of Doom! The race starts off with the Silly Spin, where you will have to dodge giant boxing gloves until you get to the ladder that brings you down to the Hot Coals. From there, a ladder goes back up to the Dangerous Tightrope, where you will need to dodge the cannonballs to get to the other side. Finally, the last leg of the race will be up the booby-trapped "Safe" Wall, where a buzzer will wait. Whichever team finishes first, wins the challenge and the losers will be sending someone home,"

"So...all of us are going to have to complete this?" Charlie asked, clearly scared by the bad luck that would sure befall him.

"Oh, no. We will be drawing your names out of this hat right here," Chris began as he showed them the large hat. "So why don't we find out the first person who will be competing in the race?" The host drew a name and smiled largely. "Oh...would you look at that. Charlie is up first for the Goldfish!"

The bad luck charm sulked as he walked up to the ladder that led to the platform for the Goldfish. "And the person who will take him on in the first part of the relay race will be...Sarah!" The monotone girl walked up next to him and rolled her eyes as she watched Charlie shake in his boots.

"Brian and Allisandra will face off in the Hot Coals!" The musician and the schemer looked at each other as they took their places, the hot coals sizzling and cracking. "Natalie and Seredene will then make their way across the Dangerous Tightrope!" The two were nervous and were thinking about how they would get across safely. "And finally, Ryung and Georgia will go up the Safe Wall to determine the winners!"

"Well, you did say this was a relay race," Jelaminah said as she crossed her arms. "What are we using as the baton?"

"Oh, you are going to love it!"

Chef Hatchet threw and hit Craig in the back of the head with something slimy. He turned and looked down at what had hit him and shrieked in surprise at what the object was. It was a slug with very human-like features in the face. "Oh come on, not more of the radioactive animals!" Sami exclaimed as everyone glared at the host. "Why can't you just use regular batons like a regular host?"

"Cause I am not your ordinary host, that's why!" The host exclaimed as Chef handed another slug to Charlie, as Craig scooted the slug over to Sarah, who just walked up and picked it up. It tried growling at her, but she rubbed its head, calming it down. As everyone looked at her in surprise, she turned towards them and shrugged. Charlie tried doing the same thing, but the slug bit down hard on his hand, making the bad luck charm yell loud in pain.

"Are all runners ready?" Chris asked, as all the campers who were competing nodded.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Leilani)**

"I can't believe I didn't get picked for this. If my name was pulled out of that hat, then no one from the Raccoons would be able to keep up with me," Leilani complained. "Another thing too, if we lose today, then we can't eliminate the least athletic person in this competition. Max only got immunity by winning the food-eating challenge, not by winning any type of race. If we lose, then the only people we can think about eliminating is whoever did the worst in the relay race," As she was talking, her stomach grumbled violently, causing her to groan in pain. "I hate Chris and Chef..."

 **(End Confessional)**

* * *

 **(Confessional: Brian)**

The musician looked more worse for wear, especially after throwing up. "I have to walk across hot coals? I mean, marching band has helped me with technique to feel the least amount of pain, even with how bad my feet are," He gagged again, but kept it down. "I didn't really mind helping Natalie in the first challenge, but I hope she doesn't try to use me during this challenge. She is on the opposing team after all. I could be on the chopping block if we lose and they find out I was helping her,"

 **(End Confessional)**

* * *

"Go!" Chris yelled as Chef blew a whistle. Charlie was trying to shake the slug off of his hand, but when it didn't work, he grumbled and began climbing the ladder, the slug still gnawing on his hand. Sarah put the slug on her head, the mutated animal almost purring as she went up the ladder as well. As she got to the platform, she instantly had to duck as she almost got decked in the face by a boxing glove.

"Damn it Chris," She whispered to herself as she tried to get to the other side of the platform. Charlie was trying to do the same thing, but the boxing glove came down on him hard, knocking him off of his feet. He groaned in pain as the slug jumped off of his hand and landed on his face, biting him in the face. All the rest of the campers winced as Sarah rolled underneath another boxing glove and jumped onto the platform that led to the ladder. As she was about to start climbing down, she grabbed her stomach in pain. "What the hell...?"

* * *

 **(Confessional: Chris)**

The host began laughing. "I had Chef lace that stuff with some laxatives to give the campers who are in the race a harder time," Chris explained as he smirked. "Let's just say that this outhouse is going to be replaced after tonight,"

 **(End Confessional)**

* * *

Sarah slowly climbed down the ladder as Charlie got back up on his platform, the slug now hanging off of his nose. He ran forwards and was looking to jump, but was then hit again by the boxing glove, but this time in the back, launching him forwards. He landed onto the platform and groaned as he picked himself up. His stomach was beginning to rumble itself, but he pushed through. Brian had grabbed the slug from his teammate and prepped himself to go across the coals. "C'mon Brian!" Madelyn cheered for her teammate as the rest of the Raccoons did the same.

He put the slug out in front of him and began to march across the coals, wincing at the burning sensation and pain that he was feeling. Charlie finally got to Allisandra and outstretched his arms to hand her the slug. He then suddenly collapsed for almost no reason, the red-head shrugging and grabbing the slug from his hands. Jelaminah took notice to this and put her hand on her chin, trying to make sense of what she had seen. As Brian was about halfway across the coals, Allisandra began walking as calmly as ever towards the other side of the beach. The flute player looked at his opponent in sheer amazement as she made it to the ladder and began climbing. He decided to put a pep in his step and hurried across the coals before making it to the ladder himself. "Well, my feet were messed up before, how worse can they get?" He asked himself as he climbed.

When he got up there, Seredene was waiting for him and he handed her his slug as he stepped to the side to watch the rest of the race. "Brian!" As soon as he heard his name, he turned and saw Allisandra hand her slug to Natalie. The phone crazy girl motioned him to come to her, which he obliged. Before he can ask what she wanted, Natalie grabbed him by the shoulders and used him as a human shield as a cannon came towards him. It hit him right in the stomach, causing him to call to his knees and vomit intensely. Natalie was about to apologize, but noticed that Seredene was already ahead of her, so she pushed forward. She almost lost her footing and had to hold onto the rope like her life depended on it, as cannons continued to be fired down the section of the course. After thinking for a second, she decided to pull herself across the rope, reaching the other side safely.

Down on the sand, Max was enjoying another snack as Leilani took notice and marched up to her. "What the heck are you doing!?" She yelled as she grabbed the food out of her hands. "Total Drama Yum Yum Happy Go Time Fish Tails? You literally had to eat this for the first part of the challenge! Why are you eating these instead of focusing on the challenge?"

"I got hungry, what's wrong with that?"

Leilani almost launched herself at her teammate, but was held back by Nikolai and Viola. "You literally just ate an entire dinner by yourself! How the hell are you hungry again!?" She yelled as the rest of their teammates tried to calm her down. "Let me go!"

"Comrade, going after the one with immunity isn't a good idea," Nikolai tried to reason with her.

"Leilani, now is not the time," Viola added.

"She only has immunity because of a stupid eating challenge," The Hawaiian native complained as she shook them off of her. "Food eating isn't a talent. Anyone can eat a lot of food. Not everyone can do the things that I can do," She then got in Max's face. "Make no mistake; if you didn't have immunity, you would be the one leaving today," She then walked away and stood behind every one.

"I don't know what her problem is," Viola said as she dusted herself off. "She never has acted like that towards anyone like that before..."

"You idiots really don't get it, do you?" They all turned around to see Drew taking a drag out of his cigarette and snickering. "She has a power complex. Leilani thinks that she is strongest competitor here and if you aren't going to help her reach her goal, she will push you out of the way. Probably get you eliminated," He sighed as he walked up and leaned against Viola. "Which most likely means that the person who performs the worst in the race is going home. And I have a good idea on who that is going to be,"

The waitress moved to the side, sending the bully falling on the ground. "First, please don't do that," She said as he picked himself off the ground. "And you think its that obvious on who is going home?" He nodded as they all turned to watch the rest of the race.

Over on the Raccoons side of the beach, they all were witnessing Brian throwing up. "Why the heck did Brian willingly walk over to Natalie like that?" Craig asked. "He should have just stayed put and let her get hit by that cannon. We would have been even farther ahead than we are now!"

"Looks like we are going to have to ask him, huh?" Dustin asked as Sami looked around in fear.

Madelyn shook her head. "Natalie is apart of the other team. Maybe she was taking advantage of Brian's nice personality and used him to get through the obstacle safely. This is probably a way to make us turn against each other and lose!"

* * *

 **(Confessional: Sami)**

"I know exactly why he helped Natalie in that situation" Sami said as she twiddled her thumbs. "It is because of that bet that they had in the last challenge. Brian has told me what he has gone through in the past and this might bring up those bad memories. I hope Natalie has a good explanation for this, because I don't know how Brian is going to react after the challenge..."

 **(End Confessional)**

* * *

Natalie handed her slug to Ryung and immediately ran over to Brian, who was still holding his stomach. She tried to help him up, but he shrugged her off as he walked up to Chris. "I need to go to the medical tent, please," The musician said.

Chris just looked at him with a crazy look. "The challenge is even over yet!" He started. "You can wait until the end of the ra-" Brian grabbed him by the collar of his shirt to stop him from talking.

"I will vomit right on your face. I bet that is an image you want on camera, right?"

The host quickly shook his head and got out of the flute player's grasp. "Please, just go!" Chris exclaimed as Brian nodded in thanks before shooting a look in the direction of Natalie, who looked ashamed of herself. Brian walked away from the beach, his teammates and Natalie looking worried for him.

Georgia began climbing the wall, the impressionist being as careful as possible. She placed her foot on one of the rocks, but it fell off the wall as soon as she stepped on it, sending her back on the ground as Ryung began his climb. "Now that was a lot of damage..." She said to herself as she tried climbing again.

Ryung was climbing and was actually doing well, but his stomach was starting to ache after the food he ate. "Curse this wretched flesh! Why do I have to be too big!" He yelled at himself as he lost his footing and fell down as well. He groaned before standing up and trying again.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Ryung)**

"I need to show that just because I can't eat too much, I can still compete in this game," Ryung said as he held his stomach in pain. "Why did Chris have us eat all of that nasty food? There has to be something that he made Chef put in our food to make our stomachs upset...maybe some kind of laxatives or something..."

 **(End Confessional)**

* * *

 **(Confessionals: Every other contestant)**

The camera shows every other camper, split by black lines either throwing up, holding back gags, and holding their stomachs in pain. They all then looked at the camera and in unison...

"WE HATE YOU CHRIS!"

The only one who didn't do this, was Octavian and Max, the Italian law student smiling as he wasn't feeling the effects of the laxatives like everyone else was and Max, who was rubbing her belly in satisfaction.

 **(End Confessionals)**

* * *

Ryung and Georgia were neck and neck, both falling multiple times and having to start over again. They both shook their heads in annoyance as they both started again. Georgia was feeling the effects of the food for sure as Ryung was complaining about how much he ate and how much his stomach hurt. "Why are you complaining?" She asked him. "From what I heard, all you ate was half of the starfish on a skewer. And you aren't that big at all, to the rest of us, you are on of the skinniest people on the island!"

Ryung looked down as he struggled to hang onto the rock that he had his hand on. Once he finally recovered, he looked over to his opponent. Despite being nervous to talk to a girl, he had no one else to talk to. "You don't understand...nobody ever understands," He said quietly. "Where I come from, I am really big. I bet there are some people from Korea watching this show right now who are making fun of how big I am compared to them. I started having a hard time dieting after moving to Las Vegas, from all the buffets and restaurants that are in the city. I don't want to eat a lot, especially with food like Chef's,"

"I get it Ryung," Georgia said as she swung up to the next rock. "But I can't lose this challenge!"

As she grabbed the next rock, it broke right off, causing her to fall down, making the impressionist cry out in surprise. When she thought she would plummet any further, her hand was grabbed by Ryung, who was struggling to keep her up and stay on the wall. "H-hurry! Get back on the wall!" He yelled.

Drew took notice to this and began to get angry. "Ryung, what the hell are you doing!? Stop helping the enemy!" He yelled at his teammate as his team also acted with confusion. "What is wrong with this kid? We are going to lose the challenge because of him!"

"I thought you said it was going to be obvious on who was going home," Viola said as the smoking turned towards her.

"Yeah, well Ryung was who I was talking about!"

Georgia used the opportunity to get back on the wall. As she got on the wall, the shy teen began to slip, but when the impressionist stopped to try and help him, he shook his head. "Just leave me! Go win the challenge. My time here looks like its over anyways..." He said as he let go of the rocks, Georgia making an attempt to try and help. She looked down to see Ryung, writhing in pain at the bottom of the wall. She didn't want to climb to the top, but she sighed and carried on, making it to the top of the Safe Wall and hitting the large button.

"And with that, Georgia wins it for the Ridiculous Raccoons, ending the Goldfish's winning streak!" Chris exclaimed as the Raccoons cheered, as the Goldfish groaned in annoyance. "Which means they will be sending someone home tonight,"

Ryung limped his way back to his team and almost got jumped by Drew and Leilani, but both were held back by Nikolai and Viola. "Raccoons, you guys get the reward of having the new outhouse available to you right away, while the Goldfish have to deal with the outhouse that has been ultimately destroyed by today's challenge," The Raccoons all cheered, as they wouldn't have to deal with the stench of the vomit and diarrhea that has been piling up all day. "And Goldfish," Chris said to the losing team, getting their attention. "I will see you at the elimination ceremony,"

Even though her teammates went in the direction of their cabin, Natalie bolted to the medical tent to go check on Brian. When she got to the opening of the tent, she peeked inside to see the flute player getting his stomach wrapped in medical tape. She blushed at the sight of him shirtless, but hid when he looked in her direction. She decided to eavesdrop on the conversation. "So, got hit by a cannon, huh?" The nurse said as she continued to wrap his stomach. "Now how did that happen?"

"I don't even know...it all happened so fast," Brian answered as she touched a sensitive part. "Natalie grabbed me and used me as a human shield I guess. I should have known that I was just being used to get further ahead in the competition. I bet if we lost today, then I am going to be the one who gets sent home..."

The nurse touched him on the arm. "Well, I was just informed by Chris that your team won the challenge. So looks like you are safe for another day," She said, which made the musician sigh in relief. He then gasped and looked up at her with wide eyes. "What's wrong dear?"

"If the Goldfish lost, then Natalie has a chance to go home!"

"Why would you care for her?" The nurse asked with confusion. "Didn't you just say that you feel like she used you?"

Natalie was also confused at his sudden fear. She felt terrible about what she did, she wasn't thinking at the moment and only thought about how she would survive the first cannonball blast. "Yeah...I know I said that. But..." He hesitated. He took a deep breath before continuing. "I feel like I finally have someone who likes me for me. Maybe it was because of that bet we made or maybe it was to try and get ahead...but if she is still here after today, then I want to talk to her about it. Because...truth is, I really like her. I might have only known her for a few weeks, but she is just the type of girl who is for me, y'know?"

Natalie gasped silently after hearing this, before blushing madly. _'I had no idea...'_ She thought to herself as she walked away from the tent sadly. _'I feel like such a jerk...now he probably hates me...right?'_

Brian happened to look at the right moment and saw a glimpse of blonde hair. Despite the pain he felt due to running, he ran to the entrance to see if Natalie was there, but she was already gone.

* * *

The Screeching Goldfish were sitting on the stumps of the campfire, everyone (but Octavian and Max) holding their stomachs in pain. "Good evening Goldfish," Chris said while smirking. "I hope everyone has had enough to eat today," He was met by middle fingers by certain people and glares from others. "You all know how this goes. You get a marshmallow, you are safe, you don't, then you go home. That simple,"

"The people who are safe tonight are going to be...

"Max of course..."

She caught her marshmallow and ate it in seconds.

"Octavian..."

"Jasmine..."

"Drew..."

"Charlie..."

"Nikolai..."

"Viola..."

"Allisandra..."

"And Natalie!"

All the campers that Chris had said came up and got their marshmallows, which left a very angry Leilani and a very nervous Ryung. "Why am I here!?" Leilani exclaimed in anger, standing up. "Ryung is the one who lost us the challenge and I didn't even compete in the race!" She then turned to Chris and took a step towards. "If I am not the one who gets the marshmallow, then I am coming after you and Chef and I will ki-" She was interrupted by a marshmallow that hit her right in the forehead. Everyone looked to see the host hiding behind Chef in fear.

"I was getting to that part," Chef said as he came out from behind his friend. "Ryung, buddy, I am sorry...but you are the one leaving the competition,"

The shy Korean nodded sadly and got up, walking towards the docks. "Hey guys, thank you for the fun few weeks," He said with a painful smile. "I hope to see you guys another day," Chef led him to the Boat of Losers. Everyone watched as it sped off into the distance and everyone looked at Leilani, who realized that she overreacted.

"Oh geez," She said as she sat down on her stump. "I kinda feel like a jerk now," Viola walked over to her and patted her shoulder as everyone looked out to the boat driving away, already missing the shy Korean boy.

Chris laughed as all of the remaining Goldfish looked at him. "The rest of you are safe...for now," He said. "You can all go back to your cabin. I will be seeing you all in the next challenge,"

* * *

Nikolai was walking back to his cabin with the rest of his teammates, but was distracted by a noise coming from behind him. He sighed before walking behind the bush he was next to see David, taking notes as usual. "Hello David," The Russian teen said as the detective got up quickly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh, hello Mr. Ivanov!" The detective said quickly as he stashed his pad and pencil in his jacket. "I was just...checking the ground for footprints! That's right, a...bear! A bear stole my magnifying glass and I was following tracks to go and get it back!"

"Oh you mean the one that is sticking out of your back pocket?"

David quickly gulped as he pulled out the tool from his back pocket. "Oh, looks like the feral beast returned it! Thank goodness!"

Nikolai sighed deeply before walking away. "David, I don't say this to a lot of people, but please. Stop what you are doing," He said. "Even though I don't show it, I am getting quite annoyed at the constant stalking coming from you,"

He walked away and David took a deep breath. "But you see...that's just it," The detective said to himself. "A great detective never quits!"

The detective walked away as the Goldfish continued walking. Allisandra was proud of what she had done today, wasting enough time to give the other team a manageable lead. As she was walking, she was grabbed by the arm and pulled into the forest. She looked at her attacker and saw that it was Jelaminah. "O-oh hello," She said shyly, though on the inside, she wanted to strike the girl who had dragged her away.

"Cut the crap, will you?" Jelaminah said, crossing her arms. "I saw what you did to Charlie during the challenge,"

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _As soon as Charlie had reached Allisandra, the schemer stuck her leg out in front of her, causing the bad luck charm to trip onto the ground. Allisandra shrugged and grabbed the slug as slow as possible before walking across the coals as calmly. As she passed Brian, Jela noticed what had happened. 'Did anyone else see that?' She asked her teammates, but they all looked at her like she was crazy. She went back to watching Allisandra handing her slug over to Natalie, not warning her that the cannon was about to go off._

 _(End Flashback)_

* * *

"We all know that Charlie is bad luck, but he didn't trip by himself. You stuck your leg out and tripped him yourself," Jelaminah accused. "Which also means that Naomi was right when she said that you kicked her out of the tree and that you were evil," Allisandra began laughing, which began to freak out the other girl. "There is only one person I actually care about in this competition and it is Jasmine. Not that I care about her per say, but she can get me far in this game,"

Allisandra grabbed her by the arm and slammed her into the trunk of the tree, surprising Jelaminah, who wasn't expecting the strength coming from the smaller girl. "This is your one and only warning. Stay out of my way and you won't get hurt," She threatened. "Or keep doing what you are doing. If you get hurt by me in the end, then all the more fun for me,"

With that, she left, leaving Jelaminah up against the tree, confused and scared by the sudden threat by the 'quiet' girl. 'I...I was not expecting that,' She thought to herself as she then watched as Allisandra went up to Jasmine, hugging her arm. 'She is playing that girl worse than Mal played Zoey. I got to find someway to get Jasmine onto my side and get rid of that dangerous girl,'

Natalie was sitting at the edge of the docks, swinging her legs back and forth above the water. "Why so mopey?" She turned around and saw Brian, holding his stomach and walking over to her. "What happened to the happy little blonde I know?"

She sighed sadly. "Brian...I am so sorry about today," she said as she hung her head. "The cannon was just coming so fast and I needed a quick and easy way to not get hit..." She stood up and turned around to face him. "I didn't want to lose the challenge, but at the end of the day, we still lost and I hurt my friend,"

The flute player smiled. "Hey, I get it. And normally, I wouldn't forgive someone who used me to get what they want..." When she heard this, Natalie looked down sadly. Brian noticed this and walked up to her, using his finger to lift up her chin. "But you are someone that I really care about. If anyone is to blame for this whole thing, it is me,"

Natalie gave him a confused look, so he decided to go into more detail. "I have a history of...being used by other people. I was the one who agreed to the bet in the last challenge and I am the one who didn't speak up about my discomfort. If I was a good friend, then I would have told you that I didn't want to be used by you in anyway possible," He explained.

The phone crazy girl nodded and walked closer to him. "I understand Brian and I am really sorry," She said, before smiling lightly. "I know we just had a conversation about the whole bet thing, but I just realized something," Before he could ask what, she put her finger on his lips. "I just realized that you really can't say no when I tell you to give me a hug,"

The flute player blushed as she put her arms behind her back and walked up to him. He opened his arms wide and she fell into him, the two hugging tightly as the camera zoomed out to show the island. The camera then zoomed into Chris, who was watching the whole scene from his camera room in the mansion. "Aw...how sweet," He said sarcastically before chuckling. "What another great day of torture for our campers! Ryung was the one eliminated this time, we had a confrontation between Allisandra and Jelaminah, and Brian got hit by a cannon and got to hug a girl. How fun!"

He then walked away from the cameras before turning to the camera that was following him. "What will happen in the next challenge? Will Brian and Natalie's friendship hold up? And what will Jelaminah do to try and get Jasmine on her side? Find out next time on Total...Drama...Island Challenge!"

* * *

 **Oh my goodness, I finally finished! I hope this was a good chapter, it took me a bit to write and plan out, but it is finally done! Thanks to AnnoyingAlarmClock and NoH8-makes-a-rainbow for the help in this one and here is to working with you in the future! I am gonna give an explanation for the elimination in this challenge, as Ryung was a fun character for me to write. Since this challenge had an eating portion and how Ryung has had trouble dieting in the past, I feel like it was to make it apparent that he wasn't going to eat a lot of the food that was in front of him. His teammates were annoyed at him, as they didn't see him as big whatsoever. At the end of the challenge, he helped Georgia because he knew that his teammates would give him hell for doing poorly in the eating challenge and even though he was terrified of girls, he didn't want to see the impressionist get hurt by the fall. I loved writing Ryung and I thank MaMcMu for letting me write his character. I hope to see you all in the next chapter, Ani out!**


	8. Episode 6: Show Me Your Moves!

**Hello everyone! Ani here once again to continue the story and I have been thinking long and hard about this chapter, trying to come up with a good challenge idea, which I will give credit to both AnnoyingAlarmClock and No8h-makes-a-rainbow for all of the help that they have given me with the challenge ideas and story ideas. Anyways, I really want to hear everyone's opinions about the story so far, I hope that you all are liking it from the people who are reading it...There is an attempt that I want to make later down the line, depending on the feedback from this story. I am thinking of doing a crossover version of the Ridonculous Race, one competely different from the one I tried starting that is on my page. I know a lot of people are doing this, but I feel like it would be super fun to do one of my own. I just want to hear your opinions on that and on the story going on now...**

 **ALRIGHT, enough blabbing from me, let's get going on the next chapter!**

* * *

"Last time, on Total...Drama...Island Challenge!"

"The campers were subjected to some of the worst food on the planet of the earth, all of which have been in previous Total Drama seasons. Without much surprise, Max was able to win the food eating portion of the challenge, as people like Ryung barely ate a thing. Natalie was using the bet that she had won over Brian to help her in the challenges, helping her eat the food and taking a cannonball shot in the obstacle course of the second part of the challenge, which she learned really hurt the poor musician. But oh man, that shot to the face was freaking sweet!"

"In the end, it was Ryung and Georgia at the last leg of the relay race, but the skinny Korean, believing that he was on his last leg, helped a struggling Georgia up the wall before taking a tumble himself. This led to his elimination, sending yet another member of the Goldfish home after they won the previous two challenges," Chris continued as he walked into frame. "What kinda drama will happen this time? And what will I torture these campers with next? Find out on Total...Drama...Island Challenge!"

 **(Theme Song)**

* * *

 **Chapter** **6: Show Me Your Moves!**

Craig was snoring in his sleep before stirring awake, stretching and yawning loudly before looking around the cabin. He was going to tell his teammates good morning, but didn't see anyone. "Where the heck is everyone?" he asked in wonder as he got off of his bunk.

"They all went to the Mess Hall to eat,"

He yelped in fear as he turned around, before sighing when he saw Sarah sitting on her bunk, reading a book. "Oh...hi Sarah," Craig said as he placed his hand on the wall, leaning against it. "Why didn't you go?"

"Have you had Chef's food?" She asked as he nodded in agreement. "Plus, I don't want to be around a lot of people. I decided to come back here to read a book before Chris decides to call us for another torture session,"

Craig smirked. "So when you saw me up here, you were so excited that I was here that you decided to stay?" He asked slyly, before getting the look from Sarah. "What?"

"Actually, I didn't even know you were in here," This made Craig sweatdrop as he sighed. "Like I said, I don't want to be around people,"

* * *

 **(Confessional: Craig)**

"Man, I don't know how I can get this girl to hang out with me!" Craig exclaimed as he huffed. "Sarah is a really cool chick, I mean, I like video games, she likes video games (Though I really wouldn't count Clash of Clans as a game...), I like to shut myself away from people to play my games, she shuts herself away from people in general. We have so much in common!"

 **(End Confessional)**

* * *

 **(Confessional: Sarah)**

Sarah was sitting in the confessional, still reading the book in her hands. "Since Chris has a whole "no phones" policy during the day, I am passing the time with a good book," She began as she sighed and placed the book on her lap. "Look, Craig is sweet, I guess, for trying to get my attention, but even though I am looking for a relationship, I don't know if finding one here is the best idea. Since we live so far away from each other anyways, I would still have to deal with Ariana while someone would be on the other side of the freaking continent,"

She picked the book up again before turning the page. "I don't know, if it can work for Brian and Natalie, I guess it can work for anyone..."

 **(End Confessional)**

* * *

 **"HEADS UP CAMPERS! REPORT TO THE FOREST IMMEDIATELY! IT'S CHALLENGE TIME!"**

There was a long pause, long enough for the camera to zoom in on a happy little squirrel family that was climbing a tree, before the parents turned to see the little squirrel start to climb up after them. Just as it was about to reach the same branch, the collective groans from the campers were loud enough to scare the poor creature, causing it to fall right off of the tree.

 ***5 Minutes Later***

Chris was standing in front of everyone and behind him were three platforms. One platform had balance beams, the next one had a horizontal bar about 5 feet high, and the last one had a mat. "Uh...Chris?" Dustin began as the host turned to look at the chess player. "Didn't we have an obstacle course last challenge?"

"Maybe he is just running out of ideas, so he is reusing previous challenges," Drew answered, laughing at his little jab at Chris. This didn't please Chris, as he shot a look at the smoking teen.

"This may look like an obstacle course and yes, you all will have to complete it," The host said, ticked off at the words that Drew just said. "But this is just a gymnastics course, where you will be judged on how well you do,"

The campers looked at each other before Chris continued. "However, your scores won't be revealed to you until after everyone finishes the course,"

This caught a majority of the campers' attention. "Then why are we going through this? There could be a possibility that you could be sending the person who did the best home tonight!" Seredene exclaimed in concern.

"Trust me, that isn't going to be the case," The host corrected, putting a lot of people at ease. "However, the three people who do the worst from each team will have a special surprise that awaits them after everyone is done..." Everyone, once again, looked at each other with confusion. "Now, do I have any volunteers that would like to go first?"

Leilani stepped forward. "I'll go," She said as she walked towards the first platform. "I've never done gymnastics before, but honestly, how hard can it be?" As she walked forward, she was constantly getting glares from one certain female on her own team.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Allisandra)**

"Leilani needs to be the next one to go," Allisandra said as she crossed her leg and drummed her fingers on the wall of the confessional. "She has the athletic ability to be a large threat to me," She then crossed her arms. "I'm not the best at gymnastics, only taking one class in gym one year of high school. But I need to make sure that no matter what, I am not one of the three people who perform the worst,"

 **(End Confessional)**

* * *

However, Allisandra's glaring didn't go unnoticed, as Jeleminah was shooting glares at her as well, before falling her enemy's eyes to look at Leilani.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Jeleminah)**

Jela was fuming. "I seriously don't know how Jasmine can't see how bad Allisandra is. And now I can take a very good guess on who the next target on her team is," She stated. "Leilani is strong, not as powerful as me, but I am more of the tactical player, while she focuses on pure strength," She then scoffed. "Not saying that I'm not strong, if Aliisandra were to come at me in a threatening way, then I'll take that little *bleep* down,"

 **(End Confessional)**

* * *

"Go Leilani, you can do it!" Jasmine exclaimed, trying to cheer on her teammate, but was shushed quickly by Aliisandra. "What's wrong Alii?"

The evil teen twitched, as the amount of times that Jasmine had called her was starting to annoy her. "N-nothing Jasmine...I was just thinking, aren't you h-hoping that she does worse than you?" She asked, which made the Asian teen look at her with a confused expression. "W-well, I'm just saying...if she does worse than you, then you wouldn't have to do whatever Chris has planned for those three people..."

Jasmine shook her head. "As much as I don't want to do whatever Chris is planning, that doesn't mean I won't cheer for my teammates!" She exclaimed as she turned back to watch Leilani, not noticing that Allisandra had rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Leilani took a deep breath before she climbed onto the first platform and got onto the balance beam. She walked across it, only tripping once, but continued as she then reached the horizontal bar platform. She jumped and grabbed the bar before pulling herself up, her head just passing the top of the bar. She then began spinning on the bar before jumping, flipping into the air and landing on the mat that was on the next platform. Everyone applauded her as she jumped down from the platform, both Chris and Chef whispering to each other quietly. "Thank you for going first Leilani, now I need a member from the Raccoons to go," Chris stated as the team looked at each other to try and figure out who would go next.

"Any takers?" Sarah asked.

"The last time I did any form of gymnastics, I landed right on my face," Brian stated as the team started to laugh at him. "Well I'm sorry that marching band didn't teach me how to be more flexible, but I probably will be the best one out of all of us on the balance beam. Marching takes perfect technique and I definitely have that,"

"Okay, but can you do anything else but play music or march?" Georgia asked, getting a glare from the musician. "To be honest, I think you are going to be the one of the three that participate in Chris's surprise,"

Almost all of the Raccoons were surprised by Georgia's remarks. "Where the heck did that come from?" Sami asked the impressionist who just shrugged. "Um...okay? I guess I will just go," She then stepped forward to the platforms as Brian was looking at Georgia with a confused/angry look.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Georgia)**

"Hey, I was just telling the truth," Georgia said as she huffed. "Brian literally just talks about how good he is at marching band and how much he loves music. He thinks he is sooooo talented...I grew up with parents who almost gave up on me because I didn't have great talents like all the rest of the kids and with people mocking me for being bad in theater, but I bet he lived a life of luxury compared to me!"

 **(End Confessional)**

* * *

 **(Confessional: Brian)**

"I have no idea where the heck that came from," Brian began as he sighed. "You know, Georgia seems really cool, like she has a great talent, but after that comment, I am just so confused. In the last challenge, she was talking to Ryung all nicely and even tried to help him back onto the wall, but now she is acting like a huge jerk!"

 **(End Confessional)**

* * *

Sami began walking onto the balance beam, but took a wrong step and fell onto her stomach, her head smacking off the bar. Drew snickered at her misfortune, but got a smack and a glare from Natalie. Sami rubbed her head in pain before standing back up again. "Come on Sami, you can do this!" Madelyn exclaimed to her friend, who looked over to her and nodded. The theater geek then made her way across the bar before jumping to the next platform to the horizontal bar. She jumped up and grabbed the bar, before spinning herself on the bar, changing direction when she was on top of the bar. She then jumped, backflipping onto the next platform. "See, I told you that you could do it!"

Up next was Jasmine, who hopped onto the balance beam. "You know, I'm not the most athletic person in the world, but I won't give up!" She exclaimed as she began to inch her way forward on the beam before stepping down and walking to the next platform where she then jumped up to grab the horizontal bar and then jumped to the next platform, not performing a flashy trick, but didn't fail whatsoever.

David was next as the detective stood at the start of the balance beam, thinking about his next move. "WOULD YOU HURRY UP!?" Chris shouted at him, which startled David, making him fall off of the beam.

He shot up off the platform and glared at the host. "How many times do I have to tell you, stop interrupting my train of thought!" He yelled as he climbed back onto the beam, ignoring the snickering from Drew. "Now...where was I?"

The detective took it slow on the balance beam, trying not to fall off of it again before stepping down from the balance beam. He then grabbed onto one side of the horizontal bar supports and began to inch his way up it before reaching the bar itself, getting a little bit of momentum before jumping, coming just short of the next platform, smacking his head on the side of it. The other campers were doing their best not to laugh, but a lot of them couldn't help it. "Okay...maybe I was a little off in my thought process..." The detective said as he fell back onto the ground.

The balance beam was one of the worst things that Nikolai has ever seen, from the mold that was building on the bottom of it, to the springs that were sticking out of the beam itself. "In all of my years of training...this might be the most trashed thing I have come across," He whispered to himself.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Nikolai)**

"Maybe this is karma for how I acted towards David the other night," Nikolai said as he looked down, adjusting his eye-patch. "I can't let anyone find out what I am hiding...and David is getting way too close,"

He sighed. "I would actually be quite surprised if he were to figure me out. A wannabe detective who solves cases for nickles on the street? I think anyone would be impressed,"

 **(End Confessional)**

* * *

The Russian took his start at the front end of the balance beam, making sure to step over the springs and moss that were growing on it. His depth perception wasn't helping him whatsoever, as he tripped a couple of times. He decided that enough was enough as he took a deep breath and performed a cartwheel to the end of the balance beam. There was a spring sticking up at the end of it, which Nikolai used to spring himself up, catching the horizontal bar and jumping with the momentum he had, performing two front flips before landing om his feet on the last platform. The Russian teen turned around and as he noticed people applauding him, he could see David fiercely taking notes. Nikolai sighed as he hopped down from the platform and joined everyone else.

Jelaminah never took gymnastics and it showed...on the balance beam, she was horizontal and was barely moving. "This was the most stupid activity in P.E...plus I missed this lesson," She said aloud as she then face-planted on the beam, her shoelace being caught in one of the springs that were sticking out of the beam. "Damn it," She whispered before scooting herself off of it. She then went to get on the horizontal bar, but when she jumped and grabbed it the, the entire thing began to fall forwards. Chris began to chuckle as Jela was panicking, jumping in the nick of time to land on the last platform. "Are you trying to kill me!?"

"Nah, though that would be good for the ratings..." The host said. "I bought these from EBay the other night, the cheapest ones I could find. I guess it really shows, huh?" When the contestants did nothing but glare at him, he rolled his eyes before looking at his partner in crime. "Chef, can you go fix the horizontal bar? And maybe the balance beam as well,"

The big man grumbled as he walked over to the gymnastics equipment and pulled out a curtain out of nowhere, covering the platforms from the campers. When he was done, the two pieces of equipment looked basically as good as new, surprising everyone. "Wow, I didn't know you were a handy man Chef," Viola said as Charlie whistled in amazement. "Does that mean everyone has to go again?"

"Nah, we will just say that they went and all of their performances were neutral," Chris said before turning to Nikolai. "Sorry buddy, as good as yours was, you don't get that much credit for it," The Russian teen shrugged before the host turned back to everyone else. "Alright, who's next?"

Viola was the next in line to go as she stepped onto the balance beam to start her run. As she balanced herself, no one realized that Chef was holding a button in his hand, which he pressed. This caused the beam to start rocking from side to side, which made the waitress hold her arms out to try and stabilize herself. "W-what the heck d-did y-you do to this t-thing!?" Viola yelled out as she ran to the end of the beam and jumped down, going to the horizontal bar. As she jumped and grabbed the bar, she noticed that she was sliding back and forth. "I HATE YOU CHRIS!"

* * *

 **(Confessional: Chris)**

"Oh, trust me Viola," Chris started as he smiled. "I know you and a lot of people hate me,"

 **(End Confessional)**

* * *

Viola took a chance and jumped to the last platform, landing on her backside. She stood up and glared in the direction of both the host and the chef. "Fixed it completely, right?" She asked.

"Oh come on, if we don't have any kind of challenge for this thing, how can we really grade you guys on performance?" Chris asked. "Plus, it's freaking hilarious when you guys get hurt, it probably makes the audience laugh,"

Craig, hesitantly, went next as he climbed onto the balance beam and began to walk across it. Of course, it didn't go smoothly as once Chef pressed the button on his remote, some parts of the balance beam began to launch upwards. Just before he was about to hop off, the part of the balance beam that Craig was standing on launched him right into the horizontal bar, the top of his head hitting the hard metal. He sat up on the ground and shook his head, holding it in pain before jumping to grab the bar, but when he did, the entire piece of equipment began to hop up and down. He jumped, but was super short as he didn't even make it to the next platform, falling right onto the forest floor. "Ouch..." He said quietly to himself as he rubbed his head.

Craig looked at everyone else, who mostly looked worried for his well-being, but then looked at Sarah, who still looked like her normal-self, but her facial expression seemed...lighter. Almost like...she was trying to hold in a small laugh. He smiled in her direction, but she turned away from him.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Craig)**

Craig was smiling as bright as the sun. "I think she was almost laughing! I guess when it comes to impressing girls, all I need to do is hurt myself!" He said before stopping and thinking about what he had just said. "Maybe that isn't a very healthy decision, but hey, whatever I got to do, right?"

 **(End Confessional)**

* * *

 **(Confessional: Sarah)**

"I WAS NOT ALMOST LAUGHING!" Sarah said in a louder volume of her monotone voice. "I don't laugh. Even if I find things somewhat 'funny', I won't crack a smile and I won't laugh,"

 **(End Confessional)**

* * *

Natalie stepped onto the balance beam and was basically ready for anything. Chef pressed buttons on his remote, but the phone-crazy teen was able to handle the rocking, the bouncing, and the pieces of the beams being launched into the air. She then jumped from the beam to the horizontal bar, which began to spin wildly once she grabbed it. Keeping herself from hurling, Natalie was able to jump off the spinning bar and land on the platform. She tried standing up, but almost fell right back down from the dizziness that she was feeling. She crawled back towards everyone else and tried standing, but almost fell again. Brian was right behind her and caught her from falling, the blonde turning and smiling in the flute player's direction. He blushed and gave her a thumbs up, which she returned with her own blush.

Brian decided that he would go next as he began 'marching' on the balance beam. Even though Chef tried everything to try and knock him off, the flute player kept going. "Perfect 8 to 5, works every time...Perfect 8 to 5, works every time..." He kept repeating to himself before hopping off the balance beam and walked over to the horizontal bar and jumped up to grab it. He tried pulling up, but every single time he tried doing it, he couldn't get his head over the bar. "Brian, what are you doing?" Madelyn asked him, trying to hold back a laugh. "All you gotta do is pull yourself up!"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M TRYING TO DO!?"

* * *

 **(Confessional: Brian)**

"Okay, so maybe I have no idea how to do a pull-up," Brian said with a small laugh. "All the muscles I have really built up in my life have been in my legs with marching band and maybe a little bit in my arms from all the work I have done as a grocery store clerk. But I have been told multiple times that it's not all muscle to do a pull-up. Well, right now, I am thinking that statement was wrong,"

 **(End Confessional)**

* * *

While he was still struggling to do a pull-up, Chef decided that this would be a good time to start pressing buttons on the remote. This time, the horizontal bar began tilting to one side before being reset and tilting to the other side. Finally giving up on the pull-up, Brian decided to jump and twist in mid-air. He was just a little short, but grabbed the side of the next platform, pulled himself up and rolled onto the mat. "So you can pull yourself up on a platform, but can't do a pull up to safe your life," Chris said, making the flute player very angry.

"Shut up Chris!"

Drew walked up to the platforms, but shoulder-checked Brian on his way there. "Out of the way nerd," He said as made it to the platforms, receiving glares from Brian, Natalie, and Sami. "Bring it on Chef, if you think you have the _cojones_ to do so!"

This made the larger man angry as he began to press he buttons on his remote almost all at the same time. Drew was smiling as he began jumping across the balance beam, even looking at Chef directly, striking a pose before hopping off of the beam and jogging over to the horizontal bar. He jumped and grabbed the bar with one hand, looked over to Brian and winked at him, doing a pull-up with just the one hand. He then jumped over to the last platform and turned to Chef, who was seething at the smoking teen. "What's wrong Hatchet? Too scared to press a button, are ya?"

He walked over to the rest of the campers where everyone was looking at him. "What? I was just showing everyone how easy this entire thing was," Drew said as everyone else rolled their eyes at him. "Eh, whatever,"

Dustin walked up to the balance beam and sighed silently to himself. The chess player was worried after seeing what the other campers had to go through and was thinking hard. "Okay...DUSTIN YOU CAN DO THIS!" He said loudly to himself as he climbed onto the balance beam. Once Chef hit the buttons on his remote, he hit the deck and began inching his way forward. The beam was rocking back and forth, but Dustin was holding on for dear life. Once he reached the end, Dustin was dumped off by the beam rocking forward and backwards. He then walked over to the horizontal bar and looked up at it.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Dustin)**

"Well, mathematically speaking, I won't have any problems to grab this bar," Dustin began as he placed his hand on his chin. "But I need to make sure I make it to the next platform with no problems...both David and Craig didn't make it and I don't know what Chris's surprise is and I don't want to find that out,"

 **(End Confessional)**

* * *

Dustin jumped up and grabbed the horizontal bar, which instantly popped out of the supports and sent him upwards, causing the chess player to yelp in surprise. "This is not possible! How in the heck is this happening!" He exclaimed before letting go of the bar, landing on the mat that was sitting on the last platform. "Um...well guess that works..."

Octavian was in the middle of the balance beam and everyone was looking at Chef, who wasn't even focusing on the contestants' run. "Uh, Chef?" Chris asked his partner in crime. "Are you gonna start pressing buttons or what?"

Chef turned to the host and shrugged. "After the last one, the remote needs a charge. The bar flying up into the air took a lot of power," He lied, knowing that the remote in his hands was working perfectly fine. The host just shrugged as everyone just turned to look at Octavian, who had reached the horizontal bar and grabbed it. To one up Drew, he did multiple pull-ups before swinging and jumping to the last platform.

"Show-off," Drew said once his teammate returned to the rest of the group.

"Dude, you literally shoulder-checked me, then did a pull-up and winked at me," Brian cut in. "If anyone is a show-off, then it is you Drew,"

The smoking teen walked up to the flute player and grabbed him by the collar. "Did I ask for your opinion dweeb?" He asked the musician, who just shrugged, making Drew scoff and let go of him. "Stay out of my way,"

Madelyn was next as she stepped up onto the balance beam. Before she could even take one step, the entire balance beam sprung upwards, causing her to be launched into the air, missing every single platform and crashing right into a tree on the way down. Everyone winced at the impact, the brunette groaning in pain as she plummeted back down to the earth.

Charlie was not ready for anything that was about to happen. The bad luck charm didn't even step on the balance beam before a tree branch fell out of the tree that was directly above him and landed right on his head, causing him to drop to the ground. He then stood up and went onto the balance beam, but before Chef could press any buttons, a bird swooped down and grabbed it right out of his hands. It flew up to its nest and placed it right down, the baby birds stepping all over it and pecking at the remote repeatedly. This caused both pieces of equipment to go haywire, which meant bad news for Charlie, who was being launched and bounced by the balance beam and getting smacked in the head by the horizontal bar. The bar then went behind the bad luck charm and hooked him by the shirt, before flying into the air, spinning in circles at an extreme speed, and then getting slammed down into the last platform. "H-help..." Charlie stammered out as he tried to raise his hand, but it cramped, causing him to cry out in pain.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Charlie)**

Charlie was sitting in the confessional with an ice pack on his head and a shiner on his right eye. "I guess you can say I got pretty...ow...lucky," He stated as he winced, thinking something bad was going to happen once he said that. "Honestly, I am surprised that my bad luck hasn't hurt anybody on the island yet and that it hasn't been too bad that I get eliminated because of it.

 **(End Confessional)**

* * *

Once Chef was able to wrestle the remote away from the birds, it was Seredene's turn and before Chef could even press the buttons again, the light blonde flipped, spun, and reached the last platform in record time, surprising everyone. "Can you not?" Chef asked her, which she just giggled in response. "I would have liked to use the remote again,"

"Well, maybe you should have been faster," Seredene said with a shrug before walking back to everyone else.

Allisandra was getting bucked by the balance beam, which she was barely able to stabilize herself on. _'Wretched device,'_ She thought to herself. _'Curse that large man with the remote, if this was just normal equipment, then I would be fine. Never mind, I'll get passed this and then I will mess with Jas-'_

"C'mon Alli, you can do it!"

The redhead turned to see that Jasmine was cheering her on, much to her dissatisfaction. "Don't let that balance beam beat you!" The Asian teen shouted loudly. Allisandra 'smiled' in her direction and made it across the balance beam before jumping to grab the balance bar. She missed, as Chef had pressed a button to make the bar go up. She glared darkly in his direction, scaring the large man to put the bar back down to her level. She swung back and forth before landing on the last platform and nodding her head, walking to the other campers.

The monotone girl was up next as she was struggling to get across the balance beam, which had now left the ground. "You have got to be kidding me," She thought aloud, trying to inch her way to the end of the beam so she could try and grab onto the horizontal bar. She leaped, but completely missed, only to fall into the arms of a waiting Craig, who had rushed forward to catch her from her fall. "Please put me down,"

"Gladly," He said with a large smile as he walked with her, carrying her bridal style, before plopping her down onto the last platform, making her safe. "You're welcome beautiful!" Craig then walked back to the rest of the campers who were giving him weird looks, but he ignored them, as he looked like the happiest man alive.

Sarah was clearly taken aback by this, as she had no sarcastic remark, no look to give...she was just confused by the persistence of her teammate. She stood up on the platform and leaped down, joining her team, who were also giving her weird looks as well. As Sarah was trying to comprehend what had happened to her, Max went next, but once she stepped onto the balance beam, not only was she letting out little farts, the beam began to creak, before breaking completely, the wires sizzling and cracking from being exposed. Chef groaned in disappointment as he threw the remote down in anger. Max continued, not really caring about the broken balance beam before making it to the horizontal bar. She looked up and shrugged, turning to try and get a better angle to jump up. However, her large, protruding belly hit the support beams and tipped the piece of equipment over, falling right onto the ground. Both the host and Chef sighed in frustration as the larger female walked across the tipped over horizontal bar to the last platform. "All done!" She exclaimed with a proud smile on her face.

Chef didn't even bother fixing what Max had damaged, so Georgia had it easy for being the last one to go. She just walked across the broken bar, hopped over the tipped over horizontal bar, and landed on the last platform. "Well that was anti-climatic," Chris said as the campers turned to him. "Well, most of you did decently. But like I said at the beginning of this, the three people who did the worst on each team will be competing in a secret challenge. These are the people who will be doing it..."

"For the Screeching Goldfish, it will be...Max,"

The large female looked at the host in confusion. "You completely broke the equipment we were using," The host explained. "Don't look at me with surprise, you deserve it,"

Max stepped forward from her team. "The next one will be Viola," Chris said, the waitress stepping forward with an annoyed look on her face. "Though your run was hilarious because it sucked so bad, it sucked," She rolled her eyes before he continued. "And the last member who will be joining them from the Screeching Goldfish will be Jasmine," The happy-go-lucky teen frowned and looked down in sadness before smiling again and shrugging.

Chris then turned his attention to the Ridiculous Raccoons. "And the three members of the Raccoons will be Madelyn, Craig, and Brian," All three of them looked disappointed. "Madelyn, you got launched by the balance beam, Craig, you got your butt handed to you, and Brian, you couldn't even do a pull-up," When he heard those words, the flute player almost lost it on the host, but was held back by Natalie, who gave him a small smile. He sighed and calmed down.

"Can you just tell us what the surprise is?" Viola asked, clearly annoyed. "Are we gonna have to fight each other to the death or something?"

"That would be something I would love to see..." Allisandra whispered to herself.

"What was that Alli?" Jasmine asked, causing the redhead to nervously smile.

"O-oh nothing!"

* * *

 **(Confessional: Allisandra)**

"Jasmine is playing right into my hands," Allisandra said with a confident smirk on her face. "Sadly, it's not Leilani who is in Chris's surprise challenge, because if she was then she would be leaving, but I need to make sure Jasmine doesn't do the worst out of the rest of those losers,"

 **(End Confessional)**

* * *

"As much as fighting to the death would be fun, it isn't that," Chris said before turning to Chef. "Though that would have been a better idea than what we do have planned, wouldn't it?" Chef just shrugged as the host turned back to the six unlucky campers. "No, the surprise is a talent show!"

At those words, Brian, Madelyn, and Max looked very excited. Viola, Jasmine, and Craig just looked confused. "A talent show? Again with these Season 1 flashbacks..." Craig said as he shook his head.

Ignoring Craig's statement, Chris continued. "The six of you will be coming up with routines to try and impress myself, Chef, and another returning contestant!" He moved back as he said this as he revealed said contestant. It was a male, wearing a green shirt with a hand print in the middle and black pants. He had long black hair and carried a guitar on his back. "Returning veteran of Total Drama, welcome back Trent!"

The guitar player waved at all of the campers as most of them were starstruck. "Hey guys, how's it going?" Trent asked as he then turned to the six campers who had to perform in the talent show. "Good luck to you guys, I am looking forward to your performances,"

"The talent show will take place in one hour," Chris continued. "We will be meeting in front of the cabins, where the talent show will be taking place. There isn't going to be a winning team tonight. All six of you are up for elimination," The six campers gasped as the host chuckled to himself. "That's right. Both teams have a chance to lose someone tonight. Whoever gets the lowest score will be the one who leaves Total Drama Island Challenge. See you all in an hour!"

* * *

 **(30 Minutes before Talent Show)**

Brian was sitting on his bunk, practicing his flute for his performance in the talent show. He was performing one of his favorite pieces of music on the flute, **"Escape the Deep"** composed by Brian Balmages *****. As he was practicing, he didn't notice that Georgia was standing in the doorway of the cabin. "Well, I wasn't wrong," She said, making him stop playing his instrument. "Let's hope your music playing will be enough to keep you in this competition,"

The flute player set his flute down and turned around to face her. "Okay, what the heck is your problem with me?" He asked the impressionist. "You were trying to help Ryung the other day before he fell of the climbing wall and now you are coming after me for no reason," He hopped down from the bunk. "I haven't been disrespectful towards you and have tried to be friends with you. How did I rub you the wrong way?"

Georgia shrugged. "That's not important right now," She answered, getting a disappointed look from her teammate. "There is a part of me that hopes you go home tonight. But the other part is hoping that you stay on the island so then I can be the one who takes you down," She then walked out of the doorway, before turning her head back slightly. "Remember, I am an impressionist. I can make everybody hear anything that I want them to,"

And with that, she left Brian standing in the cabin, confused. In the Mess Hall, Craig was trying to figure something out to do for his performance.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Craig)**

"I am at a...minor disadvantage," Craig said, clearly thinking deeply. "I mean, Brian has his instrument with him, Viola is an artist, Madelyn has her..." Trying not to sound mean, he gulped. "...vast musical knowledge,"

He sighed. "The only things I can really do are run and swim and I am pretty sure that no one wants to see that, just because of how basic it is," He said. "I wonder if anyone can help me at all..."

 **(End Confessional)**

* * *

"Let me guess," Craig turned around to see Sarah, sitting down at one of the tables. "You have no idea what you are doing for the talent show,"

"Hey beautiful," Craig said with a small smile, Sarah clearly annoyed by it, but let it slide. "Yeah, I feel like I am not on par with the other people that are in the talent show too," He walked over and sat across from her. "Running and swimming are my athletic talents, but those are just so basic...there are no video games here on the island and I can beat a really old game in record time, which is one of my best accomplishments,"

That got Sarah's attention. "How old is the game?" She asked.

"Like, Mario 64 old," Craig said with a proud smile on his face. "Back in my hometown of Peekskill, I was one of the only people to get all 120 stars in under an hour," He sighed. "But of course, this is Total Drama, not Youtube. There aren't any N64's here on the island..."

Sarah leaned forward. "What if I told you there was a way we could pull this off?" She asked him, Craig giving her a confused look. "I have my cellphone with me and can download something called an emulator on it. There is a really good Nintendo 64 Emulator, just as long as you have a controller to use,"

Craig looked down before something clicked in his head. "I brought my lucky N64 controller with me! Now we just need a projector...I wonder where we could fin-Hey Chef!" He yelled in the direction of the larger cook, who poked his head out of the kitchen.

"What do you want?"

"Do you have a form of a projector screen that I could possibly borrow for tonight?" Craig asked.

Chef stepped out of the kitchen and crossed his arms. "And why do you think I would help you, white boy?" He asked in a rough voice.

Sarah walked up to him. "If you don't help him, then I will tell everyone about your illegal alliance with Octavian," She said, which made the larger man jump back in surprise. "Surprised that I know about that? I am quite, but that doesn't mean that I don't have ears," She then walked back towards Craig.

"F-fine, I will help you," Chef said as he walked back into his kitchen.

"What did you say to him?" Craig asked his crush, who just turned to him and shook her head.

"I just said that I was going to hurt him if he didn't help you. You saw me during the dodgeball challenge," Sarah said as Craig smiled in her direction. "Stop smiling, I'm not doing this _for_ you. I am doing it to make sure we have a good chance of none of our team leaving tonight,"

Craig didn't listen as he winked at her and walked away, leaving Sarah once again, feeling confused on what had just happened.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Sarah)**

"What the heck is his deal?" Sarah asked in her monotone voice. "Literally everything I say to him goes over his head unless it sounds like a 'compliment'. It is really starting to annoy me," She then sighed. "But...it's not the most annoying thing I have had to deal with,"

 **(End Confessional)**

* * *

 **(10 Minutes till the Talent Show)**

Viola was sitting on a tree stump in the woods, trying to separate herself from the rest of the contestants. What she didn't know was that Nikolai had been behind her in another tree. "So, any idea on what you are going to do?" He asked, causing the waitress to gasp in surprise, before calming after seeing her teammate there.

"Oh, hey Nikolai," She said before looking at him with a confused look. "What are you doing in the tree?"

"Don't ask,"

"Um...okay?" She said as he hopped down to meet her. "I really don't know what to do. I guess I could do some art, but I don't know if that is going to be enough to ensure safety for me,"

"Well, if my opinion matters at all," The Russian teen began as he leaned up against the tree that he was just in. "I think you have an amazing artistic talent and that is what you should tonight," After saying that, he didn't realize the small blush coming from Viola, but she made sure that he didn't see that. "The person I am worried for is Jasmine,"

"Why is that?"

"Well, it seems like everyone else seems to have a talent, maybe besides Craig," Nikolai stated. "I haven't really seen anything super extraordinary coming from her except for being extremely nice," He then turned around. "If she doesn't come up with anything, then I feel like she has a decent chance to go home,"

"Who knows, maybe she will give compliments to everyone," The waitress said, making the two start to laugh in response.

* * *

 **(5 Minutes till the Talent Show)**

 **"CAMPERS! START GATHERING IN FRONT OF THE CABINS, THE TALENT SHOW IS ABOUT TO BEGIN!"**

Chris's words echoed throughout the entire island as the campers stirred from their positions. Brian looked down at his flute and then back up again before sighing. He packed up his flute and slid it into his bag before leaving his cabin. "Hey music boy," a voice said behind him, making him turn around. He smiled once he saw Natalie walking up to him. "You ready for your performance tonight?" She then realized that he didn't have his flute in his hands. "Where is your flute? Didn't you say that you were going to play it tonight?"

"I was, but I decided against it," He stated as he looked confident. "I feel like my singing abilities will be able to carry me to safety,"

The blonde smiled. "Oh, so I get to hear you sing for me?" She asked in a flirtatious manner, causing the musician to start blushing madly. "Why are you blushing Brian?"

He shook his head frantically. "I-I'm not blushing!" He exclaimed, causing her to giggle. He turned away and mentally cursed his brain for allowing him to blush in a time like that, before turning back around and smiling. "Let's go, I want to go perform and get this over with,"

* * *

 **(Talent Show)**

Chris was standing on the stage, the same stage that he had used for the 1st season. "Welcome to the return of the Total Drama Talent Show!" The host exclaimed loudly as Chef pressed a button on a small remote, an applause playing out of the speakers. "We have six performances tonight, three from the Screeching Goldfish and three from the Ridiculous Raccoons. Now with the introductions out of the way, the first person who will be performing is...Craig!"

The athgeek (Athlete/Geek) walked up onto the stage, with Sarah close behind him. She handed him her phone before giving him a small glare. "If anything happens to my phone, you will wish that you get voted off tonight," She said in a scary voice, making Craig start to shudder and nod.

Chef had rolled out the projector screen and Craig plugged everything into it, the screen showing the game that he was going to be using in his performance: Super Mario 64. "Hello everyone, you obviously know me as Craig Butler," He started as he raised his controller into the air. "And for my performance, I will be doing a speed run of the video game Super Mario 64,"

Everyone looked up at him in silence. "So, you are going to play a game for us?" Chris asked, which the geek nodded. "And that is a talent...how?"

Craig looked at the host like he was crazy. "Because not everyone can speed run in the video game community. And the way I do it, I can beat the game in just 10 minutes! ***** " He exclaimed. "Now let me show you!"

And with that, Craig began his performance, standing in the middle of the stage and facing towards the light projection of the screen. "I honestly don't know why he decided to do this..." Octavian said, not getting the concept of Craig's talent. "He most likely is going home tonight..."

"And as you can see, I am already 30 stars in and its only been 2 minutes!"

Everyone turned to see that Craig was already a quarter into the game and like he had just said, it has only been 2 minutes. "Okay, well I bet he doesn't finish it in ten minutes," Jelaminah stated as she then looked back, the timer being at the 5 minute mark and the star count on the top right of the screen showing 60 stars.

The timer had just hit the 9 minute mark and Craig was at 118 stars, almost seeming lost. "Oh well, looks like he isn't going to be able to do it," Drew said, elbowing Leilani in the arm. "Looks like the dweeb is gonna be going home tonight!"

"Can you do anything but be a jerk?" Leilani asked him, making the smoking teen raise his hands up in defense.

"Whoa, since when are you defender of losers like him?" He asked her, getting a glare from the Hawaiian. "In the last challenge, you basically blew up on Max for winning the eating portion and then blew up on Ryung for helping the enemy win the challenge. Now you are being friendly and being nice to other people. Minus me, of course,"

Not getting an answer, the smoking teen shrugged and turned away to look at Craig, hoping that he would fail. The brown-haired teen was on 119 stars and just needed one more, he just couldn't think of how he could get the last one. His eyes then lit up. "Oh shoot! How could I forget?" He exclaimed as he looked at the clock and saw that he had 30 seconds left. He went to last area in the game and looked at the yellow rabbit that held the last star in the game.

 _'If I get a perfect Mips...then I got this!'_ He thought to himself as he guided Mario and dived at the yellow rabbit on screen, instantly grabbing him, jumping up, and grabbing the final star, right when the buzzer sounded. "Yes!" He exclaimed as he turned back around to face the audience, who was clapping. "Told you guys, not everyone can do that!"

He looked at the judges as he was hoping for decent scores. He wasn't disappointed, but he wasn't the happiest.

 **Chris: 6; Chef: 4; Trent: 8**

 **Craig: 18**

"The next one to perform is going to Jasmine!"

The Asian teen walked up onto the stage, smiled, and waved at everyone. "Hey guys! For my performance, I am going to be giving everyone compliments!" She exclaimed, not noticing Allisandra face-palming in the crowd. "Now...let's see who I can start off with..."

She turned to Natalie. "Natalie, your hair is so amazing, like I really want to know how you get it like that! Also, the stories that you share with us are really cool, Brian is going to be lucky once you start telling him how you really feel," She began, making both the blonde and the flute player look at each other, then look away with a small blush on each of their faces.

"Charlie, you really think your bad luck is super bad, but there are times where it's bad for the other team, so you have actually helped us more than hurt us!"

"Craig, you are very persistent and you never give up. By the way, the way you played your game just now, was amazing!"

"Dustin, you have to be the smartest person on this island, I tried playing chess against you once and it didn't go so well for me. I really think you have a great shot at winning this game,"

She kept on going, calling Leilani super strong, Jelaminah a great leader (those words which her teammates didn't agree with), Nikolai an excellent person with many talents, saying that both Sami and Madelyn had wonderful theater knowledge, and even saying that Drew was an amazing singer. "Brian, I think you are the best flute player I have ever heard. Please, never stop playing!" She continued before turning to Sarah. "Sarah, even though you are quiet, you are a wonderful listener,"

Up next was Max. "Max, you are wonderful at eating challenges, as seen in the last challenge. I'm jealous how you don't care about what people say about your body. Keep being you,"

"Seredene, you are like the best ninja I have ever seen, like, you scare me sometimes with how fast you can be!"

"David, I wish you lived around me, you would be the best detective around. Not even the police are as efficient as you are,"

"Viola can you draw things for me? I will actually pay you to make that amazing art for me!"

"Octavian, if you stay in law, then I believe that you can be in some of the most famous cases in the world. I feel like you are one of the best people to ask for advice, just because you always know what's right,"

"Georgia, I don't know if anyone has told you this, but your talent is really great. I don't think I have met anyone who can do what you do. Don't let anyone tell you different,"

She then turned to Allisandra, who was silently dreading that she was the last one that was going to get a compliment. "Alli, you are my best friend! I am so glad that I met you, you are the most nicest, sweetest girl in the entire world! I will always be here for you and I know that you will always be there for me!" Jasmine said with a large smile. The redhead faked a smile, but mentally, she was cursing up a storm.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Allisandra)**

"That was the most stupid ***bleep*** I have ever heard in my ***bleeping*** life!" Allisandra exclaimed loudly. "How can someone be so...nice? Does this girl not know what the real world is? It's cold, nobody cares if you are nice to them, they will spit on you and stomp you into the ground. Damn, I can't wait till I break that poor excuse for a girl and make sure she is never happy again!"

 **(End Confessional)**

* * *

 **Chef: 3; Chris: 2; Trent: 7**

 **Craig: 18**

 **Jasmine: 12**

Trent looked at the host and his sidekick. "You guys haven't changed one bit, have you?" He asked them, the two shaking their heads. "Good thing I am no longer in this game...I don't think I could handle another season of competing,"

"Oh come on, you haven't competed since Action," Chris said before a sinister smile began to creep onto his face. "Don't give me any ideas guitar boy. I might make you come back for a season or two,"

"I'll pass,"

The host shrugged. "Not much you could do if you signed a contract," He said before turning back to the campers. "The next one to perform will be Brian. And please...no video games or compliments? I don't know how much the ratings are going to go down if you do something like the last two,"

Craig and Jasmine both looked at Chris with glares. "Um...got it," The flute player said as he walked up onto the stage. "So, I am going to take a guess and say that everyone is wondering where my flute is?" Everyone nodded as he sighed. "Well decided to not use it in my performance. I decided to sing for you all," He straightened his posture as Chef walked up to the stage and pulled out a microphone and a stand. The musician cleared his throat before starting.

 _Now is the time to seize the day_

 _Stare down the odds and seize the day_

 _Minute by minute, that's how you win it_

 _We will find a way_

Everyone looked surprised at Brian's voice, not expecting a flute player to also have a singing voice. Madelyn and Sami were geeking out, noticing that he was singing 'Seize the Day' from the musical Newsies. Georgia was silent, as she had another reason to not like him. Brian had his eyes closed, nervous for how the rest of the performance would go, but he opened them and looked right at Natalie, who was smiling in his direction. He decided to move on in the song, not wanting to continue the slow part.

 _Now is the time to seize the day_

 _Answer the call and don't delay_

 _Wrongs will be righted_

 _If we're united_

 _Let us seize the day_

The instrumental cut in as Brian began to jam out on stage, the nervous feelings that he had before leaving him almost as soon as they had entered his mind. He remembered that this was what he loved to do, whether it being singing or playing the flute.

 _Now let 'em hear it loud and clear_

 _Like it or not we're drawing near_

 _Proud and defiant_

 _We'll slay the giant_

 _Judgement day is here!_

Natalie was blushing as she watched her crush singing on the stage. Brian looked in her direction before winking, causing the already blushing blonde to become even redder. The only ones who didn't seem to be enjoying this were Drew, Allisandra, and Georgia.

 _Now is the time to seize the day_

 _They're gonna see there's hell to pay_

 _Nothing can break us_

 _No one can make us quit before we're done_

 _One for all and all for_

 _One for all and all for_

 _One for all and all for one!_

The music cut out as Brian began to bow, everyone clapping except for those three people who weren't enjoying the performance. The flute player looked towards the judges, who really seemed to enjoy the performance.

 **Chef: 7; Chris: 8; Trent: 10**

 **Craig: 18**

 **Jasmine: 12**

 **Brian: 25**

"An amazing performance by Mr. Brian Van Vorst and he pulls into the lead! He completely makes himself safe from elimination!" Chris exclaimed as the musician sighed in relief as he hopped down from the stage. Natalie smiled at him and mouthed 'Good job!' to him, giving him the thumbs up. "The next camper to perform is going to be Viola!"

The waitress walked onto the stage, with an easel and a notepad. "Hello everyone, of course you know that I am Viola. And I am going to be drawing for you," She said as she sat down on a stool and grabbed her tools to start her drawing. "None of you know this, but I live in Brooklyn New York. Having to be waitress in a nightclub there is pretty terrifying,"

As she talked, she continued to draw. "But I have always been drawing, especially after my mother passed away when I was nine years old. My favorite things to draw were important people in my life and animals. So here is my drawing of both my mom and a raven," Viola said as she turned the easel around and showed the other campers her drawing. Everyone clapped once they saw the raven flying off into the distance, a feather falling down by the feet of a woman, who they all guessed was her mother. The waitress looked at the judges and smiled lightly.

 **Chef: 5; Chris: 5; Trent: 8**

 **Craig: 18**

 **Jasmine: 12**

 **Brian: 25**

 **Viola: 18**

The last member of the Raccoons to perform was Madelyn, who also decided that she was going to sing as well. Lucky everyone else...

"I am going to be singing Into the Unknown from Frozen 2!" She said in a very excited voice. "Of course, I am going to be singing the version by Brendon Urie of Panic! at the Disco," And...she began.

 _Into the unknown_

 _Into the unknown_

 _Into the unknown_

 _I can hear you, but I won't_

 _Some look for trouble, while others don't_

 _There's a thousand reasons I should go about my day_

 _And ignore your whispers, which I wish would go aw-_

"OKAY STOP!"

Madelyn stopped mid-song and looked at Chris with a confused look. "I was killing it, what the heck Chris?" She asked him with a glare.

"If by killing it you mean killing all of our eardrums? Then yes, you are right," The host said. "Let's give her a score, aye fellas?"

"But I'm not even close to being done yet!"

 **Chef: 1; Chris: 1; Trent: 4**

 **Craig: 18**

 **Jasmine: 12**

 **Brian: 25**

 **Viola: 18**

 **Madelyn: 6**

"Max, get up here and Madelyn, get off the stage please,"

Max walked up as Madelyn held her head down and left the stage. Once she got back to her teammates, Sami patted her on the shoulder. "I wasn't too bad, was I?" She asked her friend, Sami wincing once she was asked the question.

"No...not at all..."

Max smiled once she stood in the middle of the stage. "Hey y'all! I will be doing the ABC's!" She exclaimed, everyone starting to grumble in annoyance. "But I will be doing it with farts!"

She began, everyone pinching their noses to try and block the stench. She finished and bowed, everyone still holding their noses. "Even though that was completely disgusting..." Chris began as he wrote his score with one hand and rose his paper. "That was a lot better than Madelyn's performance,"

 **Chef: 4; Chris: 4; Trent: 4**

 **Craig: 18**

 **Jasmine: 12**

 **Brian: 25**

 **Viola: 18**

 **Madelyn: 6**

 **Max: 12**

"And that is the end of the talent show!" Chris exclaimed as all the campers turned to him. "And by the scores, it looks like Craig, Jasmine, Brian, Viola, and Max are safe," He then turned to Madelyn. "Unfortunately, Madelyn, you are the one who is going home tonight,"

The brunette nodded sadly as she began walking towards the docks, everyone else following her. She turned around once she got to the docks and waved. "Goodbye everyone. Thanks for a fun five weeks!" She exclaimed before walking over to Sami. "Good luck, I hope you win Sami," Madelyn then hugged her friend, who hugged her back. She then walked onto the boat and it sped off.

"Well, that was a fun episode of Total Drama," Chris said as he, Chef, and Trent walked up behind the rest of the campers. "We had a returning camper, had a very dangerous gymnastics course that ended up hurting people, and had some interesting talent show performances. What can I think of next, am I right?"

Trent looked at the host with a side-glance. "I really hope you don't make me come back here," he said as he also walked to the dock and got on the next boat. He turned to the campers. "Hey guys, try and stay strong, if anyone knows how bad Chris can be, than its me," The guitar player then waved as the boat began to leave. Everyone waved at the veteran before turning and walking back towards the cabins.

Brian and Natalie walked up to Sami. "Hey, how you doing?" The blonde asked the theater geek, who shrugged sadly.

"Madelyn was really nice and I feel really bad that Chris didn't at least let her finish the song," Sami said as she smiled at the two. "But I am glad that she wasn't my only friend. I have you guys!"

They all nodded and hugged each other, not realizing Georgia standing a good distance behind them.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Georgia)**

"Gotta love friends, right?" Georgia asked sarcastically. "But I wonder how long those friends will last once the flute boy becomes the enemy,"

When she said that last sentence, Georgia was perfectly mimicking Brian's voice. "Once he loses his friends and his crush, I am pretty sure that he will be going down,"

 **(End Confessional)**

* * *

Chris was sitting in his mansion, laying back in his chair and putting his arms behind his head. "Oh how the talent-less fall," The host said as he began to chuckle. "Will Georgia follow through with her plan to sabotage Brian's relationships with his friends on the island? Will David ever give up on finding out Nikolai's secret? And will Jasmine keep being nice even though her so-called 'friend' is ready to stab her in the back at anytime? Find out next time..."

"On Total...Drama...Island Challenge!"

* * *

 **Hey guys! I was finally able to finish this chapter, even with all of this quarantine stuff going on...but it is finally done! I hope this chapter was really good, I worked really hard on this and had to take a couple breaks because of how long this chapter is. Speaking of which, this is the longest chapter! I hope everyone enjoys the longer chapter and I hope you all review your opinions about it. And please, give me your opinions about my Ridonculous Race story idea, I really would appreciate it! See you guys, Ani out!**


End file.
